Trouver sa voie
by Tisiphone-Edge
Summary: En comprenant que son amour ne sera jamais réciproque, Hinata décide de se lancer corps et âme à la reconquête de son titre d'héritière du clan Hyuga. Mais ça, c'était sans compter un Uchiwa Sasuke aux intentions plus que douteuses à son égard.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour tout le monde ! Me voici avec une nouvelle fic ! Et un bon vieux SasuHina qui plus est. Ah vous pouvez lire cette fic en parallèle avec un autre de mes one-shot "Wagon Train Fer". Cependant ne pas lire Wagon Train Fer avant n'est pas une mauvaise chose, l'immersion dans cette fic n'en sera que plus totale ^^.

... Oui je suis un peu confuse. Désolée...

Ah et la fic n'étant pas terminée, les chapitres ne seront pas postée régulièrement. Voilà, c'est tout. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Un an plus tôt. _

"Je t'en prie Naruto, ne meurs pas. Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas !"

Figée, quelques mètres, plus loin, la main posée contre un arbre, Hinata observait d'un air absent la scène qui évoluait sous ses yeux. Sakura, les mains plaquées contre la cage thoracique d'un Naruto inerte, pleurant comme jamais. Hinata voulut courir, hurler, pleurer mais ses membres étaient lourds comme du plomb. _Naruto-kun ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. Pas aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Les héros, ça ne meurt pas. Et Naruto-kun..._ Hinata secoua faiblement la tête. _Non. Naruto-kun se relèverait, comme toujours, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, le pouce en l'air. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas avant d'être devenu Hokage._

"Je t'en supplie Naruto, respire. Parle-moi, souris-moi, frappe-moi si tu veux mais réveille-toi," sanglota Sakura avant de s'effondrer contre la poitrine du blond.

Hinata ouvrit grand les yeux devant l'horreur de la situation. Non, non, non ! Naruto-kun ne pouvait pas mourir. Non, Sakura-san ne pouvait pas abandonner. Pas comme ça. Hinata se dirigea vers la scène tremblante mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle nota un léger mouvement. Le torse de Naruto s'était soulevé. Sakura dû le remarquer également car au même moment elle se redressa, surprise et soulagée. Le blond murmura quelque chose qu'Hinata ne put entendre et avant même de pouvoir s'y préparer, Hinata affronta une réalité qui la dépassa : Sakura et Naruto, unis l'un à l'autre, par un lien qui ne sera jamais le sien.

Les membres raides et les épaules affaissées, Hinata sentit son cœur imploser dans sa poitrine tandis qu'au loin Sakura se détachait du blond et lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Hinata ne put en supporter davantage. Elle se retourna et s'en alla, la tête baissée, laissant les deux âmes sœurs en paix.

§...§

De retour le soir au village, tout le monde était en fête. Jubi avait été vaincu, Naruto et Sakura acclamés, Sasuke de retour et personne n'était mort. Tout le monde était heureux. Hinata, elle, s'était installée en retrait, à l'orée de la forêt et observait de loin les festivités et les feux d'artifices qui couronnaient le ciel de Konoha. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place dans tout ce bonheur. Et elle était bien trop triste pour afficher un sourire faussement heureux et veiller à ne pas inquiéter ses camarades. Pour l'instant elle voulait être seule pour faire le tri dans sa vie et ses sentiments. Elle s'installa près d'un arbre et leva les yeux vers le clair de lune. Son tout nouveau yukata allait sûrement être fichu après cela, mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était son cœur abimé dans sa poitrine.

Naruto-kun en aimait une autre. Naruto-kun ne l'aimerait jamais. Les larmes suivirent de près cette vérité et Hinata ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine pour dissimuler sa peine à la lune. Sa vie était pavée de rejet : son père, son cousin, ses camarades, et maintenant Naruto-kun.

Allait-elle toujours devoir essuyer des échecs ? Une luciole se posa sur sa manche. Hinata s'essuya doucement les yeux pour l'observer. Et plus le temps passait et plus le regard d'Hinata s'affermit. Mélange entre douceur et dureté. Elle tapa du poing le sol, faisant s'envoler la bestiole, et se releva.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Elle n'avait pas essuyé que des refus dans sa vie. C'était faux ! Il y avait des gens qui l'aimaient et qui l'avait acceptée. Kiba-kun, Kurenai-sensei, Shino-kun... Hinata fronça les sourcils, de colère contre elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle devait se relever et avancer.

 _Se relever et se battre_ , ce que Naruto-kun lui avait toujours appris...

Avec du recul, c'était sûrement ça qui l'avait fait tomber amoureuse de lui. Cette détermination, cet acharnement à ne pas abandonner, à s'accrocher à ses rêves... Elle l'admirait, elle l'admirait tellement pour ça ! Pour sa volonté de fer, inébranlable, incassable. Hinata ferma doucement les yeux et réfléchit posément. Elle devait cesser d'admirer Naruto. Elle devait s'émanciper de cette bulle d'admiration et suivre sa propre voie.

 **Elle devait surpasser son modèle**.

La brune à la longue chevelure rouvrit les yeux et redressa son menton d'un air déterminé. Elle devait devenir plus forte. Beaucoup plus forte. Et ne focaliser ses actions et des pensées que sur cet objectif. Devenir plus forte pour être acceptée par son père. Devenir plus forte pour s'émanciper de Naruto. Devenir plus forte pour s'émanciper de sa propre faiblesse...

Hinata croisa ses mains, les deux seuls index pressés l'un contre l'autre puis leva les yeux. Elle s'était fait une promesse. La lune en était le témoin. Hyuga Hinata allait devenir plus forte. Beaucoup plus forte.

"Byakugan !"

§...§

 _Aujourd'hui._

Hinata recula par réflexe, histoire de conserver une distance de sécurité : Uchiwa Sasuke était trop proche d'elle à son goût. Mais le jeune homme ne sembla pas se formaliser de cette tentative de fuite. Bien au contraire, il continua de s'approcher d'elle. Hinata ne comprenait plus. Le monde autour d'elle se faisait très flou. Elle ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. Son espace vital n'était plus protégé : il y avait un intrus. Derrière elle, son dos rencontra doucement la palissade, vite rejoint par ses mains, comme pour essayer de mimer une posture assurée, se redonner de la contenance.

Sasuke la dardait silencieusement. Hinata évita son regard et se força à penser à plein d'autres choses comme ce qu'elle ferait en rentrant, ce qu'elle cuisinerait à sa sœur, qu'elle partie de son entrainement elle devra perfectionner…

Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant le souffle de Sasuke au creux de son oreille. L'Uchiwa venait de plaquer ses deux mains contre la palissade, d'une part et d'autre de son visage.

Hinata leva les yeux, croisa le regard du brun, avant de baisser les yeux. Elle prenait acte de son environnement : bruits de passants, hurlements de poissonniers, rires d'enfants. Ces informations inutiles passèrent dans son cerveau mais elle ne savait pas quoi en faire.

"Je ne vais te le dire deux fois alors écoute moi bien. Tu…"

Sasuke parlait, les paroles défilèrent dans la tête de la brune. Mais la situation d'angoisse ne lui permit pas d'en mesurer toute l'étendue. Tout ce qu'elle comprenait, c'était qu'elle était dans une ruelle déserte de Konoha, face à un homme qui lui murmurait des trucs dans les oreilles. Hinata ne pas bougea pas d'un cil. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était censée faire. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête à tout ce que disait Sasuke tout en priant pour qu'il disparaisse rapidement.

"Tu ne dis rien ?"

Hinata releva les yeux mais les rebaissa aussitôt. Ses yeux témoignaient de la rapidité à laquelle elle réfléchissait. Elle voulait juste que ça se termine vite. Elle comptait les secondes. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle. C'était urgent, primordial.

 _Et un peu vital aussi_ , pensa Hinata en entendant son cœur se compresser dans sa cage thoracique.

Alors lorsque les mains de Sasuke effleurèrent ses cheveux, Hinata réagit instinctivement :

"Kya !"

Elle hurla, le repoussa violemment et courut en direction de la grande avenue. Le paysage défilait sous ses yeux mais elle ne pensait qu'à une chose : sa chambre. Arrivée devant le domaine des Hyuga, Hinata ne prit pas la peine de se déchausser et se précipita dans sa chambre avant de s'enfermer et de s'adosser contre la porte, les yeux écarquillés. Les derniers mots de Sasuke lui bondirent aux visages.

 _"Tu me plais Hyuga."_

Hinata se couvrit les oreilles tout en secouant la tête.

"Non, non, non, ça ne peut pas être ça. J'ai sûrement mal compris. Oui, c'est ça, j'ai simplement mal entendu les mots de Sasuke-san. Oui... c'est ça, j'ai mal compris..."

Oui, c'était la seule explication possible. Parce qu'autrement ça n'aurait pas de sens, **aucun** sens ! Uchiwa Sasuke...Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il lui avait déjà montré un quelconque signe d'intérêt...

 _Enfin... quoique…_

Hinata fronça les sourcils.

 _ **Vraiment**_ _aucun signe d'intérêt_ _?_

Il était vrai que Sasuke avait eu un comportement des plus étranges avec elle. Récemment. Depuis son retour. Comme la fois où elle s'était rendue à la prison de Sugamo. Ou quand il lui avait demandé un entretien avec son père. Ou plus récemment encore, l'épisode du restaur... Hinata ne put finir de formuler sa pensée qu'elle devint rouge écarlate. Le restaurant ! Jusqu'à maintenant, cette sortie au restaurant avait été l'un de ses plus mauvais, des plus tristes de sa vie. Le genre qu'on chercher dispersement à oublier, à rayer de sa mémoire et surtout de son cœur.

 _Mais maintenant…_

Hinata sentit son cœur bondir d'un coup dans sa poitrine. Elle plaqua ses mains contre ses joues brûlantes et secoua furieusement la tête, prise d'une gêne incontrôlable

"Alors ce jour-là Sasuke-san avait fait exprès… en fait c'était pour…"

Les évènements défilèrent sous un nouvel angle dans sa tête et la gêne d'Hinata s'accentua en conséquence. Un regard particulier de Sasuke se calqua ses souvenirs et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Le visage rouge vif de la jeune femme explosa et de la fumée lui sortit des oreilles.

"K-Kami-sama…"


	2. Chapter 2

Re-bonjour tout le monde ! Nous voilà pour la chapitre 2 ^^. Bonne lecture !

Ps : Est-ce que vous trouvez que Sasuke est un peu OOC ? Votre avis m'intéresse ^^.

 **Guest** : Hm... je devine que tu es Myfiona and largo ? ^^. En tout cas, merci de suivre ma nouvelle histoires. J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de mes autres fanfic ^^. Bisous !

 **Miiimi** : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Et moi aussi je suis fan du SasuHina alors tu devrais être comblée ^^. Bises !

 **Hinatou** : Coucou ! Ravie que ma fic te plaise ^^. Et pour ne pas te tenir en haleine davantage, voici la suite tout feu, tout chaud, rien que pour toi ;-)

 **Muffin** : Salut ! Ouah un long commentaire, ça c'est ce que j'adore (Tisi est un brin reviewvore ^^). Alors par où commencer. Ah oui : ravie te rencontrer Mumu ! *Tisi pose du mec cool on * Et oui, le Sasuhina, c'est mon dada à moi. Je trouve qu'ils vont tellement bien ensemble. Même si visiblement Kishimoto-sensei ne partage pas mon avis (...T-T). Bref, passons. J'espère que ma fic continuera à te plaire ^^. Ca fait être beaucoup de romance pour changer de ma dernière fic sur Naruto. Mais pas seulement (yé sui incapable dé ténir oune fic seulément romantiquo). M'enfin, j'arrête de te parler de ma vie et te laisse lire la suite ! Bisous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**.

Planquée derrière un mur, le cœur battant, la peur au ventre, Hinata attendit que l'orage passe. Elle compta dix secondes dans sa tête, vérifia que la voie était libre, puis s'engagea. Elle s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement avant d'être envahie par la honte.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle évitait Uchiwa Sasuke.

Hinata secoua la tête pour chasser son sentiment de culpabilité. Elle repensa au regard de Sasuke puis frissonna. Même si elle ne saurait pas s'expliquer pourquoi exactement: mélange de dégoût, de crainte, de colère et _d'autre chose_... Hinata chassa furieusement cette dernière pensée de son esprit, les joues rouges de colère et de gêne.

Puis, prise d'une lassitude soudaine, elle se laissa tomber dans la ruelle déserte. Pourquoi son cœur se remettait à battre comme ça ? De peur ? D'angoisse ? D'appréhension ?

Non c'était différent.

Et elle savait très bien à quel sentiment elle devait son rythme cardiaque actuel. Mais elle ne pouvait simplement pas l'admettre. Et encore moins qu'il renaissait des yeux de Sasuke.

Hinata secoua à nouveau la tête. C'était trop soudain, trop inattendue, trop rapide. Et surtout, elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Et ça lui pesait sur le moral. Elle ne pouvait pas rechuter, pas aussi vite, pas au bout d'une déclaration.

Ce n'était pas elle. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas et ça lui pesait sur le moral.

Hinata soupira fortement, avant de se masser légèrement le crâne et de se relever. Elle était attendue par ses coéquipiers dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

§...§

Parfois Hinata se disait qu'elle était maudite, qu'un mauvais esprit avait maudit son berceau à sa naissance. Et aujourd'hui entrait définitivement dans la case de ces "parfois".

Une mission inter-équipe, équipe 7-8. Son équipe et celle de Naruto-kun. Une équipe qu'Uchiwa Sasuke avait réintégrée depuis plus de six mois. Une équipe qui se trouvait juste derrière elle, Sharingan braqué sur sa nuque. Hinata en suait à grosses gouttes devant l'Hokage.

"Voici les détails de votre mission," poursuivit Tsunade. "Shino, tu as été désigné pour être le capitaine d'équipe."

Shino acquiesça lentement avant d'attraper le rouleau que lui tendait l'Hokage. Tsunade les congédia ensuite et tous se retrouvèrent à l'entrée du village.

"Alors en quoi consiste notre mission ?" Demanda Sakura.

"D'après l'ordre", répondit Shino tout en parcourant le parchemin des yeux, "nous devons mettre un terme aux agissements d'un groupe de pilleurs qui sévit dans la région de Kanbal."

"La région de Kanbal ? Et c'est où ça ?"

"Près du pays du Thé, donc pas très loin d'ici. Je dirais à quatre heures de routes à vue d'œil."

"Que sait-on sur ces pilleurs ?" Demanda Sasuke.

Hinata frissonna. Elle détestait entendre sa voix. Ça la rendait tellement confuse. Surtout lorsqu'elle se remémorait des derniers mots qu'il lui avait adressés. À elle, dans cette ruelle...

"Pour l'instant pas grand choses", répondit Shino, "si ce n'est qu'ils agissent seulement de nuit, masqués et toujours à cheval".

"Pas facile d'obtenir des renseignements dans ces conditions," conclut Naruto.

"Ouais, et on ferait mieux de nous mettre en route tout de suite, tant qu'il fait encore jour. Si ces pilleurs attaquent de nuit, il ne faudrait pas manquer de les accueillir ! "

Et pour souligner ces propos, Kiba frappa son poing contre sa paume. Tous, excepté Sasuke, acquiescèrent. Lui se contenta d'ouvrir la marche, les yeux fermés. Hinata en profita pour l'étudier.

Il avait abandonné son ancien style vestimentaire qui rappelait un peu trop celui d'Orochimaru. Désormais sa tenue se composait de gantelet et de plastron serré, style qui le rapprochait plus d'un ANBU. Et d'une certaine façon, cela le faisait ressembler à Itachi.

"Si tu pouvais éviter de me reluquer Hyuga. Ça commence à devenir gênant."

Hinata se figea net, à l'instar du reste du groupe qui se tourna vers elle. Hinata vira au rouge et se mit à agiter sa tête et ses mains dans tous les sens.

"Mais non, non. Ce n'est pas ce que vous... enfin, non je..."

Sasuke soupira avant de se tourner à demi vers elle, un rictus moqueur sur le visage.

"Te planquer tous les jours derrières des murs pour m'observer en douce, franchement t'es pas discrète. Ça fait des mois que j'ai remarqué ton jeu."

 _...Quoi ?!_ Hinata était prête à faire de l'hyperventilation tellement elle était outragée. Sa bouche n'arrêtait pas de s'ouvrir et de se refermer. Mais aucun son n'arrivait à franchir ses lèvres.

Sasuke haussa les épaules avant de secouer la tête et de reprendre son chemin. Hinata, elle, était restée en mode statue de sel.

"... Non, je... ce n'est pas..."

Pathétique couinement. C'est tout ce qui pût sortir de sa bouche. Autour d'elle, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba et Shino l'observaient, les yeux ronds (enfin, dans le cas de Shino, on pouvait seulement le deviner). Hinata laissa tomber sa tête, en signe de rémission, ses cheveux lui couvrant le visage.

C'était tellement embarrassant. Et faux. Et embarrassant. Et faux. Et embarras... Une main se posa sur son épaule, suivit d'une voix remplie de sollicitude.

"Hinata..."

Hinata releva les yeux et fit face à un blond aux yeux inquiets. Hinata sentit une bouffée de réconfort l'étreindre. Sauf que...

"... est-ce que c'est vrai ? Que tu épies Sasuke ?"

Hinata laissa tomber sa tête à nouveau, le corps parcouru de tremblement.

"Hinata... ? Ça v..."

Naruto ne put en dire plus. Hinata lui hurla un "Bien sûr que non !", le tout ponctué d'un coup de boule parfaitement exécuté. Naruto s'envola vers d'autres cieux et Hinata se redressa, les yeux brillants, le corps toujours aussi tremblant.

Puis la brune sembla réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire car elle porta sa main sa bouche.

"Oh mon dieu... Naruto-kun ! "

"Laisse", la rassura Sakura. "Cet idiot l'a amplement mérité."

"M-Mais... "

"On le retrouvera bien tôt ou tard. Et puis il a l'habitude d'être envoyé vers d'autres cieux, ne t'inquiète pas. "

Sakura brandit son propre poing en preuve et Hinata décida de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, tout en se disant qu'ils étaient un drôle de couple. Puis elle baissa les yeux, honteuse de s'être laissée emporter.

Tout ça à cause de cet Uchiwa.

§...§

Au bout d'une heure de marche, ils retrouvèrent Naruto, perché sur un arbre, une bosse sur le front. Sakura se chargea de le cueillir et ils reprirent leurs routes. Ils firent ensuite halte près d'un moulin abandonné.

Hinata sortit les provisions de son sac et se chargea de la distribution des petits pains. Arrivée à Sasuke, elle fut tentée de lui fourrer de force le pain dans la bouche, l'emballage avec. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré l'humiliation gratuite de tout à l'heure.

Comment ça il la faisait passer pour une pot-de-colle qui passait son temps à l'épier ?! Et puis non, elle ne passait pas son temps à penser et à baver sur sa personne, ça non ! En fait, elle ne l'épiait pas du tout même : elle l'évitait ! Oui parfaitement, elle évitait sa majesté Sasuke depuis qu'il... depuis qu'il...

 _"Tu me plais Hyuga."_

Hinata sentit ses joues chauffer à ce souvenir puis son cœur battre à une vitesse alarmante. Son visage manqua de s'étirer en un sourire niais et ses yeux devinrent brumeux. Et puis elle se rappela de ce qui s'était passé plutôt. Elle s'assombrit, donna son pain à sa majesté et s'en alla, sans plus de cérémonie.

Dos à Sasuke, elle put se plonger tranquillement dans ses songes.

Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se conduisait comme le dernier des malotrus avec elle. Il l'a même été à plusieurs reprises. La première fois remontait à neuf mois. Il venait tout juste de sortir de détention provisoire et l'avait interpelée au coin d'une rue.

 _"J'ai besoin de toi."_

Évidemment, la déclaration l'avait étonnée au plus haut point. D'autant plus que Sasuke n'était le genre à demander de l'aide. Ni même à lui parler. Ni même faire attention à son existence.

 _"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Sasuke-san ?"_

 _"J'aimerais que tu m'arranges un entretien avec ton père._ "

Son étonnement s'était alors transformée en curiosité. Pourquoi diable Uchiwa Sasuke voudrait rencontrer son père?

 _"Alors ?"_

 _"Ah euh... je, je veux bien essayer. Mais… Puis-je te demander le motif de cet entretien ?"_

 _"Non."_

Malotru ! Uchiwa Sasuke n'était qu'un malotru. Elle l'avait pensé à ce jour-là, elle le pensait encore aujourd'hui.

 _"Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que, si je ne sais pas de quoi il en…"_

 _"Dis simplement à ton père qu'Uchiwa Sasuke veut le rencontrer."_

 _"Très bien. Mais je ne suis pas sûre…"_

 _"J'attends la réponse ce soir."_

Et puis sa majesté l'avait plantée là, lui accordant autant d'intérêt qu'à un slip usagé. Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'était que malgré qu'elle ait réussi à convaincre son père de lui accorder l'entretien, sa majesté Sasuke lui avait claqué la porte au nez sitôt la nouvelle annoncée. La porte ! Au nez !

La moutarde remonta dans le nez d'Hinata à ce souvenir. De la fumée lui sortait des oreilles. Elle tenait maintenant plus d'une bouilloire prête à exploser que d'une placide Hyuga.

"Hi-Hinata-san ? "

Hinata sursauta brusquement et se tourna vers son interlocutrice. Sakura, un peu étonnée, lui annonçait qu'ils reprenaient la route. La brune se confondit en excuse et se dépêcha de se préparer.

Kami-sama, qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait Uchiwa Sasuke !


	3. Chapter 3

Parfois dans la vie, on manque de temps pour faire les choses qu'on aime. Moi je manque cruellement de temps ces jours-ci pour écrire mes histoires ... T-T. Désolée pour le retard ! *Tisiphone va pleurer dans son coin*. Bon autrement, j'espère pouvoir poster la suite plus vite.

 **Sasuhinalove** : Helloo ! Quel joli pseudo que voilà ! Ca annonce directement la couleur. J'adore ;-) Et super super contente que cette fic te plaise. Eh oui, ça va aller plutôt lentement (mais pas trop non plus hein) entre Sasuke et Hinata. Pourquoi Sasuke voulait voir Hiashi ? Y'a deux raisons dans ma tête possible mais j'ai pas encore tranché sur laquelle. MAis je pense savoir à laquelle tu penses ... ^^ Mais merci merci pour tes encouragements, ça booste à fond ce genre de commentaire ! J'essaierais de poster la suite plus rapidement !

 **Hinata78** : Oh mon dieu je suis impardonnable ! * Va chercher un katana pour se faire hara-kiri*. Oh chui désolée je pensais vraiment que c'était Myfiona and largo vu qu'elle m'a ajouté un peu près au même moment dans ses follows... Chui désolée * fait des n'yeux de chien battu* Mais sinon, je suis trop trop contente que mon précédent chapitre t'aie plu. J'avais un peu peur que cela ne soit pas trop crédible mais vu que tu as aimée alors c'est bon pour moi ! *fait la pose du mec cool*

* * *

 **Chapitre 3** :

Ils y étaient enfin : la région de Kanbal. Une région montagneuse, pauvre en culture. Quelques constructions et tentes s'élevaient dans quelques zones stratégiques mais on ne pouvait pas parler de véritable village.

"Waouh, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, s'exclama Kiba. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'on pourrait vouloir piller ici."

"Tu marques un point Kiba," souligna Shino. "Cet endroit sent la misère et la pauvreté à plein nez. Qu'est-ce que des pilleurs ayant suffisamment de moyen pour s'acheter des chevaux rechercheraient ici ?"

"Le mieux serait d'interroger la personne qui nous a engagés," proposa Hinata.

"Il s'agit du chef de ces villages. On devrait le trouver dans le bâtiment le plus imposant. "

En effet, un des bâtiments dominait les autres en termes de taille. L'escouade se dirigea vers elle et Hinata en profita pour observer le paysage autour d'elle. Des personnes se retournèrent vers eux et les observèrent silencieusement. Des vieillards pour la plupart et quelques enfants aux visages couverts de boue.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment après s'être présentés et ils furent accueillis par un homme à l'allure frêle et au teint maladif. Malgré ses cheveux grisonnant, il ne devait pas avoir plus de la trentaine.

"Bienvenus chers ninjas de Konoha. Je m'appelle Kyonori Anon. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir me lever pour vous accueillir mais je suis très affaibli."

"Que vous est-il arrivé ?" Interrogea Sakura. "Je peux essayer de vous ausculter. Je suis médecin."

"C'est très gentil à vous, mademoiselle. Mais cela ne sera pas nécessaire." Puis il sourit tristement: "Je suis condamné."

La phrase jeta un froid dans la pièce. Les serviteurs qui entouraient l'homme détournèrent le regard. Lui en revanche reprit rapidement de sa constance.

"Mais ce n'est pas pour m'écouter m'apitoyer sur mon sort que je vous ai convoqué. Je veux surtout que vous nous débarrassiez de ces infâmes brigands."

"Nous aimerions vous interroger sur ce point. Plus d'information sur ces brigands et leurs intentions nous sont nécessaires," intervint Shino.

"Je vous écoute."

"Combien sont-ils au total ? Et à quand remonte les premiers assauts ?"

"Les pilleurs ? D'après nos estimations, je dirais une vingtaine. Peut-être trente. Mais je ne saurais me prononcer avec certitude. Quant aux premiers assauts, je dirais quatre ou cinq mois maintenant. Oui, c'est ça. Les cerisiers étaient déjà en fleurs."

"Et savez-vous qui dirige ces pilleurs ? Avez-vous déjà vu leur chef ?" Poursuivit placidement Shino.

"Oui, il est déjà apparu sur le champ. Un sinistre personnage," cracha Anon. "Toujours armé d'un sabre et à nous terroriser chaque nuit."

"Seulement vous terroriser ?" Rebondit Kiba, les bras croisés et le sourcil haussé.

"Et nous voler, bien sûr," ajouta Anon.

Son ton fut curieusement moins convaincu. Et cela n'échappa pas aux ninjas.

"C'est drôle," réfléchit Sakura. "Vous nous avez bien dit qu'ils étaient armés n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est exact. De sabres. Mais pourquoi cette question ?"

"Je me demandais... Qu'est-ce qu'un bataillon de trente personnes, bien armés et disposant de montures, voudrait faire dans un village comme celui-ci. Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect", reprit Sakura. "Vous ne nous apparaissez pas comme le genre de village à attirer les pilleurs. Surtout s'ils sont aussi expérimentés et organisés que vous nous l'avez décrit.

Long silence. Le chef baissa les yeux.

"Le chef des pilleurs, il n'est pas là pour piller n'est-ce pas ?" Assena finalement Sasuke. "Il recherche autre chose ici. Quelque chose qui a de la valeur pour vous comme pour lui, mais sans réelle valeur marchande."

"Ou quelque chose de trop précieux," précisa Shino. "Comme un trésor ou un artéfact sacré."

"Nous dissimuler des informations de cet ordre pourrait entrainer la résiliation de votre contrat avec Konoha," ajouta Sakura. "Si vous nous dites pas exactement de quoi il en retourne, nous ne pourrons pas vous aider. "

Le client les dévisagea longuement, comme pour les jauger, avant de soupirer longuement, et de sourire tristement.

"Vous avez raison. Vous avez vu étonnamment juste."

"Anon-sama !" Protesta une vieille servante.

"C'est bon. Ça ira. Et puis de toute façon je suis sûr qu'ils l'auraient découvert tôt ou tard. Vous avez raison : le chef des pilleurs n'en a pas après nos biens mais après quelque chose de précieux, sans valeur marchande et sacré. Pour moi en tout cas."

Anon appela un de ces serviteurs à lui et lui murmura un ordre. Le serviteur sortit et revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné.

"Ninjas de Konoha, laissez-moi vous présenter ma petite sœur : Akari."

La personne s'avança vers la lumière, dévoilant une jeune fille qui devait avoir la même tranche d'âge qu'eux. Ses cheveux rouges sombres et très longs étaient encadrés par deux petites nattes ramenées vers l'arrière. Le tout formait un bandeau qui encadrait son joli visage et mettait en valeur ses yeux marron.

"Il y a quatre mois, j'ai secouru un homme qui était sur le point de mourir. Je l'ai amené au village et c'est Akari qui s'est occupé de lui durant sa convalescence. Et puis un jour j'ai découvert sa véritable identité : Yamaguchi Gentaro, brigand et pilleur de tombe. Alors je lui ai demandé de quitter le village."

"Mais Yamaguchi est revenu un mois plus tard," poursuivit la vieille servante. "Il est revenu pour chercher Akari-chan. Ce sale monstre a osé demander sa main !" Cracha-t-elle.

"Nous avons bien évidemment refusé," souligna Kyonori en fermant les yeux. "Alors il s'est juré de détruire nos cultures et de nous appauvrir jusqu'à ce que nous nous résignions à nous séparer d'Akari."

"Mais il en est évidemment hors de question ! Pesta la vieille femme. "Plutôt mourir !"

 _BOOM !_

La vieille femme et le chef sursautèrent devant le bruit et se tournèrent vers son origine. C'était Naruto. Son poing était abattu contre le mur, le visage défiguré par la colère.

"C'est impardonnable," murmura le blond. "Impardonnable."

"Naruto...", tenta Sakura.

"Ces gens ont eu la gentillesse d'aider ce type et lui en retour il va les harceler... Impardonnable !"

"Naruto-kun..."

Hinata n'eut pas le loisir de s'inquiéter pour le blond. Il redressait déjà la tête, le pouce pointé contre son torse et de la détermination dans les yeux.

"Laissez-moi faire vieil homme ! Je vais botter les fesses de ce Tamagochi et m'assurer qu'il ne remette plus jamais les pieds ici !"

Hinata cligna des yeux sous le revirement, légèrement surprise puis se mit à rire silencieusement.

"Hein ? Hinata ? Pourquoi tu te marres ?" S'étonna le blond.

"Parce que c'est Yamaguchi _dobe_ ," corrigea Sasuke en soupirant. "Et ne garde pas le beau rôle pour toi : on est là nous aussi !"

"Hey ne me traite pas de _dobe_ , Sasuke- _teme_ !"

Le comique de la situation fit retomber la pression et Hinata continua à rire silencieusement avant d'être arrêté par le regard de la fameuse sœur.

Akari.

Ses yeux marron étaient braqués sur Sasuke et Naruto et jaugeait la scène, le sourire éteint mais les yeux intéressés. Hinata s'arrêta de rire, mal à l'aise.

"Bon c'est pas tout !" S'exclama Kiba. "Mais je commence à avoir faim moi. Quitte à se faire ce Tamagochi ce soir, il faudrait d'abord reprendre des forces."

"Je vous conduis à vos chambres," se proposa Akari en se décollant de son mur. "Ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais c'est ce qu'on a de meilleur à vous proposer. "

Tous acquiescèrent et suivirent la jeune femme. Hinata ferma la marche, ce qui lui permit d'entendre la dernière remarque, à peine soufflée du chef.

"J'ai vraiment l'air si vieux que ça pour qu'il m'appelle _vieil homme_ ?"


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde ! Alors comme le chapitre précédent était un peu court et que j'ai eu un peu de temps devant moi, voici la suite un peu plus vite que prévue. Savourez ! ;-)

 **Muffin** : Yo Muffin ! La pose de Rodin ... ? Dis, tu ne serais pas un peu devin sur les bords ? Ou t'as peut-être des pouvoirs psychiques... Tu te demandes peut-être pourquoi je te dis ça ? (surement en fait.) Eh bien c'est parce que... j'ai tout simplement fait référence à cette pose dans ce chapitre. Une partie que j'avais écrit avant ta review... T'es sûre que t'as pas pour vocation de devenir devin ? Parce que tu ferais fureur, crois moi ! :-D

Ou sinon, c'est juste que comme moi, tu es fan de cette pose bizarre ^^'

Ouais, j'adore les moments ou Hinata fout des coups de boules à Naruto. Le pauvre s'y attend jamais ^^. Même si cette fois ci, c'était assez mérité ! "Hinata n'est pas une perverse, crétin, _dobe_ !"

Quant à Akari... Oui elle va mettre son grain de sel. Mais pas vraiment sciemment. M'enfin je te laisse le lire !

Nan le coup du Tamagochi, c'était purement fortuit. Si si je te jure ^^'.

Sasuke ? Demander Hinata en mariage à son père ? ...Hm à méditer. Nan je déconne. Pour être honnête, j'hésite entre deux scénarios quant à ce qui s'est dit entre Hiashi et Sasuke. L'une d'elle, ben c'était bien demander la main d'Hinata. L'autre est moins loufoque et assez cohérente. Laquelle prévaudra ? Qui rejoindra les rangs des lignes officiellement poster ? * musique intrigante* Nous le saurons dans les prochains chapitres de Trouver sa voie ! Alors ne nous quittez pas ;-)

Ps : Oui, j'ai "malheureusement" une vie à côté (je confirme le malheureusement) ;-)

 **Sasuhinalove** : Louche ? Le _vieil_ homme ? :-D En fait, il... Ah euh non, ze vais pas te spolier quand même ! Qu'est-ce que ton pseudo me fait pas faire ;-) Et merci merci pour ta review. Ca me fait tellement du bien de recevoir ce genre de commentaire. Du baume au coeur ! (Surtout que j'en ai bien besoin ces temps-ci... T-T). Alors merci ! :-D

 **Hinatou** : Oh merci Hinatou ! Merci de me faire savoir que tu aimes ma fic ! Et merci pour tes encouragements aussi !

 **Hinata78** : Hellow ! Oui, Akari va poser problème. Et très vite même ^^. Je te laisse le découvrir ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4** :

Il restait encore deux bonnes heures avant que la nuit ne tombe. Hinata partit donc en quête d'un espace isolé pour échauffer ses membres. Arrivée dans un terrain désertique, elle fléchit ses jambes, actionna son Byakugan et effectua des mouvements dans les airs.

"Parer, attaquer, esquiver et... "

Hinata fléchit ses jambes au maximum et effectua un balayage. _Parfait !_

"Hé toi !"

Hinata s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. C'était Akari. Et la jeune femme se dirigeait vers elle, d'un pas léger mais déterminé, presque dansant.

"Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Akari-san ?

"Oui tu le peux," répondit clairement la rousse. "J'ai une question pour toi."

"Je vous écoute," encouragea poliment Hinata.

"Ce brun aux airs ténébreux... est-ce qu'il sort avec quelqu'un ?"

"Pardon ?" S'étrangla Hinata.

Akari se mordit la lèvre inférieur avant de fermer les yeux et de reformuler sa question sous le cœur battant d'Hinata.

"Ce brun aux airs ténébreux, ce _Sasuke_ , est-ce qu'il a une fille dans sa vie ? Une copine ? Une fiancée ? Une femme peut-être ?"

Hinata devint pâle comme linge. Et Akari la regardait avec une telle insistance qu'elle fut incapable de se dérober.

"Eh bien, j-je ne sais pas," bégaya Hinata.

"Est-ce que tu l'as déjà vu avec une fille dans votre patelin ?" Pressa la rousse.

"J-Je ne pense pas. Mais je..."

"C'est bon signe ça", coupa la rousse avant de reprendre. "Et la fille aux cheveux roses ? Est-ce qu'il s'intéresse à elle ? Ils m'ont semblé plutôt proches."

Hinata lui aurait volontiers menti. Mais la question la prit tellement au dépourvue qu'elle ne put y parvenir.

"Ils... Ils sont coéquipiers..."

"Coéquipiers ? Seulement coéquipier ? T'es sûre ?" Insista Akari. "C'est important tu sais ?"

"J-Je... je..."

Hinata sentit son ventre se tordre dans tous les sens et un début de nausée la saisir. Cette conversation la mettait dans un état de malaise sans précédent.

"Alors ?" S'impatienta la rousse.

"J-Je... je dois m'entrainer," lâcha Hinata. "Je suis désolée."

Elle aurait pu révéler que Sakura sortait avec Naruto. Ça aurait mis fin à ce questionnaire incessant. Mais Hinata ne put s'y résoudre. Parce que c'était leur vie privée à eux elle n'avait pas à l'étaler à leurs places.

"Tu refuses de me le dire ?" Se fâcha la rousse derrière elle.

"Ce ne sont pas mes affaires", trancha Hinata d'une voix qui se voulait ferme. "Je suis désolée."

"Pff, moi qui pensait qu'à défaut d'être une rivale de taille, tu pourrais au moins m'être utile...Quelle déception !"

... _Vlan !_

Une gifle magistrale. Voilà ce que mentalement Hinata venait de se prendre en pleine figure. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Akari mais la belle campagnarde lui avait déjà tourné le dos et repartait de là où elle venait, en lui lançant un dernier salut de la main.

Hinata ne bougea pas d'un cil, sa température corporelle au plus bas.

 _Statue de sel._

 _Incapable de fondre au soleil._

Même pas digne d'être une rivale ? Était-ce qu'Akari pensait d'elle... ? Était-ce que le monde entier pensait d'elle ?

Le cœur tombant à cette pensée, Hinata se remit inconsciemment en marche. Elle avait besoin de respirer. Elle avait besoin d'air.

Elle avait besoin de fuir.

Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, ni même si elle parviendrait à retrouver son chemin. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste respirer à nouveau. Elle voulait arrêter de penser. Ses pas l'amenèrent près de la rivière où elle fut arrêtée par un reflet.

 **Son** reflet.

Teint fade, yeux inertes, cheveux ternes, coupe vieillotte…Tellement loin d'une pétillante Ino, d'une vive Sakura ou d'une sulfureuse Akari… Il y avait tellement belle femme à Konoha et dans le monde, des femmes beaucoup plus belles qu'elle... Des femmes qui se plieraient en quatre pour un homme comme Sasuke.

"Moi et l'homme le plus convoité de tout Konoha," sourit tristement Hinata à son reflet.

C'était absurde.

Hinata se laissa lentement glisser contre le sol, puis ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Bizarrement, elle n'avait plus autant mal. Elle se sentait mieux maintenant. Comme fixée. Ses idées étaient maintenant claires.

Sasuke ne lui avait pas fait une véritable déclaration d'amour. Peut-être qu'il voulait peut-être juste passer du bon temps avec elle. Tirer un coup puis passer à autre chose...

"Qu'est-ce que je peux être bête," rit Hinata. "Comment est-ce que j'ai pu m'imaginer qu'Uchiwa Sasuke pourrait aimer une fille comme moi ? Je suis vraiment trop bête."

Jamais un homme ne l'aimerait pour ce qu'elle était. Parce qu'elle n'était pas grand-chose après tout. Pas très belle, pas très forte, pas très brillante... Hinata ferma les yeux, prête à dissimuler son visage contre ses jambes mais s'arrêta.

Quelque chose coulait contre ses joues. Quelque chose de salé et brûlant.

Des larmes.

Elle pleurait.

Et elle se voyait pleurer.

Elle qui, il y avait un an de cela, s'était jurée de ne plus jamais se laisser abattre.

Elle qui s'était faite une promesse:

Celle de devenir plus forte.

Et même si en un an ses progrès technique n'avaient pas été flagrants, même si ses sentiments pour Naruto ne s'étaient pas totalement estompés et même si son père ne l'avait toujours pas reconnue, Hinata le sentait : elle s'améliorait.

Elle se sentait devenir plus confiante, plus stable dans ses sandales. Elle s'aimait davantage et se regardait plus facilement dans un miroir.

"Je veux continuer à m'aimer," souffla Hinata.

C'est ça. Elle avait appris à s'aimer davantage. Et à rayonner de ça autour d'elle. Kiba et Shino qui l'encourageaient dans cette voie, Hanabi qui l'observait faire, non plus tristement, mais avec l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle avait appris à progresser, à s'aimer. Elle s'était cantonnée à sa promesse, ne s'était jamais détournée de ses objectifs, avait oublié ses histoires de cœur et cela ne l'avait pas desservie.

Bien au contraire...

Et puis il y a eu Sasuke. Et ces mots. Cette scène. Ces épisodes. Ces troubles. Il la troublait. Il la détournait de ses objectifs. Il la distrayait. Et elle aimait ça. Mais s'aimait moins en même temps.

Paradoxe parmi les paradoxes.

"Que dois-je faire maintenant ?"

Hinata posa son menton sur son poing et se mit à réfléchir intensément, la faisant ressembler trait pour trait à une célèbre sculpture d'un autre monde. Et puis après vingt minutes de débats intérieurs, la conclusion se posa lentement dans son esprit.

"Je dois me concentrer sur mes objectifs, sur mon entrainement."

Oui, ne plus penser qu'à son entrainement. Elle devait être une bonne chef de clan plus tard. Faire passer ses devoirs et le bien du clan avant ses désirs, ses envies. Elle avait des responsabilités qui l'attendaient, tout un clan sur lequel veiller.

Avant Sasuke et ses paroles douteuses et ambigües. Avant Sasuke et ses airs hautains. Avant Sasuke et ce...

 _Tu me plais_.

Hinata se redressa vigoureusement et se frotta furieusement les yeux pour faire disparaitre ses faiblesses. Elle devait oublier tout ça et se concentrer sur son combat personnel.

Elle était plus forte maintenant. Elle y arriverait.

Une déception de plus ou de moins dans sa vie, qu'est-ce que ça y changerait...


	5. Chapter 5

Hello tout le monde ! Bon un chapitre qui, pour changer, est plutôt long ! (Allez, dites moi que vous êtes ravis ;-) ) Bref, plus sérieusement, c'est un chapitre que j'affectionne tout particulièrement alors j'espère qu'ils vous plaira ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 **Cicidy :** Hello ! Merci de suivre ma fic, ça me touche beaucoup ! Eh oui, moi aussi j'aime bien quand Hinata prend les devant et choisis de se battre. Elle doit avancer et "trouver sa voie" après tout ;-) Sinon, arrêter de faire souffrir Hinata ? Ben on va dire que c'est un peu raté sur ce coup... *Désolée*. Mais j'espère que tu apprécieras quand même ! Bisous !

 **Sasuhinalove** : Yeah Hinata choisit de ne pas se morfondre et se battre ! *Tisiphone en mode girl power* Ah et Akari... ben elle est tout simplement tombée sous le charme de Sasuke. Mais parviendra-t-elle à le charmer ? Arrivera-t-elle à chiper Sasuke à Hinata ? Mais Hinata veut-elle bien de Sasuke avant tout ? Oh que de questions sans réponses * Tisiphone prend une voix tragique.* Mais les réponses ne devraient pas tarder à arriver (sauf si la faucheuse vient me chercher avant) et j'espère qu'elles te plairont ^^. Oh et j'adore tes reviews ! :-) Bisous, bisous !

 **Lilium-del-sol :** Hello et bienvenue dans mon humble univers ! Tout d'abord merci d'avoir lu et commenté. Et merci d'avoir aimé (oh je suis contente que ça plaise). J'espère que la suite de ma fic sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Et sinon, ben tu peux toujours me dire ce que tu n'as pas trop apprécié ou qui t'a déçue. Je tâcherais alors de m'améliorer. Bisous et bonne lecture ;-)

 **Hume chan** : Hello Hume chan ! Eh oui ma fiction n'est pas en pause et elle continue (pour le meilleur comme pour le pire!) ^^. Je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise ! Hm... pour ton adresse mail, le site ne laisse pas passer les adresses mails. (Je pense que c'est une mesure de sécurité). Alors ce que je te propose, si tu veux converser avec moi, c'est de créer un compte ici. On pourra, comme ça, échanger par mp. Et puis qui sait, peut-être que ça t'encouragera à écrire des fics de ton côté ;-) Je t'embrasse !

Bon et pour finir, un petit poutou à **Hinata78** (ce qui n'est franchement rien en comparaison de tous tes messages d'encouragements depuis mes débuts ^^).

* * *

 **Chapitre 5** :

L'horloge tournait et tous attendaient dans le salon d'Anon. Shino et Kiba faisaient le guet dehors, Sakura vérifiait son matériel, Hinata était sagement assise sur la table et Sasuke était allongé sur le canapé, un bras couvrant ses yeux.

"Ils ne devraient plus tarder," signala Anon. "C'est toujours aux alentours de 21 heures qu'ils passent à l'attaque."

"Quel est votre plan ?" Interrogea Akari.

"Nous n'en avons pas," répondit Sasuke sans bouger. "Nous allons nous contenter de capturer Yamaguchi et de le livrer à qui voudra de sa tête."

"Je veux bien," murmura alors Anon. "Mais Yamaguchi ne se montre jamais en personne. Il envoie toujours ses hommes de main."

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Sasuke se redressa brusquement et Sakura lâcha son matériel pour fusiller du regard le chef.

"Attendez vous voulez dire que l'histoire de l'homme masquée armé d'un sabre sur son cheval, c'était une autre de vos inventions ?" S'exclama Sakura.

"Eh bien, je pensais que vous l'aviez compris...," murmura le chef, avant de baisser les yeux honteusement.

"C'est pas vrai...," soupira lourdement Sasuke. "Sakura, appelle les autres. Il faut qu'on établisse un autre plan. En vitesse !"

Sakura se leva pour s'exécuter mais fut arrêtée par la main d'Hinata. Ses cheveux lui barraient le front.

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire," énonça la brune.

"Hinata-sa...?"

"J'ai un plan."

§...§

"C'est hors de question !" S'exclama Sasuke à la fin de son exposé. "On ne peut pas miser l'intégralité de la mission sur une seule personne ! C'est trop risqué !"

Hinata serra les poings et, même si elle en mourrait d'envie, ne baissa pas les yeux. Au contraire, elle affronta Sasuke du regard.

"C'est seul plan qu'on ait pour l'instant," protesta-t-elle doucement. "Et je pense être capable de le faire."

"Tu penses être capable de le faire ?" Rétorqua sèchement Sasuke sous le regard choqué du reste du groupe. "Tu crois que le penser suffira à ..."

"Hey je t'interdis de parler comme ça à Hinata," intervint Kiba en s'interposant entre eux.

"Ben voyons," sourit narquoisement le brun. "Tu n'es même pas capable de te défendre toute seule et tu voudrais qu'on te laisse te charger seule de Yamaguchi ?!"

Hinata sursauta, comme piquer par un aiguillon, avant de sentir une colère sourde l'envahir. Et le plus injuste, c'était que cette colère n'était dirigée contre Sasuke mais contre son ami. Elle poussa doucement mais fermement Kiba et se posta devant l'Uchiwa.

"Je vais le faire !" Répéta Hinata avec beaucoup plus de conviction."Je suis sûre que j'arriverais à capturer Yamaguchi !"

Sasuke décroisa les bras et les abattit sur la table, puis soupira fortement.

"Shino, tu es le capitaine d'équipe. A toi de trancher."

"Je vois," murmura le manipulateur d'insecte.

"Mais avant que tu ne te décides," poursuivit Sasuke, "sache que je me porte également candidat pour la mission."

Hinata se tourna brusquement vers Sasuke, rouge de colère. Il voulait lui couper l'herbe sous le pied !

"J'en prends note," déclara Shino.

Puis le chef d'équipe s'installa sur la table et se mit à réfléchir. Un silence s'installa, interrompu par Akari.

"Excusez-moi mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? C'est quoi votre plan ?"

Sakura lui répondit.

"Hinata a proposé que l'un d'entre nous se fasse passer pour toi et se laisse capturer par les hommes de Yamaguchi pour qu'on puisse rencontrer le chef. Et le capturer."

"Et Hinata s'est proposée pour être cette personne," poursuivit Naruto.

"Mais Sasuke s'y oppose," reprit Sakura.

"Mais pourquoi ?" Interrogea Akari.

"Parce que la technique qu'on doit utiliser pour prendre l'apparence d'une personne ou d'un objet est très difficile à maintenir sur le long terme. Ce qui rend ce plan dangereux. Si la personne se fait repérer avant d'avoir trouvé la cachette de Yamaguchi alors elle se retrouvera seule, à la merci d'un criminel et de tous ses hommes de main. Une mission kamikaze."

La jeune rousse cligna des yeux et dirigea lentement son regard vers Hinata.

"J'ai tranché", coupa Shino.

Tous s'interrompirent et observèrent l'homme aux lunettes de soleil.

"Et mon choix s'est porté sur..."

§...§

Ils avaient mordu à l'hameçon.

Assise sur un cheval, escortée par les sbires de Yamaguchi, Hinata observait le paysage fondre devant elle. Ils quittaient la forêt pour arriver vers une zone montagneuse. La montée était difficile et les chemins presqu'impraticable. Mais les hommes de Yamaguchi étaient d'excellents cavaliers et les animaux suivaient un sentier bien défini.

Hinata se laissa bercer lentement par le rythme de sa monture et en profita pour faire le point sur les récents évènements.

Shino-kun avait finalement décidé qu'elle serait la personne qui se substituerait à Akari. La raison de ce choix ? Pour lui une fille était plus apte à jouer le rôle d'une fille. Mais Hinata n'était pas dupe. Shino avait juste inventé cette excuse pour lui laisser sa chance. L'occasion pour elle de mettre en pratique son long entrainement.

"Nous sommes arrivés Akari-san."

Hinata leva les yeux et vit en effet qu'ils faisaient face à une grotte creusée dans la roche. Elle attrapa la main qu'on lui tendit et se laissa descendre.

"Je vous prie de bien vouloir nous suivre. Nous allons vous indiquer votre chambre."

"Huh ? Nous n'allons pas à la rencontre de votre chef ?"

"Il n'est pas là", répondit l'homme. "Il sera là demain. Pour vous accueillir. En attendant nous allons vous loger ici."

Hinata digéra lentement l'information tout en essayant de maitriser la décomposition de son visage. Elle ne pourrait pas tenir avec cette apparence un jour de plus ! Si jamais il découvrait sa véritable identité... Alors ça en serait fini de cette mission, et peut-être aussi de sa vie.

"Nous sommes arrivés", déclara l'homme. "Mettez-vous à l'aise."

Hinata hocha la tête et pénétra dans la pièce. Bien que les murs étaient rocheux, on ne pouvait pas dire des hommes de Yamaguchi qu'ils ne s'étaient pas appliqués à rendre la pièce plus agréable à vivre. A droite, il y avait un paravent et sûrement de quoi se toiletter. A gauche un lit et une table.

Hinata remercia l'homme et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la table, déposa ses affaires et mit fin à sa technique. Elle s'autorisa enfin un soupir de soulagement.

"Tant que personne n'entre en traître dans cette pièce, tout ira bien", murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle sortit ensuite son matériel et le disposa devant elle : kunai, shiruken et son pot d'onguent. Hinata entreprit ensuite de retirer son manteau mais, la main sur la fermeture éclair, son regard fut arrêté par un étrange détail.

 _Pourquoi avait-elle un kunai de plus dans ses affaires ?_

Hinata attrapa l'objet pour l'étudier mais se figea en entendant du bruit dans le couloir. Elle se planqua rapidement derrière le paravent, prête à reprendre la physionomie d'Akari. Mais les bruits de pas s'enfoncèrent dans les ténèbres et Hinata s'autorisa à soupirer. Jusqu'à ce qu'un 'pouf' la fasse sursauter et qu'une main se plaque contre sa bouche.

§...§

"Bon maintenant tout ce qu'on peut faire," déclara Sakura, "c'est prier qu'Hinata ne se soit pas faite attraper."

"Pour ma part, je ne doute pas de ses capacités," déclara Kiba. "Je...

"Hey dites !" L'interrompit Naruto. "Ça fait un moment que je me pose la question mais... Où est Sasuke ?"

§...§

Le kunai, ce n'était bel et bien pas le sien. Hinata, les yeux écarquillés et le front luisant de sueur, observait le brun qui venait de lui interdire la parole.

Uchiwa Sasuke.

Il avait prit l'apparence d'un kunai pour la suivre. Hinata ne savait pas comment prendre cette information. Devait-elle être furieuse qu'il doute à ce point d'elle ? Ou heureuse qu'il outrepasse des ordres de mission pour la suivre ?

La paume gauche plaquée sur sa bouche, Sasuke regardait toujours en direction de la porte. Puis il se tourna vers elle et lui intima le silence en collant son index droit contre ses lèvres. Hinata acquiesça lentement, le cœur battant la chamade.

Le manque d'oxygène sûrement. Et peut-être un peu du fait qu'il était proche d'elle. Vraiment très proche d'elle.

Sasuke retira sa main et Hinata put enfin reprendre une respiration normale. Il s'éloigna lentement et se retira sans plus s'occuper d'elle. Hinata ouvrit grands les yeux, choquée de son comportement. Il se conduisait le plus normalement du monde, comme s'il était naturel qu'il se trouve ici, en ce moment même ! Hinata sentit ses joues se chauffer et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas déterminé, prêt à en découdre.

"Qu-Qu'est-ce que t-tu... "

Pathétique bouilli, c'est tout ce qui put sortir de sa bouche. Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à s'exprimer correctement. Sasuke lui lança un regard méprisant.

"Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser partir en mission toute seule ?"

"J-Je, je ne suis plus une enfant," rétorqua Hinata en maitrisant sa fureur. "Je suis une ninja, et je..."

"Tu es surtout faible," asséna froidement Sasuke.

Hinata se figea. Une nouvelle gifle. Et plus dure à avaler que celle d'Akari. Hinata baissa lentement les yeux et se retourna pour cacher les larmes qui menacèrent de révéler la déchirure de son cœur.

C'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé Sasuke, enfant. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse de lui. A cause de cette méchanceté gratuite, de ces répliques acerbes et cinglante, de ces jugements aussi secs que des guillotines.

Alors pourquoi ça a changé ? Pourquoi est-ce que maintenant elle... ?

Hinata se mit à trembler. Imperceptiblement. De fatigue, de colère et de tristesse. Il l'épuisait. Mentalement, il l'épuisait.

"Je refuse qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit."

Hinata sortit de ses songes et se tourna vers Sasuke. Lui avait détourné le regard et fixait le mur, assis sur le dossier d'une chaine.

"Pourquoi ça, Sasuke-san ?"

"Tu sais déjà pourquoi," répliqua le brun avant de planter ses yeux dans les siens. "Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit, non ?"

Le regard pénétrant qu'il lui lança à cet instant eut raison des dernières barrières d'Hinata. Les larmes s'écoulèrent lentement, chaudement. Et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle pleurait. De tristesse ? De joie ? D'épuisement ?

Lorsque les coulées salées atteignirent ses lèvres, Hinata se retourna pour ne plus voir Sasuke. Pour ne plus qu' _il_ la voit.

 _Pas très forte, pas très jolie, pas très spéciale..._

Une chaleur entoura lentement ses épaules et Hinata s'arrêta de respirer. Sasuke venait de nouer ses bras autours des siens. Mais seulement, il ne la touchait pas. Comme s'il s'interdisait le contact.

"Je ne serais pas un homme digne de ce nom si je laissais quoi que ce soit t'arriver."

Les mots du brun caressèrent sa nuque, faisant délicieusement hérisser ses poils. Mais son cœur et toute son intégrité s'étaient glacés sous le poids de ce souffle. Lentement, les yeux secs, les idées claires, elle se détacha de cette prison de bienveillance pour souffler les mots qui lui brûlaient la gorge.

"Je ne serais pas une Kunoichi digne de ce nom si je m'attendais à toujours être protégée par toi. "

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, elle s'éloigna.

"Je dormirai derrière le paravent," dit-elle. "Tu peux prendre le lit si tu veux. "

* * *

Tisiphone-Edge : ... Ne me détestez pas ... siouplait ?


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente de ce chapitre (surtout qu'il est court en plus...). Mais promis le prochain sera plus palpitant et mettra moins de temps à être pondu ! Promis !

 **Missydark** : Oh merci ! Même si je me dis que tu ne pourras pas vraiment en dire autant de celui-ci. Mais promis le prochain sera meilleur ! Bisous !

 **Cicidy** : Eh ouais, Hinata fait de la résistance ;-) Et Shino, ben il aime sa coéquipière et croit en elle. Il lui veut que du bonheur. D'ailleurs j'ai en tête une fic qui parlerait de la relation entre Kiba, Shino et Hinata. Encore à l'état de bourgeon et qui passera forcément après celle-ci, mais j'y pense ! Après quant à Sasuke, là est tout l'intérêt de cette fic : être aussi paumé qu'Hinata quant aux objectifs de Sasuke. Et merci pour tes encouragements !

 **Hinata78** : Eh oui, Hinata veut agir et s'améliorer. Le meilleur chapitre ? Hm... Peut-être. Je pense que le chapitre 7 pourrait autant te plaire. Mais bon, ce sera à toi de me le dire (et quand cette feignasse de Tisiphone se sera décidée à le pondre ^^). Je ne pense que le chapitre 6 réserve quoi que ce soit de palpitant, mais le 7 sera meilleur. (enfin je crois et j'espère...). Merci d'être toujours là ! :-)

 **Sasuhinalove** : Eh oui, Sasuke peut parfois être incroyablement... cruel. Je pense que son prénom est synonyme de "manque de tact" ^^'. Eh ouais, il n'aime qu'on n'abonde pas dans son sens. "Shino qui m'entrave ? Pas de souci, je me change en kunai et je vais quand même suivre Hinata". ^^. Après pour le reste du groupe, je ne compte pas développer leurs réactions. Cette fic ne doit en principe que compter le point de vue d'Hinata. Après j'ai fait une petite exception pour l'histoire du kunai parce que ça rendait bien, mais autrement, peu de chance qu'on voit le point de vue d'un personnage autre qu'Hinata. Et promis le prochain chapitre sera postée plus rapidement ! Bisous !

 **Lilium-del-sol** : Bah Sasuke a toujours un peu sale gosse qui désobéit aux ordres ^^. Et je suis contente que la réaction d'Hinata t'aies plu. *Tisiphone en mode girl power*.

 **Dadetine** : Oui, Sasuke est un personnage complexe. Altruiste là où on l'attend pas, égoïste là où on s'attendrait à un peu de compassion. En tout cas c'est comme ça que je le vois ^^'. Sinon, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu as aimé la réaction d'Hinata face à la romance de Naruto et Sakura. Parce qu'un peu comme dans ta fic "Chanson d'automne", elle a souffert (profondément) mais ne s'est pas laissé aller à la souffrance. Elle a préféré renaitre. Oh et si ta prochaine review n'est pas longue, je comprendrais (vu que ce chapitre est assez court ^^'). Bisous bisous :-) Oh et si ça peut t'intéresser, la suite de l'Odyssée a été posté sous le titre de "Entre routes imprévues."

* * *

 **Chapitre 6** :

Un film en noir et blanc, c'était ce qui défilait sous ses yeux. Un film muet, sans bruit, sans parole. Les images se superposaient, les personnages se succédaient et une petite fille se démarqua du reste. Un petit kimono sur les épaules, les cheveux aux vents, elle observait l'adulte qui était dos à elle.

Cette petite fille, c'était elle. L'adulte, son père.

Les fleurs de cerisiers tombaient tout autour d'eux. Mais tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était ce dos qui ne se retournait jamais. Jamais. Voilà ce qui défilait sous ses yeux. En noir et blanc. Sans sons, sans mots.

L'histoire de sa vie.

Hinata ouvrit les yeux et ce fut un plafond rocheux qui l'accueillit. Elle se redressa et vit qu'elle était sur un lit. Hinata cligna ses yeux brumeux et les souvenirs de la veille ressurgirent peu à peu.

"Tu es réveillée ?"

La voix résonna de derrière le paravent. Hinata s'autorisa un léger sourire. _Il_ avait interverti leurs places.

"Tu ferais mieux de reprendre la forme d'Akari", poursuivit- _il_. "Au cas où les hommes de Yamaguchi débarqueraient. "

Hinata hocha la tête et se métamorphosa. Elle se tourna vers la table pour ranger son matériel mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était déjà sagement remis dans son sac.

"N'oublie pas de me prendre avec toi."

Hinata ne put protester qu'un léger 'pouf' se fit entendre. _Il_ venait de se transformer. Hinata se dirigea vers le paravent et attrapa l'objet sur le sol. Cette fois-ci _il_ avait opté pour le shuriken.

Si au début elle avait été un peu furieuse qu' _il_ se soit 'incrusté' dans sa mission, maintenant elle était plutôt contente de _l_ 'avoir avec elle. Elle se sentait moins seule. Et plus en confiance aussi.

Hinata rangea le shuriken dans la ceinture marron qui complétait la longue robe blanche d'Akari. Après quinze minutes d'attentes, l'homme d'hier frappa à la porte puis rentra.

"Yamaguchi-sama est prêt à vous recevoir. Veuillez me suivre."

§...§

Une grande pièce ronde, toute aussi rocheuse que le reste. Voilà la pièce qui accueillit Hinata. Au centre, un futon. Et un homme. Brun, vêtu d'un kimono noir, une bouteille de saké à la hanche, il souriait. En se rapprochant, Hinata comprit qu'il était plutôt âgé: la trentaine, voire la quarantaine. Et une longue cicatrice barrait sa joue gauche. Mais il n'était pas repoussant, pas vraiment. Un charme singulier se dégageait de sa personne. L'aura caractéristique des chefs.

"Akari…"

Hinata ne bougea pas d'un pouce et observa l'homme s'avancer vers elle. Malgré sa carrure de samouraï, il avait une démarche féline.

"Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir," poursuivit l'homme tout en réduisant la distance entre eux. "Tellement manqué..."

Hinata prit sur elle pour ne pas reculer. L'homme était maintenant à cinq pas d'elle.

"Tu sembles mal-à-l'aise ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? "

Hinata ferma les yeux, attendit qu'il se rapproche suffisamment. Puis elle se téléporta derrière lui et lui colla un kunai à travers la gorge.

"Parlez et je vous arrache la gorge."

S'il était surpris, Yamaguchi le dissimulait admirablement bien. Aucun tremblement, aucune panique.

"…Vraiment ma jolie ?"

Hinata ne put masquer sa surprise.

"Et si je refuse de garder le silence ? Que vas-tu faire ? Me tuer ?"

Elle raffermit son emprise contre l'homme en espérant que la menace suffise, mais il ne frémit pas d'un pouce.

"C'est ce qu'il me semblait…"

Sur ces derniers mots, Yamaguchi saisit le bras d'Hinata et se libéra de son emprise. La jeune femme se repositionna et laissa sa véritable apparence reprendre le dessus.

"Tu es donc une ninja ? Et d'après ton bandeau, je dirais de Konoha."

Hinata ne répondit pas et fléchit ses jambes. Elle ne pourrait pas tuer cet homme. Elle en était incapable. Et il l'avait vite compris. Mais faute de pouvoir le tuer, elle pouvait encore le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Elle était une ninja. Elle était une Hyuga. Elle en était capable !

"Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me battre avec les femmes. D'ordinaire je m'adonne avec elles à d'autres sortes de jeux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

L'homme lui lança un clin d'œil tout en se positionnant. Il sortit un poignard de sa manche.

"Mais pour toi, je vais faire une exception."

Et il lança l'assaut. Hinata esquiva l'attaque et lui balança la paume de sa main sur le torse. L'homme toussa fortement et s'éloigna. Il observa sa poitrine, légèrement confus, le front humide.

"Qu'est-ce que c'ét… "

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'Hinata lança à nouveau sa technique dans son abdomen cette fois. L'homme fut projeté à quelques mètres, le souffle coupé. Il atterrit contre la paroi et se laissa glisser. Hinata relâcha sa respiration et s'approcha de sa victime. Mais l'homme sortit un sifflet de sa poche et un bruit strident résonna. Lorsqu'Hinata rouvrit ses paupières, une dizaine d'hommes l'encerclaient.

La peur lui tordaient le ventre, ses mains étaient moites et sa gorge aride. Elle était seule face à 11 opposants. Et pourtant...Elle n'eut aucun mal à prendre l'avantage. Elle voyait tout, elle percevait tout. L'homme derrière elle, l'homme qui se terrait à sur son côté droit attendant la brèche, l'homme aux doubles sabres...Elle lança toutes ses armes pour ralentir ceux situés au second rang, chargea au corps à corps les plus près. Les hommes tombaient mais d'autres les remplaçaient. Et pire que tout...

Yamaguchi qui profita du chaos pour s'enfuir.

Hinata voulut le rattraper mais dû se raviser lorsqu'un coup de sabre la manqua de quelques millimètres. Elle se repositionna lança sa paume contre son nouvel opposant. L'homme vacilla, un autre s'éveilla dans l'ombre. C'est à ce moment qu'Hinata s'autorisa à paniquer. Il y avait de plus en plus de guerriers et les premiers signes de fatigues se manifestaient.

Une goutte de sueur coula sur sa tempe et rejoignit sa joue.

"Arrêtez tout ! Arrêtez je vous dis !"

Tous les hommes se redressèrent en chœur face à l'ordre et Hinata les imita lentement. Elle posa ses yeux sur Yamaguchi et se figea brièvement avant de sentir un vent de reconnaissance et de soulagement entourer son cœur.

Yamaguchi, un shuriken planté dans l'épaule et un kunai en travers de la gorge, un brun semblable à une ombre le ligotant.

 _Sasuke-san._

Il braqua son regard sur elle et Hinata comprit le message. Elle le rejoignit d'un élan et tous les deux sortirent de la pièce avec Yamaguchi.

"Hm... Que fait-on maintenant ?" Demanda timidement Hinata.

"C'est à toi de décider," sourit Sasuke."Je ne suis pas censé être ici, après tout."

Hinata rougit. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait cette coloration à la remarque de Sasuke. Ou au fait que c'était la première fois qu'il lui souriait. Enfin un véritable sourire. Elle avait déjà vu ses sourires hautains ou moqueurs. Mais un sourire sincère comme celui-ci... Hinata éloigna ces pensées et reprit son sérieux. Elle devait réfléchir à la situation.

"Attendons que tous les hommes de Yamaguchi soient revenus. Nous les enfermerons avec le reste."

Sasuke sembla approuver son choix. Il colla un sceau de scellement sur la porte, ligota leur cible et se mit à l'aise. Hinata de son côté activa ses pupilles et fit le guet.

Ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre sagement.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello tout le monde ! Comme promis, la suite plus rapide que prévue. Par contre, il y a de grandes chances que je m'absente un peu. Des problèmes du genre réorganisation de sa vie etc... Bref, rien de bien passionnante mais inévitable et vital. M'enfin, je vous embête pas plus et vous laisse lire la suite ;-)

 **Lilium-del-sol :**... *Désolée* Sasuke gentil avec Hinata... ? Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non ^^. Euh je ne connais pas du tout Angelique. Le côté cicatrice, c'était surtout pour ne pas avoir à décrire un type au physique "parfait" mais qui a tout de même son charme. Pour un secret entre Akari et lui, je vais te spoiler un peu (vu que la suite tardera). Donc, non Akari et lui n'ont aucun secret. Mais je t'avouerais que je l'avais envisagé ;-) En tous cas j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre !

 **Hinata78 :** Je ne sais pas comment tu fais ça, mais tu trouves toujours les mots pour me donner envie de continuer. Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !

 **Cicidy :** Oui, ils n'allaient pas rester fâchés bien longtemps. Et puis parfois une bonne nuit de sommeil ça apaise les cœurs et les passions ! *Tisiphone fait sa déclaration d'amour à Morphée* ^^

Foiré la mission, je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'elle aurait davantage galéré mais après foiré... je ne sais pas. Peut-être bien. Je t'avouerais que je ne me suis même pas posé la question. Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le reste ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la ville la plus proche pour y livrer Yamaguchi, ce dernier, jusque là plutôt docile, s'écroula brusquement, mort de fatigue. Sasuke leva les yeux, exaspéré, tandis qu'Hinata redressait l'homme.

"On devrait peut-être faire une pause," proposa-t-elle.

La suite des évènements s'imposa d'elle-même. Ils s'installèrent sur un bord de route et Sasuke usa de sa technique pour allumer un feu. Hinata assit Yamaguchi sur une pierre et lui tendit un peu d'eau. L'homme refusa net en secouant la tête.

"Elle n'est pas empoisonnée. Ce n'est que de l'eau."

L'homme l'observa suspicieusement avant de finalement céder et de boire. Sasuke se retira et s'installa dans un arbre, en hauteur.

"Merci."

Hinata esquissa un geste entendu de la tête et s'éloigna pour se poser sur une pierre adjacente. Elle en profita pour ramener ses jambes contre sa poitrine et lever les yeux au ciel étoilé. Mais tout ce qu'elle put apercevoir, c'est Sasuke, adossé contre son tronc, les yeux fermés. La brune sourit, le regard brillant. Elle aimait cette vue. Elle aimait le voir aussi paisible. Elle aimait le voir sourire tranquillement, elle aimait…

"Vous êtes une femme forte."

Hinata sortit de ses songes, cligna des yeux et les reporta sur Yamaguchi. Il était absorbé par le flamboiement des flammes. Mais Hinata savait que c'était bien à elle qu'il s'était adressé.

"La facilité avec laquelle vous m'avez battue..."

Elle observa l'homme un instant avant de fixer ses orteils. C'est la première fois qu'on la qualifiait de femme forte. Et elle ne savait pas comment le prendre. Parce que cette déclaration flattait certes son ego, mais il y avait cette arrière goût d'amertume. Ce sentiment de mensonge, de vérité tronquée.

"Je ne suis pas forte," souffla Hinata. "Il y a beaucoup de kunoïchi beaucoup plus forte que moi dans le village. Des femmes avec un fort caractère."

Des femmes qui savaient s'imposer, pas effacées comme elle. Hinata se mit à penser à l'Hokage et à sa force légendaire, à Ino et son tempérament de feu, à Tenten et sa vaillance sans fond, à Sakura et -

"Les femmes au fort caractère hein ? J'en connais bien une," sourit l'homme. "Un caractère de feu, une beauté à en rendre fou… Akari…"

Il soupira et secoua doucement la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Hinata, elle, ne savait pas comment réagir. D'un côté, elle le trouvait un peu touchant, d'un autre elle avait envie de le marteler de coup de poing pour le harcèlement qu'il avait fait subir à cette fille.

"Êtes-vous déjà tombée amoureuse, mademoiselle la ninja ?"

Hinata sursauta légèrement et détourna le regard, le cœur battant. Oui elle était déjà tombée amoureuse. Mais ça n'avait rien eu de très agréable. Juste à sens unique. Depuis le début. Naruto-kun ne s'était jamais intéressé à elle alors qu'elle n'avait eu de cesse de penser à lui. À se demander ce qu'il faisait, à comment il vivait son quotidien, à s'interroger sur ses rituels…Il était une telle source d'admiration pour elle, une telle source d'encouragement...Mais il-

"Mademoiselle la ninja …?"

"Je préfère ne pas en parler," coupa Hinata.

Aujourd'hui, elle s'entendait bien avec Naruto et Sakura. Et elle était heureuse pour eux deux. Véritablement. Elle devait maintenant puiser sa force ailleurs, chez une autre personne, une autre idée, une autre conviction.

"Ah je vois !"

Hinata cligna des yeux et recadra sa vision devant le visage triomphant du bandit. S'il n'était pas ligoté, Hinata aurait parié qu'il se serait caressé fièrement la moustache.

"C'est lui n'est-ce pas ?" Brilla Yamaguchi en levant le menton. "C'est lui qui hante vos nuits n'est-ce pas ?"

La température corporelle d'Hinata chuta à une vitesse impressionnante. Elle n'aurait jamais cru un pouvoir geler en un temps aussi record.

"Ah ha j'ai vu juste ! Vous êtes amoureuse de votre collègue ! J'ai bien vu comment vous le regardiez tout à l'heure : le regard qui ne trahit pas, le regard amoureux !"

La phrase tomba comme un couperet. Hinata sentit ses poumons se soulever mais ne put les délivrer. _Amoureux ?!_ C'était un regard amoureux qu'il avait vu chez elle ? Alors qu'elle regardait Sasuke ?! Hinata fut prise de sueur froide, paniquée. _Non, non, non !_ Ce n'était pas ça du tout…Ça ne POUVAIT pas être ça ! Non ! Elle…Elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de Sasuke. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre !

"V-Vous vous trompez. Sasuke-san est mon coéquipier."

"C'est drôle", répliqua le bandit. "Tout à l'heure vous refusiez d'évoquer votre vie sentimentale mais maintenant vous voulez absolument vous justifier ? Vous trouvez pas ça drôle vous ?"

Hinata cligna des yeux sous le choc puis baissa les yeux, vaincue.

Avant c'était à peine si elle remarquait Sasuke. Non pas parce qu'elle l'évitait particulièrement mais tout simplement parce qu'il ne faisait pas partie de son monde. Il avait beau être le coéquipier de Naruto-kun, elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à lui.

Oui c'est ça. De l'attention.

Sasuke existait mais elle ne faisait pas attention à lui. Un homme au multiple statut : camarade de classe, coéquipier de Naruto, un ennemi à combattre, allié à sauver… Mais jamais aucun de ces statuts n'avait été empreint de dimension humaine. Jamais elle n'avait vu l'homme derrière le nom.

Et puis il y avait eu cette ruelle, ces mots aux creux de son oreille…

Et soudain Sasuke était devenu réel, palpable.

Il avait cessé d'être une légende, une rumeur, et un vague souvenir.

Il était entré dans son monde.

Et depuis elle le voyait différemment, véritablement. Elle le trouvait intéressant, intriguant, curieux. Elle voulait le connaitre. Savoir son plat préféré, connaitre ses passes-temps, ses rêves, certaines de ses pensées…

"Sasuke-san…"

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à lui et maintenant il était devenu la personne qu'elle ne pouvait plus occulter. Il envahissait ses pensées, laissait sa marque dans chacun de ses souvenirs.

Et ça la terrorisait.

Parce qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'homme qui venait de s'octroyer une place privilégiée dans sa vie. Parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas Uchiwa Sasuke alors qu'il venait de sceller son nom sur ses lèvres.

Hinata resserra son emprise autour de ses jambes.

Quand on aime une personne, on lui donne toutes les armes pour nous faire du mal. Quand on aime une personne, on lui fait confiance. Aveuglément.

L'amour ne saurait s'envisager sans la confiance. La confiance est dans la continuité de l'amour.

Alors comment envisager de les donner à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas…? À un homme dont elle n'avait entendu qu'échos et tristes rumeurs. Et s'il lui faisait du mal ?

 _"Tu me plais Hyuga."_

Et s'il voulait juste prendre du bon temps avec elle et ensuite la jeter...

 _"Je ne serais pas un homme digne de ce nom si je laissais quoi que ce soit t'arriver."_

Alors pourquoi lui dire des phrases aussi ambiguës ? C'était tellement confus… Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il l'aimait ? Mais pour quelles raisons alors ? Que pouvait-il aimer chez elle ? Que pouvait-il aimer chez une fille qu'il connaissait à peine ?

Tout ça n'a aucun sens. Absolument aucun...

Il pouvait la désirer, tous les goûts étant dans la nature. Mais l'aimer ? Non. Il n'y aucune raison au fait que Sasuke puisse l'aimer.

Alors la réponse était simple : il ne l'aimait pas.

Hinata fronça les sourcils face à sa conclusion. Elle n'était pas satisfaisante. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose sonnait faux. La réalité n'était pas aussi simple. Elle le sentait. Sasuke, il -

"Mademoiselle la ninja ?"

"Huh ?" Hinata émergea légèrement de ses pensées.

"Est-ce que j'ai vu juste ? Est-ce que vous…"

"Je ne sais pas."

Et ce fut à cet instant que tout s'éclaira. Elle ne savait pas. Elle pouvait se poser tout plein de questions, émettre toutes sortes d'hypothèses mais au fond, c'était un peu inutile. Parce que les réponses, c'était Sasuke qui les détenaient.

Une forme atterrit juste à côté d'elle et Hinata émergea de ses pensées. Quand on parle du loup...

"On repart."

Hinata acquiesça, aida le bandit à se lever également et ils reprirent la route. Ils avaient un prisonnier à livrer et des coéquipiers à retrouver.

Et si Yamaguchi pensait pouvoir la distraire pour lui échapper, il se trompait lourdement.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde ! *esquive avec maestria la pluie de tomate*. Oui, désolée pour mon retard mais j'ai eu des petits soucis ces temps-ci ^^'. Pour m'excuser, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est plus long. Bon, je ne m'étends pas sur le sujet et vous laisse lire la suite ;-)

D'autant plus que le chapitre d'après mettra également du temps à être postée...*Se reçoit une nouvelle pluie de tomate sans arriver à l'esquiver*.

Bonne lecture !

 **Hinata78** : Hi there ! Oui, tu me motives, toujours ! Et je suis désolée de poster la suite aussi tard. Sinon pour répondre à ta question, non Sasuke n'a rien entendu. Il était vraiment très haut perché et n'a pas spécialement tendu l'oreille non plus ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

 **Cicidy** : Hello ! Sasuke un gros playboy ? Et si c'était le cas... ? ;-) Si ça peut te rassurer (ou pas), le gros brouillage viendra un jour (ou pas)... Oui, tu peux me lancer des tomates, je suis trop nulle ! :-D

 **colinedejulie** : Coucou ! Ravie que ma fic te plaise ! J'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire ;-) Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Finalement le reste du trajet se fit sans encombre et Sasuke et Hinata arrivèrent sans difficultés dans la cité la plus proche. Une ville marchande du nom de Khan. Et comme leur avait affirmé leur client, Yamaguchi Gentaro était un criminel recherché. Hinata et Sasuke l'abandonnèrent au poste de police le plus proche.

"J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle la ninja. Soyez sûr que vous aurez toujours une place dans mes pensées…"

Hinata ne sut pas très bien comment prendre les dernières paroles de Yamaguchi. Alors elle se contenta de l'oublier et de s'en aller. Dehors la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps.

"Nous ferions mieux de trouver une auberge pour passer la nuit," proposa Hinata.

Sasuke ne répondit pas mais n'objecta pas non plus. Hinata demanda à des passants l'auberge la plus proche et un marchand lui indiqua le chemin. Hinata poussa lentement la porte de l'établissement et s'avança vers le comptoir, ignorant le silence pesant qui venait de s'installer.

"Bonsoir, une chambre pour la nuit."

"Vous êtes ensemble ?" Demanda suspicieusement le gérant les désignant du doigt.

"Hm oui," répondit Hinata, incertaine.

"Désolé mais on n'héberge pas les couples. On est un établissement respectable ici."

Hinata rougit et pâlit tour à tour faces aux sous entendus on ne peut plus explicite du gérant. Sasuke abattit sa main sur le comptoir, faisant cesser les rires gras des autres clients.

"Je pense qu'elle a été suffisamment claire avec vous," siffla dangereusement Sasuke. "Une chambre."

"Ce sera 20 pièces la nuit," trembla légèrement le gérant.

"Tenez."

Hinata tendit ses pièces en s'interposant entre le gérant et Sasuke pour rassurer l'homme d'un certain âge.

"Deuxième porte à gauche."

"Merci monsieur."

Puis elle tira doucement la manche de Sasuke pour l'inciter à la suivre. Le gérant hors champ, Hinata s'autorisa à soupirer puis inséra les clés dans la serrure et ouvrit la chambre. Pas le grand luxe mais c'était amplement suffisant.

"Je vais prendre une douche," annonça Sasuke avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Hinata laissa tomber ses épaules et s'installa sur l'un des lits. Puis le bruit de l'eau coula et elle laissa ses pensées la bercer. Des pensées essentiellement dirigées vers la personne sous le pommeau de douche mais aussi vers son père.

En fait, elle ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarqué mais en y réfléchissant, Sasuke lui rappelait beaucoup son propre père. Pas vraiment dans ce qu'il raconte mais dans son attitude.

"Père…"

Elle voulait tellement le rendre fier d'elle. C'était quelque chose qui comptait tellement pour elle. Elle voulait valoir quelque chose aux yeux de son père. Elle voulait qu'il se retourne pour la regarder. Elle voulait voir au-delà de ce dos. Elle voulait voir son sourire.

Ses paupières se firent lentement lourde et la chaleur des draps l'accueillit.

§...§

Sous le pommeau de la douche, Hinata se mit à se frotter énergiquement le corps pour éliminer toute la crasse accumulée ces derniers jours. Cheveux, dos, cou, tout y passa. Elle se sécha ensuite rapidement et rejoignit Sasuke à l'extérieur. Puis après une dernière vérification, ils reprirent la route. Le chemin se fit dans un silence vraiment pesant et Hinata commença à se sentir très mal-à-l'aise.

"Ano...Sasuke-san ?"

"Hm ?"

"Pourquoi... ?"

Sasuke lança un sourcil interrogateur. Hinata s'arrêta, sa frange lui barrant les yeux.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as... dit toutes ces choses. Dans cette ruelle..."

Elle le vit ralentir le pas et s'arrêter. Elle le devina soupirer mais il se retourna. Pour lui faire face.

"Parce que c'est vrai," répondit-il. "Tu me plais."

Une pluie d'étoile transformée en mots. Le cœur d'Hinata s'accéléra et ses joues s'enflammèrent. Le monde s'effaçait lentement autour d'elle, ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

"Est-ce que tu as fini ? On peut y aller ?"

Hinata sursauta brusquement. Retour à la réalité.

"Non !"

La réponse franchit ses lèvres à une rapidité déconcertante. Sasuke soupira à nouveau, clairement ennuyé. Mais Hinata s'en fichait. Elle voulait savoir, elle devait savoir. Quitte à passer pour la dernière des cruches.

"De-Depuis quand ?"

"Depuis quand quoi ?" S'irrita Sasuke.

"Depuis est-ce que je te... enfin que je te pl..."

 _C'était tellement gênant de le dire soi même._

"Te plait ?" Finit Sasuke.

Hinata hocha silencieusement la tête, rouge comme une tomate. Sasuke expira fortement, lui aussi mal-à-l'aise.

"Tu te souviens du combat contre Jyubi ?"

Hinata acquiesça. Oui, c'était il y a plus d'un an maintenant.

"J'étais mal en point et... tu m'as soigné."

"Je t'ai soi… ?"

Hinata laissa sa phrase en suspens. _Jyubi..._ Un autre événement auquel elle n'avait pas vraiment accordé d'importance. Un épisode qu'elle avait même oublié à vrai dire. Mais maintenant que Sasuke l'évoquait, cela lui revenait.

Sasuke perdant conscience en protégeant Naruto, le blond partant à la poursuite de leur ennemi, Sakura choisissant de le suivre, Ino occupée avec d'autres blessés…

Ce jour-là, prise dans le nœud de la solidarité et de la cohésion, elle avait soigné Sasuke. Stopper l'hémorragie, penser les plaies, accélérer la cicatrisation de ses coupures. Ce jour-là, elle ne s'était pas inquiétée de savoir qui il était, ni de ses actes passés mais seulement de secourir un allié. C'était la guerre, il fallait s'entraider, il fallait survivre...

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Sasuke accorderait une signification particulière à cela. Elle...

"Tes doigts..."

Hinata redressa la tête et observa son interlocuteur, avide d'en savoir plus.

"Ils sentaient la pommade. Tes cheveux longs et sombres, la douceur de tes gestes..."

 _Regard perdu, sourire évasif..._

"J'ai eu l'impression d'être à nouveau chez moi..."

Il souriait. Mais ses yeux irradiait de tristesse. Hinata en fut déchirée. Elle aurait aimé trouver les mots pour le réconforter, les gestes pour l'apaiser mais…

"On peut y aller maintenant ?" Réitéra Sasuke.

...elle en était incapable. Hinata observa cet état de fait puis acquiesça. Sasuke soupira devant son mutisme et ouvrit la marche.

"Sasuke-san ?"

"Hm ?"

"Toi aussi, tu me _plais_."

"Je sais." Aucune hésitation dans la voix. "Rappelle toi que tu n'es pas discrète quand tu m'observes..."

§...§

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du village où ils furent accueillis par Naruto et Kiba. Ce dernier posa sa main sur son épaule, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était fier d'elle. Et Hinata se sentit rosir de plaisir. Les quatre rejoignirent Sakura et Shino qui les attendaient dans la demeure du chef. Hinata fit son rapport à Shino qui approuva silencieusement.

"Eh bien je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici," décréta Shino à la fin du rapport.

"Est-ce que vous partez tout de suite ?" S'enquit une des vieilles servantes. "Vous avez bien le temps de diner avec nous ?"

"Eh bien…" commença Sakura un peu gênée.

"Restez", insista Kyonori. "Ce sera notre façon de vous remercier."

Les ninjas se concertèrent du regard puis Shino trancha.

"Nous acceptons votre offre généreuse."

La vieille dame se réjouit et se dépêcha de préparer la table. Sakura et Hinata se proposèrent pour l'aider et Naruto les rejoignit ensuite pour aider à son tour. Quinze minutes plus tard ils étaient tous installés en rond autour d'un bon repas. Hinata, assise à côté de Sasuke, proposa de le servir.

"Fais comme tu veux."

Hinata prépara donc le bol de son "cher et tendre" et le lui tendit. Pour toute réponse, elle entendit un grognement bizarre qui la fit rougir de plaisir plus qu'autre chose. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était de bonne humeur, heureuse même. Puis elle se servit son propre repas et mangea doucement tout en écoutant la conversation qui défilait devant elle.

"Alors Akari ça te fait quoi d'être débarrassée de Tamagochi ?" Demanda joyeusement Naruto.

"Je dirais soulagée... Il n'est pas vraiment mon genre d'homme."

"Ton genre d'homme ? Et quel est-il ?" Demanda curieusement Sakura.

Le ventre d'Hinata se gondola, son sourire se crispa.

"Pour commencer, plus jeune que Yamaguchi," sourit la rouquine. "Ensuite plus...mystérieux".

Hinata sentit tout son appétit s'envoler lorsque la rouquine laissa couler son regard en direction de Sasuke. Regard qui n'échappa à personne, si ce n'est au principal concerné, qui continua son repas, les yeux clos. Hinata l'observa, légèrement malheureuse, une pensée bourdonnant sans cesse dans sa tête.

 _Je ne suis pas digne de lui. Je ne suis pas..._

Hinata décrocha son regard et se força à positiver. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre comme ça.

"Hinata-san ?"

La brune redressa un visage surpris face à son interlocutrice.

"Tu en penses quoi ?"

"Huh ?"

Elle ne voyait pas du tout de quoi parlait Sakura. Mais alors pas du tout. Et tous ses regards tournés vers elle... Hinata se mit à transpirer abondamment.

"Tu étais ailleurs ?" Demanda gentiment Sakura.

Absolument mortifiée, Hinata acquiesça doucement.

"Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien," la rassura Sakura.

"Je pense qu'Hinata n'aime pas parler à table," remarqua Naruto. " Même la dernière fois au restaurant elle n'a pas dit un mot... Attends si, seulement pour demander à changer de place."

Un frisson glacée parcourut son échine, mais Hinata fit comme si de rien n'était. Naruto venait tout simplement de faire référence à l'épisode du restaurant et ... Hinata ne voulait pas y penser. Elle ne voulait ni penser à cette journée, ni au regard de Sasuke, ni à sa propre attitude. Mais Akari n'était visiblement pas du même avis.

"La dernière fois ? Vous allez souvent au restaurant ensemble ?"

"Non", répondit Kiba. "C'était une réunion exceptionnelle pour fêter la fin de la guerre. Toute notre promotion y était."

"Même Sasuke," précisa Naruto. "On pensait vraiment que froid comme il est, il ne viendrait pas. Mais au final, il est plus gentil qu'il n'y...Aïe !"

Sasuke venait de lancer ses baguettes sur le front du blond, pile sur la bosse qu'Hinata lui avait crée deux jours plutôt. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire avant de se reprendre et de finir silencieusement son bol de riz. Ce faisant, elle ne remarqua pas les regards intrigués que lui lancèrent ses coéquipiers. Celui qu'elle intercepta en revanche, c'est celui d'Akari. Un regard particulièrement jaugeur.

Mal-à-l'aise, la Hyuga s'éclipsa, laissant aux autres ninjas le soin de débarrasser. Elle s'adossa contre la façade extérieure de la maison et soupira pour relâcher ses muscles.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit clairement ?"

Hinata se retourna vers l'origine de la voix. Akari l'avait visiblement suivie.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas clairement dit que ce Sasuke et toi vous étiez ensemble ?"

Hinata ouvrit légèrement les yeux avant de baisser la tête. Ensemble, Sasuke et elle ?

"Ça m'aurait évité de nourrir inutilement des rêves à son encontre," finit la rouquine en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en détournant la tête.

La réponse étonna Hinata mais elle n'engagea pas la conversation pour autant. Qu'y avait-il à discuter ? Elle se renfrogna contre son mur, prise d'une soudaine envie de jouer les gamines capricieuses.

"Cela dit, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là."

Hinata leva les yeux, un brin interrogateur. La rouquine s'avança vers elle, coinça une mèche derrière son oreille et murmura :

"Merci."

Hinata cligna des yeux, se redressa et fit entièrement face à Akari, totalement sonnée.

"Merci de m'avoir délivrée de Yamaguchi."

Sa voix tremblait, craquelée, éteinte.

"Je l'ai plutôt bien caché jusque là mais... cet homme, il me terrorisait. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir correctement, ni à me nourrir. J'avais toujours cette boule au ventre et des débuts de nausées à chaque fois que..."

La voix de l'aubrune disparut dans sa gorge et des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Des larmes pures, cristallines. Hinata en fut prise d'une compassion sans nom. Elle saisit les mains d'Akari, les serra dans les siennes, puis lui sourit.

"Tu es la bienvenue. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu t'aider."

La phrase arracha un petit sourire à la rouquine, qui s'essuya les joues et détourna le regard, un peu rouge.

"Je t'ai observée. Tu t'es vraiment donnée pour m'aider, quitte à mettre ta vie en danger et je... je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante. Merci."

Hinata se sentit devenir toute penaude et se mit à tripoter ses doigts. Il est vrai qu'elle avait aidé Akari, mais c'était surtout pour elle-même qu'elle avait fait tout ça, et donc, en fait…

"Hinata ! On y va."

La principale concernée regarda par dessus l'épaule d'Akari pour voir au loin Kiba lui faire signe de la main. Hinata s'excusa auprès de sa cliente et se dirigea vers Kiba. Puis, prise d'une pulsion soudaine, elle retourna sur ses pas, attrapa la main d'Akari et la força à courir avec elle. Toutes les deux arrivèrent essoufflées devant l'entrée du village.

"Ouah ça va vous deux ?" S'exclama Naruto.

Hinata échangea un regard avec Akari et toutes les deux éclatèrent de rire. Sans raisons aucunes.

Vraiment.

C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle ne remarqua pas la mine plus grave de Sasuke.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors tout d'abord bonne année à toute ! J'espère qu'il vous arrivera pleins de bonnes choses !

Ensuite, désolée pour ma longue absence. Manque d'inspiration, résultat qui ne me satisfaisait pas du tout... bref, c'était la cata niveau écriture. Mais je me suis pris quatre jours pour réfléchir à tête posée et voici la suite. C'est tout guimauve et rose bonbon. J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^.

 **Hinata78** : Yo ! Merci, merci, merci de toujours me suivre. J'espère que tu vas bien et que ta fic avance bien aussi. J'ai hâte de découvrir tout ça :-)

 **colinedejulie** : merci merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

 **loulou** : Oh merci loulou ! Et voili voilou la suite ;-)

 **luce1999** : Hello ! Merci de lire et d'avoir commenté ma fic. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas :-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

Hinata avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Cela faisait plus de six semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Alors elle ne savait pas comment il prendrait sa requête. Elle serra les poings, puisa dans son courage et sonna à la porte. Sasuke apparut sur le seuil quelques secondes après.

"Hinata ?"

Ses yeux étaient voilés et des petites poches cernaient ses yeux noirs.

"O-Ohayo, Sasuke-kun," murmura-t-elle timidement.

"Huh ?" Ses deux sourcils s'étaient levés. "Ohh...Oha-yo."

Silence. Hinata poursuivit, la tête dans les orteils.

"Hum, je me demandais si tu étais libre ce soir... Il y aura un feu d'artifice et..."

La suite fut inaudible, même pour elle. Sasuke décrypta.

"Tu veux savoir si je voulais le voir avec toi ?"

Hinata rougit et hocha la tête. Puis elle s'arrêta pour guetter la réaction du brun. Celui-ci la dévisagea, puis répondit.

"C'est d'accord."

Hinata sentit une bouffée de plaisir l'envahir. Elle fit du mieux qu'elle put pour la contenir.

"Il y a autre chose ?"

Elle émergea de ses pensées, hocha la tête et se mit à tripoter ses doigts. Sasuke cligna des yeux.

"Hina..ta ?"

La jeune femme prit finalement son courage à deux mains, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et colla un baiser sonore sur la joue de Sasuke. Elle retomba sur ses pieds et, ne perdant pas une seconde, s'enfuit à toute allure.

§...§

"Kami-sama, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?"

Elle avait juste obéit à une pulsion. Une pulsion qui l'a démangeait depuis pas mal de temps. Une _**pulsion**_ _ **réfléchie**_.

Hinata contempla son non sens en silence puis le dissipa d'un geste, remplacé par une autre pensée : _Et si Sasuke lui en voulait ?_

L'idée l'inquiéta profondément. Si toute sa raison lui dictait que Sasuke ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ce geste, le doute qui nouait son cœur lui soufflait le contraire. Un minuscule doute, à peine visiblement mais qui grandissait, grandissait, grandissait... Et bientôt elle fut envahi par le doute et le remord.

"Non je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça...Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi maintenant ? Oh Kami-sama pourquoi j'ai fait ça..."

Hinata voulait remonter le temps, effacer la scène et la réécrire.

"Réécrire ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux réécrire ?"

Hinata sursauta. Derrière elle se tenait Naruto, la tête penchée sur le côté.

"Na-Naruto-kun...Euh, je, c'est-à-dire que..."

Est-ce qu'elle parlait à haute voix depuis toute à l'heure ? C'était tellement gênant. Hinata se mit à se trémousser bizarrement, sous l'œil perturbé de Naruto. Long silence.

"Hm...Bon ben il faut que j'y aille moi. Je dois m'entrainer !"

"Hai, Naruto-kun. Bon courage."

"Thank you, Hinata !" Lança le blond en se retournant.

Il y a des habitudes, des petits rituels dont on a du mal à se défaire. Chez Hinata, l'une d'elles consistait à ne pas bouger d'un cil jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne soit plus qu'un point orange dans l'horizon. Et ce n'est qu'après s'être assurée de ça, qu'elle retrouvait son propre chemin.

Alors par habitude, Hinata se bougea pas d'un pouce et attendit de voir disparaitre le blond. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Naruto ne fonça pas comme une flèche. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, fit demi-tour et se posta devant elle.

"Hinata, je...en fait, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander mais..."

La voix de Naruto s'évanouit et Hinata se sentit devenir toute petite. Ce n'était pas le genre de Naruto d'hésiter. Alors le voir hésiter devant elle ne la rassura pas.

"Il y a un an," énonça lentement le blond, "tu m'as dit quelque chose."

"Il y a un an ... ?" Répéta la brune incertaine.

"Quelque chose que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris," déclara le blond avant de se reprendre. "Ou peut-être que je n'ai pas voulu comprendre."

Hinata cligna des yeux pour essayer de se remémorer. Puis lorsqu'elle croisa le regard sérieux de Naruto, elle comprit. Et tous ses membres gelèrent sur place.

"Il y a un an, face à Pein, tu m'as dit que tu..."

§...§

 _Parce que je t'adore._

C'était ça les mots qu'elle avait soufflé à Naruto avant d'être transpercée par Pein. De l'amour caché sous de l'admiration. Ou bien l'inverse ?

Ce qu'Hinata savait avec certitude en revanche, c'étaient que ces mots étaient l'exact reflet de ses sentiments. Parce qu'il avait tellement représenté pour elle : sa boussole, sa lumière, son puits de courage.

Elle qui avait prit l'habitude de pleurer tous les soirs, retrouvait le sourire chaque matin après l'avoir espionné. De l'admiration. Et puis de l'amour. Cela s'était fait tellement progressivement qu'elle serait incapable de dire quand : quand est-ce qu'elle a arrêté de l'admirer pour l'aimer ? Mais avait-elle seulement arrêté de l'admirer ? Peut-être que c'est l'admiration qui avait alimenté l'amour ? L'idéal...

"Hina -"

"Celui qui rêve mais n'agit pas, cultive le cauchemar." (1)

"Hein ?"

Elle redressa la tête et sourit.

"Quand j'étais petite, je rêvais chaque soir que je devenais plus forte. Mais chaque matin, je me souvenais que mon père m'avait reniée pour Hanabi. Je n'étais plus l'héritière du clan. Parce que j'étais plus faible que ma cadette de cinq ans ! J'étais tellement désespérée, tellement seule. Mais je t'ai vu, toi et tes efforts... Tu m'as donnée envie d'y croire à nouveau ! Tu m'as fait comprendre que si je m'entrainais plus dure, alors je pouvais peut-être récupérer mon... et c'est pour ça que je...Que je t'ai adoré, Naruto-kun."

 _...Plus que n'importe qui au monde._ Mais cette partie de l'histoire, Hinata la garda pour elle. Oui, elle avait aimé Naruto. Peut-être même continuait-elle à l'aimer un peu ? Mais différemment. Elle ne voulait plus l'aimer comme avant. Moins d'admiration pour moins d'amour.

"Hinata, tu..."

Elle redressa les yeux. Naruto semblait très pensif.

"Tu y arriveras," finit-il par dire. "J'en suis sûr. Parce que toi et moi, nous partageons la même voie ninja."

L'émotion qui enfla le cœur d'Hinata lui paralysa la gorge. Alors elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

"Tu es forte Hinata. Et un jour, il faudra bien que ton père le voit aussi."

Hinata acquiesça à nouveau, incapable de retenir ses larmes et son sourire plus longtemps.

"Un jour, toi et moi, on siègera sur le siège au Conseil de Konoha. Moi en tant qu'Hokage. Toi en tant que chef du clan Hyuga. On s'en fait la promesse !"

La dernière partie surpris Hinata et redressa la tête. Elle fut accueillie par un sourire chaleureux et enthousiaste. Elle sourit à son tour et confirma à nouveau.

"Hai ! Je n'abandonnerai pas !"

La raison pour laquelle elle ne s'était pas effondrée lorsque Naruto et Sakura se sont avoués leur amour, c'était ce même sourire. Parce que tant que Naruto continuait de sourire, elle serait heureuse. Peu importe qu'il l'aime ou non, pourvu qu'il continue d'être lui.

 _Je veux que tu sois heureux, Naruto-kun. Même si c'est sans moi._

§...§

S'habillant, se déshabillant, se rhabillant et se déshabillant encore une fois, Hinata fondait.

Elle se savait pas quoi porter. Au départ, elle voulait porter un kimono. Mais elle avait peur de paraitre trop habillée. Alors elle enfila sa tenue de ninja. Mais elle eut alors peur de paraitre trop sérieuse et distante. Elle pensa à sa robe d'été blanche mais les nuits étaient froides. Finalement l'ainée des Hyugas se décida pour une jupe noire et un pull crème manches trois quart. Elle enfila ses scandales ninja et sortit de la maison.

Comme promis, Sasuke l'attendait devant le manoir, les bras croisés et adossé contre la façade externe. Hinata le rejoignit rapidement, s'inclina pour s'excuser du retard et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la place principale du village.

Hinata ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Devait-elle lui attraper la main ? S'excuser de lui avoir volé un baiser ? Et comment allait-elle expliquer aux autres ce qu'elle faisait en compagnie de Sasuke ?

Hinata n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre son raisonnement: Sasuke s'était arrêté. Hinata se tourna vers lui.

"Je connais un meilleur endroit pour voir le feu d'artifice." Finit-il par dire. "Suis-moi !"

"D-D'accord."

Ils traversèrent un petit bois, grimpèrent une pente et Sasuke tendit finalement sa main à Hinata pour l'aider à se hisser. Arrivés au sommet, Hinata hoqueta de surprise.

La vue était vraiment dégagée par ici. Et les villageois ressemblaient à des petites fourmis.

Sasuke s'assit en tailleur contre un arbre et fixa le ciel. Hinata l'imita et s'assit légèrement en retrait.

Des fusées déchiraient le ciel, les éclats colorées qui embrasaient la nuit. Hinata se sentit heureuse. Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine pour se réchauffer et en profita pour observer discrètement Sasuke.

Il détacha ses yeux du ciel et noua son regard au sien.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle basculait dans des bras protecteurs, les yeux rivés au ciel illuminé, une paire de lèvres se mouvant contre la sienne.

§...§

Adossée contre un arbre, à l'ombre, Hinata rêvait. Son regard s'était fixé dans le vide et un sourire très doux s'étalait sur son visage. Puis elle leva la tête et inspira doucement.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi heureuse, aussi sereine. Son cœur battait régulièrement mais un peu plus rapidement.

Il y a quelque temps lorsqu'elle pensait à Sasuke, elle se sentait faible et s'aimait moins. Aujourd'hui, lorsqu'elle pensait à Sasuke, eh bien, elle se sentait _**bien**_. Plus jolie, plus confiante.

 _Des millions de baisers furtifs éclosant les cocons de son ventre._

Ils étaient rentrés main dans la main le soir. Il l'avait déposé devant chez elle et l'avait embrassé sur la joue avant de partir. Hinata sourit niaisement au souvenir. Elle n'était pas gênée, elle n'était pas rougissante. Elle était apaisée, heureuse.

"Hinata !"

Elle leva les yeux vers ses deux coéquipiers qui venaient à sa rencontre.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" S'enquit Kiba en posant sa main sur son front.

"Oui. Pourquoi cette question ?" S'étonna Hinata.

"Parce que tu brilles," répondit Shino.

"Je brille ?" Répéta Hinata, confuse.

"Ouais, comme une luciole," confirma Kiba.

C'est en voyant son sourire moqueur qu'elle comprit que ces deux coéquipiers la taquinaient.

"Hahaha ! Tu marches vraiment à tous les coups Hinata !"

Même Shino semblait s'éclater. Hinata baissa les yeux, penaude.

"Cela dit, c'est vrai Hinata," reprit Kiba."Tu rayonnes. On te sent plus heureuse. Et ça nous fait plaisir. Pas vrai Shino ?"

Le manipulateur d'insecte acquiesça. Hinata observa tour à tour ses amis avant de sourire.

"Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que je brille un peu plus."

* * *

(1) Cette citation n'est pas de moi (ok c'est évident) mais de William Blake. Et pour la petite anecdote, c'est en voyant cette citation taguée sur les murs de ma fac que je me suis lancée dans l'écriture des fanfictions ^^'


	10. Chapter 10

Hello tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. ^^

 **Hinata78** : Merci pour ton compliment. Ca me fait plaisir. J'essaie vraiment de me donner à fond, alors tes retours me motivent énormément. Merci !

 **Guest** : Merci pour tes retours ! J'espère que tu continueras à lire ;-) Oh et moi aussi j'aime le Sasuhina ;-p Sérieusement, ils vont tellement bien ensemble.

 **colinedejulie** : Mercii ! :-D Oui, ils sont un peu timides. Mais faut bien qu'ils aient des moments trop mignons avant que ça passe en mode chaud olé olé non ? ;-) Concernant la discussion entre Sasuke et le père d'Hinata... tu ne la connaitras pas dans cette fic. Bon j'espère ne pas trop m'avancer, mais j'ai pour idée de faire une fic miroir à celle-ci mais axé sur le point de vue de Sasuke.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10:**

"Une mission ? Seulement moi ?"

Hinata faisait la route avec Shino vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Et son ami lui expliquait que l'Hokage l'avait convoquée.

"Oui. Ni moi, ni Kiba n'y participerons."

"Je vois."

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence absolu. Mais pas pesant. En fait, c'est ce qu'elle aimait énormément chez Shino: il la laissait penser tranquillement tout en restant près d'elle. Parfois il échangeait leurs réflexions, parfois il partageait un peu de silence.

"On est arrivé."

Hinata acquiesça et se dirigea seule vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Ce serait sa première mission sans ses coéquipiers. Elle savait bien qu'un jour cela devait arriver. Mais ça lui faisait quand même quelque chose.

Elle se figea en voyant deux personnes quitter le bureau de l'Hokage.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Il était là, avec Naruto. Ils discutaient tous les deux, peut-être de leur prochaine mission. Hinata le vit se masser le front, signe de fatigue. Puis il se redressa et l'aperçut. Naruto dut remarquer le regard fixe de Sasuke car il se retourna également. Hinata s'avança timidement vers eux.

"Konichiwa," souffla Hinata.

Puis avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle était en train de se tripoter nerveusement les doigts, l'air ailleurs.

"Hinata !" S'exclama Naruto."Tu as été appelée ?"

Hinata hocha la tête timidement. C'est comme si tous ses réflexes de petite fille revenaient au galop.

"Où se déroulera ta mission ?"

C'était Sasuke qui venait de parler. Hinata et Naruto se tournèrent vers lui, le dernier un peu surpris.

"Hm... Je ne sais pas encore."

"Je pense qu'il y a des chances pour que tu sois sur cette mission avec Sakura," réfléchit Naruto.

"Suna," finit Sasuke.

 _Suna ? Sakura partait en mission pour le village de Suna ?_ Hinata était un peu étonnée. Mais elle ne put en savoir davantage: les deux garçons partaient.

Hinata étouffa l'élan qui la poussait à les suivre et pénétra dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Sakura et Shikamaru étaient déjà présents. Elle les salua d'un geste de la tête. Puis l'Hokage parla.

"Comme tu l'auras compris Hinata, tu seras en mission avec ces deux là." Puis se tournant vers les deux ninjas : "Sakura, Shikamaru, je compte sur vous pour lui expliquer les détails de la mission."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Le ton de la rose était étrangement peu convaincu.

"Vous pouvez y aller."

Les trois ninja quittèrent le bâtiment et Shikamaru la briefa.

"Nous avons été appelé par le village de Suna. Pour assurer la protection rapprochée de Kazekage."

"La protection du Kazekage ?"

Hinata ne put masquer sa surprise. Non seulement Sabaku-no-Gaara était loin d'être le genre de personne à avoir besoin de protection mais surtout...

"Pourquoi ils se sont adressés à nous alors qu'ils ont leurs propre forces militaires ?" Anticipa Shikamaru. "C'est parce que la situation politique de Suna est quelque peu instable ces jours-ci et-"

Sakura prit le relais.

"En fait, la situation politique de Suna est pour le moins chaotique. D'un point de vue extérieur, la paix semble régner. Mais au niveau interne, rien de va plus. Beaucoup de faction rebelles veulent évincer Gaara du pouvoir en raison de son passé. Et pour cela, ils envoient régulièrement des assassins à ses trousses."

"Oui mais ça ne devrait pas être chose très compliqué pour lui de venir à bout de ces assassin?" Objecta doucement Hinata. "C'est quelqu'un de très fort..."

Et "fort" n'était qu'un euphémisme de ce que Gaara était.

"C'est là que les choses se corsent," expliqua Sakura. "Évidemment que le Kazekage est suffisamment puissant pour éliminer ces assassins. Il en a les capacités, le pouvoir et la légitimité."

"Mais il ne le veut pas," finit Shikamaru.

"Pourquoi ?" S'étonna Hinata.

"Parce que ce serait donner raisons aux rebelles," asséna Shikamaru. "Leur objectif est de discréditer Gaara, de l'amener à tuer un citoyen de Suna sous les yeux de son peuple. Et même si ce citoyen est un assassin, que Gaara serait en légitime défense, le peuple nourrirait tout de même de la méfiance à son égard. Et c'est ce qu'il veut éviter à tout prix. Sabaku-no-Gaara veut avant tout gagner la confiance de son peuple."

"Mais pourquoi des ninjas de Konoha ?" Demanda Hinata

"Gaara ne veut pas impliquer sa garde personnelle non plus," clarifia Shikamaru. "Alors en demandant de l'aide à de ninjas alliés pour sa protection, il s'assure une neutralité."

"C'est pour lui, la solution la plus pacifique," poursuivit Sakura.

Hinata hocha la tête tout en se sentant prise d'une étrange tristesse. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Gaara. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait de lui, c'était son teint lisse, son aura oppressante et la terreur qu'il lui avait inspirée durant l'examen Chunin.

Mais elle avait entendu parler des efforts qu'il avait fait, du sacrifice de sa propre vie, pour se faire aimer de son village. Elle l'avait même admiré pour cela. Alors savoir que certaines personnes ne croyaient toujours pas en lui la faisait se sentir assez mal. Mal pour lui, mal pour elle.

 _Est-ce si dur de s'émanciper d'une apparence ? Est-ce si dur de faire comprendre aux autres qu'on a changé ?_

Puis une question s'imposa à Hinata.

"Mais est-ce que Konoha ne risque pas de représailles ? Si nous attaquons quelqu'un de ce village, je veux dire."

"Non. Gaara nous a promis cette immunité diplomatique. Si jamais nos actions dépassent le cadre de notre mission ou est mal jugée par Suna, nous serons jugé **à** et **par** Konoha."

Hinata hocha la tête.

"Nous partons après-demain. Préparez vous bien. Cette mission pourrait être plus longue que prévue."

"Hai !"

§...§

Le vent soufflait calmement, les criquets chantaient et Hinata était assise exactement à la même place où elle s'était faite cette promesse, il y a maintenant plus d'un an.

"Devenir plus forte."

Hinata ramena un de ses genoux contre sa poitrine et laissa ses pensées flotter autour d'elle. Tout d'abord elle pensa à la mission qu'on venait de lui confier. La protection du Kazekage, rien que ça !

Une mission hautement prestigieuse et très importante. Mais...

Hinata n'arrêtait pas de se dire que quelque chose clochait. Trois personnes, trois ninjas. Aucun spécialiste du corps à corps. Sakura était une ninja médicale. Sa présence peut se justifier par la nécessité de soigner rapidement le Kazekage en cas de blessure. Shikamaru lui était un excellent stratège. Débusquer une faction rebelle rentrait dans ses cordes. Et enfin, il y avait elle...

Hinata supposait que sa présence reposait sur ses yeux qui permettaient un espionnage des plus efficace. Elle n'excellait pas au combat donc c'était la seule explication logique.

Mais alors pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de quatrième membre ? Un ninja capable d'assurer la protection effective de Gaara ? Est-ce que l'Hokage envisageait qu'elle puisse être aussi cette personne ? Mais ne serait-ce pas la surestimer ? Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir une telle responsabilité...

Hinata raffermit son emprise, prise d'une froideur soudaine. Au delà de tout ça, ce qui surplombait les pensées d'Hinata, c'était un prénom.

"Uchiwa Sasuke."

Il avait tellement de visages, tellement de personnalités. Elle le découvrait sous tellement de qualificatifs qu'elle se sentait parfois prise de vertige. Le petit garçon fier et égocentrique, le garçon rongé par la haine et la froideur, le jeune homme hautain et moqueur, l'homme en devenir si doux.

Hinata porta ses doigts à ses lèvres pour se remémorer la sensation. Chaud, vertigineux et incroyablement doux. Et l'intensité dans son regard...

Hinata se sentait prête à puiser tout son courage dans ce simple regard bienveillant.

Enveloppée par le souvenir, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et Morphée l'accueillit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Attention deux chapitres postés en même temps. Lisez le chapitre 10 avant ;-)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :**

 _Un fond noir, une table blanche, de la viande grillant doucement._

 _Elle est assise. Elle détache son regard de la table et face à elle, Naruto et Sakura se jurent leur amour. Ils sont heureux, complices._

 _Elle veut voir autre chose. Elle tombe sur Ino et Shikamaru qui discutent tranquillement. Elle essaye de leur parler mais ils l'ignorent. Elle n'existe pas._

 _Elle essaie de voir ses amis. Mais ils sont loin, si loin. Ils ne l'entendent pas._

 _Elle se sent seule, prise au piège. Puis quelque chose la bouscule._

 _Quelqu'un._

 _Et avant même qu'elle ne le réalise, elle est allongée sur le banc, Uchiwa Sasuke lui bloquant les poignets au dessus de la tête. Elle se débat, il l'embrasse._

 _Il se sépare d'elle, elle réalise qu'il a changé. Torse nu, cheveux mouillés, yeux rubis, ailes noires érigés dans le dos._

 _Il enfouit sa tête au creux de sa poitrine. Elle gémit. De plaisir. Mais se débat également._

 _"On va nous voir, on va nous regarder."_

 _"Il n'y a personne ici, Hinata. Rien que toi et moi."_

 _Elle jette un coup d'œil aux environs. La voix disait vrai : il n'y avait plus personne. Ses poignets se libèrent. Elle enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'_ _ **homme**_ _et s'abandonne complètement._

 _ **"Tu es à moi Hinata."**_

Hinata se réveilla en sursaut. Elle cligna des yeux pour se rappeler où elle était. La lumière pénétra sa pupille, la pièce s'éclaircit et les dunes de sable lui rappelèrent où elle était.

Le village de Suna.

Hinata ramena ses bras contre ses jambes, prise de sueur froide. Des bribes de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire. Un rêve érotique. La sensation de perte de contrôle, d'étouffement, c'était tellement...plaisant. Affreusement plaisant.

"Tu es réveillée ?"

Hinata faillit hurler de terreur en entendant la voix monocorde. Mais en tant que jeune fille de bonne famille (à savoir par-là, entrainée à tout intériorisée, même ses souffrances), elle ravala sa surprise et se tourna vers le paravent.

"Oui, Kazekage-sama."

"Alors prépare-toi. Je t'attends dehors".

Et sur ces mots, il disparut. Hinata en profita pour quitter ses draps et se préparer. Elle avait été assignée à la garde rapprochée de Gaara, aussi bizarre et incohérent que cela puisse être. Elle était donc obligée d'être constamment avec lui, même le soir.

Au début, elle avait assez mal vécu la chose. Une intrusion dans sa vie privée. D'autant plus que le Kazekage ne dormait que très peu la nuit (un effet secondaire de ses années passés à abriter un démon, parait-il). Mais avec le temps, elle s'était peu à peu habituée à la chose. D'autant plus qu'il avait fait installé un paravent en guise de séparation.

Et puis le Kazekage n'était plus aussi terrifiant qu'avant. Il ne savait juste pas comment nouer avec les autres et Hinata ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur. Elle était un peu comme lui. Mais elle avait eu la chance d'avoir des amis très prévenants et patients.

Hinata termina d'ajuster sa tenue et rejoignit le Kazekage. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle de réunion et Hinata se posta derrière le roux.

En deux semaines qu'elle était ici, elle n'avait jamais eu à lever le petit doigt. Aucune attaque, aucune tentative d'assassinat.

La réunion se déroula sans encombre et Hinata suivit Gaara dans le couloir.

"Est-ce que tu connais Uzumaki Naruto ?"

"Oui bien sûr."

"Et que penses-tu de lui ?"

Il y a tellement de choses qu'elle pensait de Naruto qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

"Est-ce que tu penses que c'est un monstre ?"

Hinata sursauta, comme piquée par aiguille.

"Non Naruto-kun n'est pas un monstre !"

Gaara se tourna vers elle, presqu'étonné : "Pourtant il a abrité un démon en lui. Ça ne fait pas de lui un monstre pour toi ? N'as-tu jamais eu peur de lui ?"

Hinata baissa les yeux. Puis elle secoua doucement la tête. Non, elle n'avait jamais craint Naruto. Jamais.

"Tu es très étrange, Hinata. Sûrement inconsciente."

"Sûrement Kazekage-sama."

"Je préfèrerais que tu m'appelles Gaara. On a le même âge."

"Huh ?" S'étonna Hinata. "Très bien, Gaara-sama."

Le roux la dévisagea froidement, puis retourna à ses occupations.

§...§

"Nous repartons pour Konoha."

La déclaration de Shikamaru intrigua Hinata. Sakura se releva également.

"Mais nous n'avons rien fait encore," protesta Sakura.

"Je sais," soupira Shikamaru. "Mais Gaara estime que notre présence est désormais inutile. Aucune attaque en deux semaines. Il ne veut pas nous retenir plus que de raison."

"Alors on remballe tout ? Quand partons-nous ?" Demanda la rose.

"Ce soir. Soyez prêtes."

"Hai !"

§...§

Hinata était heureuse de rentrer. Évidemment, elle avait commencé à s'habituer à Suna et à la magnificence de ses dunes. Mais elle était heureuse de pouvoir retrouver ses proches. Sur cette pensée, elle finit d'emballer ses affaires.

"Alors Hinata ? Prête à rentrer ?"

La brune se tourna vers la source de la voix et hocha la tête. Avec cette mission, elle s'était énormément rapprochée de Sakura.

"Oui, je viens de finir d'empaqueter mes affaires."

"Et tu as pu acheter un cadeau à ta sœur ?"

"Oui, c'est fait."

"Fais-voir !"

Hinata lui présenta un ensemble noir avec une ceinture bariolée dans le style oriental de Suna. Une tenue parfaite pour la sportive Hanabi.

"Je t'envie un peu d'avoir une petite sœur," murmura Sakura en observant le tissu."Quand je te vois aussi heureuse en pensant à ta sœur, ça me donne un peu envie."

"Pourtant ce n'est pas toujours facile. Hanabi elle-"

Un coup à la porte interrompit l'échange des deux filles. C'était leur chef d'équipe

"Sakura, Hinata, on y va."

§...§

Konoha. Le village de la feuille caché.

Hinata était heureuse de retrouver son village. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Elle sourit en entendant le glatissement de l'aigle. Le signe qu'elle était chez elle. Son bonheur s'accentua lorsqu'elle et Sakura tombèrent sur Naruto.

Car qui dit Naruto, disait forcément un certain brun aux yeux noirs.

Sakura se jeta dans les bras de son petit ami. Par pudeur, Hinata détourna le regard et attendit la fin des embrassades.

"Naruto, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Hinata redressa la tête face au ton inquiet de Sakura et observa à son tour Naruto. Le blond semblait en effet légèrement morose.

"C'est Sasuke. Il est à l'hôpital et il-"

Hinata n'écoutait déjà plus. Son cœur s'élança dans sa poitrine et, sans réfléchir, elle se mit à courir. Elle arriva devant la chambre, blanche comme un linge.

Il était là, adossé sur le lit d'hôpital, des bandages autour du front et du torse, le regard fixé à la fenêtre. Il semblait particulièrement ennuyé. Puis il l'aperçut et-

"Hinata ?"

Elle éclata en sanglot.

§...§

"J'ai cru que... j'ai cru-"

Elle avait cru qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Plus de Sasuke pour la taquiner, plus de Sasuke pour la faire sortir de ses gonds, plus de Sasuke pour l'embrasser, plus de Sasuke pour faire battre son cœur. L'espace de cinq minutes, elle avait cru avoir perdu Sasuke.

"Je suis là, Hinata," souffla Sasuke. "Je vais bien. Ce n'est pas un vulgaire notable qui aura raison de moi."

Malgré le ton réconfortant, Hinata tremblait encore de tous ses membres. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser, à respirer. La peur. Le soulagement. Le nœud. Le papillon.

"Et si tu me racontais plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé à Suna ?"

Hinata médita la proposition de Sasuke. Puis elle hocha la tête, s'installa sur le tabouret et commença son récit d'une voix tremblante.

§...§

Depuis le couloir Naruto et Sakura observaient la scène.

"Tu crois qu'ils sont ensemble ?"

"Ça expliquerait pas mal de chose."

"Comme la fois où il nous a fauché compagnie en mission pour rejoindre Hinata ?"

"Ouais, comme cette fois-là..."


	12. Chapter 12

**colinedejulie :** Hello ! La fuite de Sasuke, c'est l'épisode durant lequel Sasuke se transforme en kunai pour stalker Hinata ^^. Oui, c'est vrai que la référence n'était pas évidente (surtout avec ma formulation confuse).

Sinon, ouais, ils sont ensembles (ils ont quand même échanger un baiser torride sous les étoiles et les feux d'artifices, c'est pas rien ça !) ^^. Le point de vue de Sasuke, je le sortirais, c'est sûr (en tout cas, la première partie, c'est sûr). Après peut-être que ce sera une fic pas finie. Mais l'essentiel, je le posterais !

 **Hinata78:** Coucou ! Complicité ? Oui ! Et de plus en plus en plus ! :-D L'histoire va continuer à avancer lentement par contre. Mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même ! *croise les doigts* ^^

Ps : Le savais-tu ? C'est toi qui m'a donné envie d'écrire sur Gaara ? Si si ! ^^

 **Cicidy** : Ah ha ! Un triangle amoureux ? Alors voyons voir... Avant, je n'aimais pas les triangles amoureux, mais ça, est-ce que c'était seulement avant ? (oui, je suis chiante hein à répondre par des questions ? :-D) Non, plus sérieusement, j'avais juste une envie irrépressible d'écrire sur Gaara. Est-ce qu'il sera important pour la suite ? Je ne vais pas te spoiler l'histoire quand même, si ? ;-) En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements, ça me booste tellement ! Merci :-)

 **luce1999** : Hey Luce ! Hm des complications ? Bah ça serait pas marrants s'il n'y en avait pas, non ? ^^. Par contre, c'est pas pour maintenant (je vais les laisser roucouler un peu avant de les torturer, gniark gniark, gniark !).

Ps : Je ne suis pas tarée, promis ! (alors n'appelle pas les services sociaux, hein ?) ^^

Et merci pour tes encouragements !

 **Hera** : Oh merci ! (oh et en passant, joli pseudo, la fan de mythologie que je suis ne peut qu'approuver ^^). Sinon, oui, je préfère écrire le Sasuhina dans l'univers de Naruto. Pour mon rythme de publication, après une très longue absence, là je me suis remis à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (voir trois). Donc plutôt régulier. (mais rien n'est sûr avec moi, alors je peux m'absenter encore). Mais si ça t'intéresse, j'ai écris une autre fic Sasuhina qui s'appelle Promesse (une de mes première fic. Donc ça peut-être un peu mal écrit ^^'). Mais si ça t'intéresse ... ^^

Autrement, encore merci pour ton enthousiasme et tes encouragements, ça me touche beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :**

La main sur la joue, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres, Hinata observait Sasuke face à son bol de nouilles. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire avant d'avaler une bouchée, Hinata se sentit pétiller.

Elle ne savait ni pourquoi, ni comment, mais Sasuke la rendait heureuse sans même avoir à ouvrir la bouche. Ses gestes, ses mimiques, ses regards taquins, il avait ce don pour la mettre à l'aise. Et la faire rire pour un rien.

"Je vous sers autre chose ?"

Ils rompirent le contact visuel en même temps et Hinata déclina poliment l'offre de la serveuse. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua les regards et les chuchotements qui s'élevaient tout autour d'eux.

Hinata baissa la tête. Son cocon de bien-être venait d'éclater, assailli par la gêne et le malaise.

"Il va falloir t'y habituer Hinata," énonça Sasuke. "Maintenant que tu es ma petite amie, tu vas forcément attirer les regards."

Hinata sentit ses épaules s'affaisser sous la pression. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne à attirer l'attention sur elle. Un état de fait qui l'avait fait souffrir plus jeune, auquel elle s'était accoutumée par la suite. Et qu'elle avait même fini par apprécier avec le temps.

Se fondre dans la masse, observer les gens, être au première loge du théâtre de la vie... ça avait ses avantages !

 _Mais..._

"Tu attires vraiment les femmes à toi," déclara nerveusement Hinata en souriant à sa salade.

En fait en disant cela, elle essayait de masquer sa jalousie. Et c'était d'une tristesse... Parce que Sasuke, ancien déserteur ou non, attirait les femmes à lui comme du mouche à miel. Tout à l'heure une femme dans la rue lui avait fait un clin d'œil, une autre avait rajusté son décolleté, une autre encore l'avait frôlé de manière suggestive. Et Hinata n'était pas vraiment habituée à la compétition.

"Et encore depuis qu'on est ensemble, c'est pire," soupira Sasuke. "Maintenant que je t'ai dans ma vie, elles s'imaginent avoir une chance."

Il ponctua le tout en secouant la tête et en fermant les yeux. Ce qu'il ne mesurait pas, c'était l'impact que ses mots avaient sur elle. Si ces femmes pensaient avoir une chance face à elle, c'était sûrement parce qu'elles la jugeaient banale. _Indigne d'être une rivale de taille._

Elle n'était pas à la hauteur.

Hinata soupira de lassitude, un cheveu fou témoignant de sa morosité

"Cela dit si tu préfères qu'on aille ailleurs...?"

Elle redressa la tête, dévisagea son petit ami, puis secoua la tête.

Elle voulait affronter ça. Maintenant qu'elle avait quelqu'un à aimer, et qui l'aimait en retour, elle ne voulait pas fuir. Alors elle changea de sujet.

"Comment va ta blessure ? Est-ce qu'elle guérit bien ?"

"Plutôt bien," répondit Sasuke. "La pommade que tu m'as filée est très efficace. Une de tes créations ?"

Hinata acquiesça: "Selon le dosage, un remède peut passer du baume au poison. C'est quelque chose qui m'a toujours fascinée."

Sasuke eut un sourire en coin :"Alors je n'ai plus qu'à prier pour que tu ne te sois pas tromper dans tes calculs !"

Hinata fronça les sourcils, mécontente. Mais Sasuke poursuivit.

"Ça me rappelle Haku. Lui aussi aimait cultiver les plantes."

"Haku ? Une ancienne mission ?"

Sasuke acquiesça et se mit à raconter l'anecdote.

§...§

Des fils d'eau sortaient de ses paumes et Hinata les étala face à elle selon un rythme et une vitesse bien précis. La toile se dessina et bientôt un bouclier imperméable se dressa face à elle.

Hinata désactiva ses pupilles et sourit, satisfaite. C'était sa nouvelle technique : un justu crée par elle et elle seule.

C'était sa conversation avec Sasuke qui lui avait inspiré cette technique. Le dosage en plante, la cuisson en cuisine, la vitesse et le rythme en combat... Chaque matière avait ses variables propre, celles qui influaient sur le résultat.

Pour son mur, suivant le rythme et la vitesse d'exécution, ses propriétés changeaient. Cela pouvait passer du bouclier imperméable à la toile d'araignée en passant par la barrière suceuse de chakra.

A chaque exécution, sa propriété.

Un courant d'air traversa la plaine et Hinata en profita pour respirer l'air pur.

"Vois père ! Vois les efforts que je fais pour toi."

Elle deviendra une grande ninja. Elle récupèrera son titre d'héritière. Elle rendra fière son père. Elle sera une bonne chef de clan. Par le travail et la volonté.

"Byakugan !"

§...§

"Alors tu sors avec Sasuke ?"

Hinata hocha vigoureusement face à la question de Kiba. Puis elle se mit à tripoter ses doigts, sous le regard surpris de ses deux amis.

"C'est...surprenant," déclara Kiba.

Akamaru aboya. Hinata détourna le regard, les joues rouges.

"J'aurais jamais pensé que Sasuke serait ton genre d'homme."

"Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que..."

Hinata sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains s'abattre sur ses épaules et un visage se pencher vers le sien. Kiba.

"L'essentiel c'est qu'il te rende heureuse," Déclara sérieusement Kiba avant de se redresser : "Il te rend heureuse au moins ?"

"Oui, bien sûr ! C'est quelqu'un de très gentil. Et doux. Et prévenant."

"J'ai pas l'impression qu'on parle du même Uchiwa Sasuke," intervint Shino.

"Eh bien, c'est parce que..."

"Mais comme l'a dit Kiba, l'essentiel c'est que tu sois heureuse," énonça calmement Shino.

Hinata acquiesça, puis se remit à jouer avec ses doigts.

"Sinon, de votre côté ...?"

"De notre côté ?" S'interrogea Shino.

"Sentimentalement ?" Demanda Kiba.

Hinata hocha la tête.

"Hm... pas vraiment ma priorité," réfléchit Kiba."Je ne dis pas non remarque. Mais ce n'est pas ma priorité."

Quant à Shino sa réponse fut expéditive:

"Je fais peur aux femmes."

§...§

En rentrant chez elle, Hinata entendit des éclats de voix. Des petits cris, émis à un rythme régulier. Et cela provenait du jardin. Elle s'avança lentement et pencha la tête.

C'était Hanabi.

Comme à son habitude, la cadette de Hiashi s'entrainait d'arrache-pied. Sa maitrise du Byakugan n'était peut-être pas aussi poussée que celle de Neji à son âge, mais sa rapidité d'exécution et son agilité en faisait une adversaire redoutable.

Hanabi était toute désignée pour prendre la relève de Père. Elle avait le talent, la discipline, le sérieux...Tout ce qu'il lui manquait pour l'instant, c'était l'âge. Elle n'avait que 11 ans.

Hinata se détacha de sa contemplation et s'adossa totalement au mur pour observer le ciel.

Il y a sept ans, son père et les anciens du clan avaient organisé un combat entre les deux sœurs. La récompense à la clé ? Le tire d'héritière de la Sôke. Ce combat, ce fut Hanabi qui le remporta. Hinata avait rejoint l'Académie et Hiashi avait peu à peu délaissé sa fille ainée pour ne plus se concentrer que sur sa cadette. Un an plus tard elle était confiée au bons soins de Kurenai-sensei.

A l'époque, elle avait cru que son Père avait renoncé à elle, totalement. Mais elle avait tort. Envoutée par la détermination de Naruto, elle avait ouvert les yeux sur un fait :

Elle n'avait pas été marquée du sceau de l'Oiseau en cage.

Elle n'avait toujours pas été évincée de la branche principale. Et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose :

Père n'avait pas encore renoncé à elle. Pas totalement en tout cas.

Il y avait toujours de l'espoir. L'espoir de briller, l'espoir de ne pas finir dans l'ombre, l'espoir de ne pas vivre une vie de servitude...

 _ **Car celle qui n'était pas à la tête du clan finirait dans l'ombre de l'autre**_ **.**

L'une devra consacrer sa vie et celle de ses enfants à protéger la famille de l'autre.

Hinata ne voulait pas d'une telle vie. Qui voudrait d'un tel destin ? Quel parent voudrait ce genre de futur pour ses enfants ? Quel genre d'ainé souhaiterait un tel futur à sa sœur ?

 _ **Le clan Hyuga ou le clan maudit qui annihilait les liens du sang.**_

Hinata avait pensé à se sacrifier pour sa sœur, lui laisser le clan, finir dans l'ombre et ne pas avoir de famille. Mais elle n'avait pas réussi à se résigner à cette idée. C'était peut-être égoïste mais...

Mais...

 _"Je ne veux pas de ta charité, nee-san. Si je dois devenir la leader du clan Hyuga, ce serait parce que je t'ai battue. Parce que j'aurais été la meilleure. Je ne veux pas te_ _ **devoir**_ _la liberté, je veux la_ _ **gagner**_ _. Alors ne m'insulte pas et affronte-moi de toutes tes forces."_

Un jour l'une finira par haïr l'autre, c'était l'ordre naturel des choses. Les deux filles de Hyuga Hiashi le réalisaient parfaitement.

"Tu es rentrée Nee-san ?"

Hinata se détacha du mur, se tourna vers sa petite sœur et la contempla : "Cette tenue te va à ravir. Je ne regrette pas mon choix."

Hanabi s'observa quelques minutes, puis détourna le regard en coinçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

"Est-ce que Père est là ?"

Hanabi secoua la tête. Puis redressa la tête, les yeux remplis d'excitation. Car qui disait absence du paternel, disait libre accès aux cuisines. Et qui disait libre accès aux cuisines, disait...

"Que veux-tu que je te cuisine ?" Abdiqua Hinata.

"Ramen !"

Hinata acquiesça et retroussa ses manches.

Elles le savaient parfaitement : l'une finira par haïr l'autre.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas Hinata de cuisiner pour sa sœur, et sa sœur de dévorer sa nourriture.

Cela ne les empêchait pas de s'aimer profondément.

Même si cela ne durera pas.


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou tout le monde, le voici, le voilà, le chapitre 13 ! Je suis un peu incertaine de son contenu, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ;-)

 **Cicidy** : Sasuke soutenir Hinata ? Tout dépend de ce qu'il veut lui aussi... Enfin, je te spoile pas plus et te laisse lire ce chapitre. Bonne lecture ;-)

 **colinedejulie** : Alors moi aussi j'ai arrêté de regarder Naruto depuis bien longtemps (très, très longtemps). Donc j'ai fais quelque recherches, et apparemment, dans la suite du manga, il n'y a plus de séparation entre les deux branches de Hyuga et ils sont tous réunis (genre Hiashi aurait dit ça à son frère revenu d'entre les morts, d'après ce que j'ai compris). Enfin bref, dans ma fic (comme j'étais pas au courant), j'ai fait persisté le système de branche principal, branche collatérale. Bon, petit point à part, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! ;-)

 **Héra** : Ahhh désolée... Oui, Hinata est une personne qui se pose beaucoup de question et très observatrice (c'est comme ça que je la vois dans Naruto). Même si je t'avouerais avoir été déçu de comment Kishi la traiter dans la suite (un faire valoir de Naruto). Et j'ai trouvé ça dommage (une des raisons pour lesquels j'ai arrêté d'ailleurs). 'Fin bref. Passionnée de mythologie ? Bienvenue au club ! :-D Là en ce moment, je réécris l'histoire de Phèdre à ma sauce (en tout cas, j'ai les grandes lignes.) Ensuite viendra l'histoire de Clytemnestre et peut-être aussi Aria... Oops je m'égare ^^'. Sinon t'en avais pensé quoi de Promesse ?

Bon allez, j'arrête de t'embêter et te laisse lire la suite ;-)

 **vivi6** : Hello ! Merci de lire et d'aimer ma fic. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;-) (Eh oui, dure dure d'être la copine de Sasuke ! Non seulement parce qu'il est beau, mais surtout parce que c'est un ancien traitre... )

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :**

A l'Académie ninja, certains cours n'étaient pas entièrement dédiés à la voie du ninja. Du moins pas directement. C'était le cas des cours de composition florale, de cuisine et de pêche.

Hinata, qui avait déjà de solide connaissance en plantes et remèdes et qui n'était pas vraiment intéressée par la chasse, avait choisi les cours de cuisine. Et elle avait prit tellement plaisir à ce cours que même après l'école, elle testaient en douce ses créations dans les cuisines, avec la complicité de sa sœur et des servantes.

Toujours est-il que depuis, Hinata adorait cuisiner pour les gens qu'elle aimait. Alors lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'en sept mois de relation, elle n'avait encore jamais rien cuisiné à Sasuke, elle s'offusqua elle-même.

Ce qui explique pourquoi elle se tenait là, dans la cuisine de son cher et tendre, face à une casserole bouillante. Elle s'était munie d'un tablier lavande pour l'occasion et ses cheveux étaient négligemment attachés.

Elle goûta rapidement le plat qui mijotait et fut satisfaite du résultat.

"C'est prêt !"

Pas de réponse.

Hinata retira son tablier et s'approcha du canapé. Elle sourit en voyant que Sasuke s'était endormi. Il était tellement pris par ses missions qu'il en finissait épuisé. Elle se retourna pour aller chercher une couverture et c'est à ce moment-là qu'une main s'empara de son bras et l'attira vers le canapé.

"Tu baisses bien trop souvent ta garde, Hinata," murmura Sasuke.

Il s'était placé au dessus d'elle, plus réveillé que jamais, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

"C'est peut-être la 135ème fois que j'arrive à te surprendre comme ça."

Hinata sentit la petite pique. Flattée dans son ego de ninja, elle répliqua.

"Nous ne sommes pas sur le terrain. C'est normal que je-"

"Tu crois que la mort se soucierait de savoir si tu es prête pour te faucher ?"

La sècheresse soudaine du ton paralysa Hinata. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à son regard: froid, vide. Mal-à-l'aise, Hinata voulut se dégager mais Sasuke la retint d'une poigne de fer. Puis, avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, il colla son front au sien.

"Je refuse de te perdre."

Hinata cessa de gesticuler et ouvrit les yeux.

"Comme je l'ai perdue _Elle_."

 _Elle ?_ Une autre femme ?

"Ma mère. Cette femme qui m'a aimé de tout son cœur alors que moi j'étais trop égoïste pour le comprendre."

Sasuke fixait un point au loin, happé par ses souvenirs. Hinata l'observa.

Elle et lui avait beaucoup parlé. La plupart du temps, de leurs anciennes missions. Parfois de sa vie de déserteur. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il évoquait **ce** **passé**. L'avant massacre des Uchiwa.

"Je l'ai perdue," souffla Sasuke. "Et j'en ai tellement souffert...J'ai tellement souhaité revenir en arrière. Profiter à nouveau de chacune de ses caresses, chacun de ses regards..."

Hinata tendit la main, et la passa entre les mèches de Sasuke. Il en revint à elle, plongeant sa douleur en elle.

"J'ai peur d'aimer à nouveau, peur de perdre à nouveau."

 _La_ _goutte_ s'écrasa sur la joue d'Hinata et coula vers le canapé. _Suivie d'une autre_. _Puis une autre. Et encore une._

"Mais je t'ai aimé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Hinata. Mais tu m'as fait t'aimer."

"Sa-Sasuke"

 _C'était comme si elle pleurait ses larmes à lui. Comme si elle pleurait pour lui._

"Et j'ai peur Hinata. Peur de te perdre Hinata. Je me sens si faible de penser comme ça mais je refuse tellement de te perdre. Je ne veux pas revivre ce sentiment d'abandon."

A cet instant, elle vit tout de Sasuke. Elle vit son chagrin, elle vit ses angoisses, elle vit ses déchirures, elle vit ses espoirs, elle vit ses joies. Tous ces sentiments qui faisaient échos aux siens.

Très lentement, Hinata ramena le visage de Sasuke vers le sien.

Elle initia le baiser.

Il y répondit ardemment.

 _Vertige._

Elle glissa ses mains autours de ses épaules. Il nicha ses lèvres dans son cou, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé. Elle coula ses mains tremblante dans ses cheveux. Il répliqua en frôlant son téton droit.

 _Décharge électrique._

Elle était incapable de dire à quel moment ils passèrent du canapé au lit. Ni à quel moment leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent dans tout l'appartement.

Elle juste là, avec Sasuke et tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

Tant pis pour le plat qu'elle avait cuisiné. Tant pis pour la douleur qui l'envahirait lorsqu'il fondrait en elle.

Elle voulait lui apporter du réconfort, de l'amour.

Elle voulait l'aimer.

Au delà des mots.

§...§

Les bras de son petit ami autour de ses épaules nues, Hinata réfléchissait, bercée par le rythme cardiaque de Sasuke.

Ce qu'elle venait de vivre avait été vraiment... _singulier_. Singulier, elle n'avait pas d'autres mots pour le qualifier.

Une **bulle** de sensation coupée de l'espace temps.

Chacun de ses cinq sens n'avait plus été que... _Sasuke_. C'était tellement difficile à décrire. Dans cette Bulle, il avait été **son** **tout**. D'une manière absolue. Sa vue, son odorat, son toucher, son goût, son ouïe...Tous ses sens n'avaient plus été que Sasuke.

Totalement coupée du monde.

Elle lui avait tout confié, tous ses sens. Et par extension, tous ses moyens de défense.

Une situation qui aurait dû la rendre vulnérable, complètement soumise.

Pourtant il n'en était rien.

Parce qu'elle avait senti tout son amour, tout son désir de la protéger. Parce qu'il l'avait guidée dans cette bulle. Elle lui avait confié ses armes, il les avait sauvegardées pour elle.

À aucun moment il ne lui avait parlé, ne lui avait demandé si elle avait peur, mal. Parce qu'il l'avait observé. Attentif à ses moindres mouvements, à ses moindres grimaces de douleurs. Il s'était adapté à son rythme.

Attentionné, doux, prévenant.

Ce constat la fit se redresser légèrement. Elle se tourna vers Sasuke et posa ses lèvres sur sa tempes gauche, comme pour le remercier.

Il gémit, ouvrit les yeux.

Ils se regardèrent longuement.

Et c'était parti pour un deuxième round.

§...§

"Commencez !"

Elles se lancèrent toutes les deux à l'attaque. Les assauts d'Hanabi étaient rapides et agressifs. Hinata para chaque coup avec patience. Et lorsqu'elle sentit Hanabi faiblir, elle décida de passer à l'attaque. Hanabi esquiva les coups avec une agilité qui cloua Hinata. Elle agissait à l'instinct là où Hinata préférait l'analyse.

"Ça suffit."

Les deux sœur se stoppèrent à l'ordre. Elles se tournèrent en chœur vers leur père, qui avait les bras croisés et la pupille activée.

"Hanabi, ton endurance est pitoyable et ton analyse du jeu de l'adversaire médiocre. Quant à toi Hinata."

Hinata redressa la tête, pleine d'espoir.

"Ta puissance est insuffisante et ton jeu de jambes trop lent."

Hinata baissa les yeux et encaissa les critiques.

"J'en attend mieux la prochaine fois."

Hinata ravala sa douleur et s'inclina devant son père.

"Oui, père !"

Elle devait encore plus s'entrainer. C'est tout. Même si son père ne la félicitait jamais, même s'il la critiquait à chaque combat, Hinata sentait qu'elle progressait.

Elle **savait** qu'elle était sur la bonne voie.

Elle **était** sur la bonne voie.

§...§

Adossée contre un arbre, Hinata fermait les yeux pour écouter le chant des aigles. Le vent soufflait et le village était aussi animé que d'habitude. Sur ses genoux gisait une tête. Celle d'un beau brun au visage inhabituellement serein.

Aucune ride soucieuse sur le front, aucun sourcil méchamment froncé, aucun rictus glacial au coin de ses lèvres.

Hinata passa une main sur le front pâle qui lui faisait face, effleura les mèches qui retombaient et sourit. Un sentiment rond comme une lune l'envahit lorsque le torse de Sasuke se souleva et qu'un soupir d'aise s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le sentiment s'intensifia, brûla ses lèvres et Hinata s'autorisa à le laisser lui échapper.

"Je t'aime."

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage du brun, les yeux toujours clos. Hinata se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il la rendait heureuse.

"Hinata."

"Hm ?"

Sasuke leva sa main et effleura sa joue. Il avait maintenant les yeux entrouverts.

"Promet moi de ne jamais disparaitre."

Hinata attrapa la main et la serra entre ses deux mains : "Je te le promets Sasuke. Jamais je ne disparaitrai."

Il se redressa lentement et se positionna face à elle. Après l'avoir observé longuement, il posa ses mains sur les joues d'Hinata puis planta un baiser sur son front. Elle savoura la sensation, une brise traversant ses cheveux.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Sasuke était debout et lui tendait la main.

"Je t'ai promis une glace non ?"

Hinata hocha la tête et attrapa la main. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent.

Elle était là où elle devait être.

Elle en était certaine.


	14. Chapter 14

**Cicidy :** Je comprends totalement ton ressenti vu que moi-même j'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire la suite. (je les aime tellement mes deux chouchous). Mais après, le problème, je ne vais pas le créer : il est déjà là (c'est eux qui ne le savent pas encore)... Et tu as raison, Sasuke ne manipule pas Hinata, c'est beaucoup plus insidieux...En tout cas, j'ai hâte d'avoir tes retours (même s'ils ne seront peut-être pas top vu le chapitre que tu vas lire. Mais je prends le risque ^^').

 **vivi6 :** moi ce que je trouve de mignon, c'est ton commentaire. Merci ! :-D

 **Hera :** Ah les cochonneries ! ^^ Perso, je suis plus du genre à attendre le mariage et tout et tout. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus imposer ma façon de penser à Hinata. Et la féministe qui sommeille en moi a envie de dire qu'Hinata gère son corps et sa sexualité comme elle veut (que le paternel soit content ou pas). Ah et concernant Promesse, je ne sais pas quand tu as commencé à la lire, mais il y a une suite (que j'ai posté longtemps après). Donc si, elle est finie ! Et mon nouvel écrit (je suppose que tu parles bien de mes écrits concernant la mythologie) je vais tenter le cross-over mais léger quand même. Mais pour l'instant, je vais essayer de terminer Trouver sa voie avant de reprendre l'écriture de l'autre.

 **luce1999:** J'ai rit toute seule en lisant ta review. Petite glaçovore va ! ;-) Ah et si tu voulais des complications, tu vas être servie (et oui, c'est pour maintenant !)

 **fujiarayuki :** Oh tellement de puissance dans cette review ! Je suis contente d'avoir suscité une telle émotion chez toi ^^.

 **Hinata78 :** Hina-chan ! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir, tu peux pas savoir comment je suis soulagée T-T. Et t'excuse pas hein ? C'est juste que j'ai tellement pris l'habitude de tes messages que quand j'en reçois pas, ben j'ai tendance à m'inquiéter. (oui, je suis une espèce de parano, tu peux me lancer des tomates dans la figures ! T-T). Oh et merci pour ton commentaire (ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !). Bisous, pleins de bisous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :**

Installée face à son miroir, Hinata se peignait délicatement les cheveux, démêlant avec soin chacun de ses nœuds. Lorsqu'elle se satisfit du résultat, elle attrapa le flacon posé près d'elle et se parfuma cou et poignets.

Son rituel terminé, elle sortit de la chambre, attrapa à la volée un bentô et courut en hors du domaine. Elle sourit, plus vivante que jamais, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut aux portes de Konoha, en compagnie de ses coéquipiers.

"Tu attends Hinata ?"

Hinata se figea et s'effaça derrière un arbre pour ne pas déranger.

"Ça veut dire que vous êtes bien ensemble ?" Poursuivit Naruto sur le même ton.

Soupir du brun.

"A ton avis _dobe_ , pourquoi je l'attendrais sinon ?"

"Arrête de me traiter de _dobe_ , _Sasuke-teme_!"

Hinata pouffa discrètement.

"N'empêche jamais je n'aurai parié sur vous deux," sourit Naruto en croisant les bras sur sa nuque.

"C'est vrai que c'est-à-peine si on vous voyait ensemble avant," remarqua Sakura. "Et Hinata était peut-être la seule fille qui n'avait pas le béguin pour toi."

Sasuke lui lança un regard pénétrant avant de secouer la tête.

"Il faut croire que nous étions tous les deux aveugles à cette époque. Parce qu'aucune femme ne saurait me compléter mieux qu'elle. Et aucun homme ne saurait la combler plus que moi."

Hinata rougit furieusement aux termes employés par Sasuke. Ils avaient une connotation très explicite. Sakura elle aussi sembla très gênée, car elle s'étira vaillamment pour masquer son trouble.

"Uchiwa Sasuke et Hyuga Hinata," réfléchit Naruto."Ça sonne plutôt pas mal !"

"Uchiwa," reprit Sasuke.

"Hein ?"

"Uchiwa Hinata."

§...§

 _Uchiwa Hinata._

Le cœur d'Hinata se mit à palpiter, sa vue se troubla sous la chaleur.

Surchauffe.

Quelque chose en elle se mit en marche. Quelque chose qui filait à vive allure et emmenait ses songes au loin. Hinata voulut se pencher pour observer Sasuke mais un sentiment la retint.

Quelque chose qui venait de s'éteindre dans son cœur.

Elle recula d'un pas, prise d'un sentiment très lourd, très pesant. Sa tête bourdonnait, et son cœur attaquait sa cage thoracique. Hinata se colla à un arbre et tenta de compresser sa poitrine.

Des images défilaient dans sa tête. Des centaines d'images.

Sasuke lui tenant la main, Sasuke lui souriant, Sasuke la taquinant, Sasuke l'emmenant dans la Bulle.

Et puis il y avait ce kimono, ce kimono au centre d'un couloir de cerisier. Le symbole sur ce dos: fierté, honneur.

Ce dos large, qui jamais ne se retournait. Cette personne qui jamais ne la regardait.

L'image se floutait, la vision s'effaçait.

Lorsqu'elle porta finalement sa main sur son front, Hinata réalisa qu'elle était en sueur.

"Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai déjà tout perdu une fois dans ma vie."

Elle émergea de ses songes et observa Sasuke. Il avait le visage offert au ciel, baigné dans l'espoir.

"Avec Hinata, je sais que je pourrais tout reconstruire. Me reconstruire."

Le cœur d'Hinata se tassa à ses mots, prêt à casser sous la douleur. Et ce dos, ce dos qui ne se tournait jamais. Ce dos qui était en train de disparaitre.

"Hinata sera la mère de mes enfants et en son sein, je ferai revivre le clan Uchiwa."

§...§

Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, Hinata courrait encore et encore, à s'en perforer les poumons. Que tous ses os se cassent, que tous ses muscles se déchirent, que tous ses organes explosent...

Pourvu qu'elle oublie ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Lorsque son cœur et ses poumons la rappelèrent sévèrement à l'ordre, Hinata s'écroula. A même la boue, les paroles de Sasuke se répétaient inlassablement dans sa tête. Le manque d'oxygène couplé au souvenir, lui donnèrent la nausée et elle vomit faiblement.

"Non..."

Sa voix était plus faible que ses membres. Mais le souvenir de Sasuke, un sourire angélique aux lèvres, lui, était bien présent, en pleine puissance.

"N-non !"

Hinata s'attrapa la tête et la secoua. Puis lorsqu'elle comprit que nier l'évidence ne servirait à rien, elle se couvrit la bouche et laissa ses larmes couler.

 _"En son sein je ferai revivre le clan Uchiwa."_

"C-ce n'est pas ce que je... ce n'est pas ce que je... ce que je- "

 _Veux._

La voix d'Hinata s'éteignit sous sa gorge, emportée par le chagrin. Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et y enfouit sa tête pour étouffer ses spasmes.

§...§

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta dans cette position. Une seconde, une éternité ? Elle redressa la tête et posa son menton contre ses genoux. Ses sanglots s'étaient apaisés mais son regard était toujours aussi éteint.

"Uchiwa Hinata."

Est-ce que c'était l'avenir qui l'attendait avec Sasuke ? Uchiwa Hinata ?

C'était ce qu'il attendait d'elle ? Ce qu'il voulait d'elle ?

Hinata s'attrapa la tête et se traita d'idiote. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans son cocon de bonheur, elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à ces enjeux. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à l'avenir. Elle ne s'était jamais demandée où cela la mènerait.

Sasuke lui en revanche n'avait jamais quitté des yeux ces questions. _**"**_ _En son sein je ferai revivre le clan Uchiwa."_

"Est-ce tout ce que je suis pour toi ? Est-ce tout ce que je vaux à tes yeux ?"

Une mère, une mère pour ses enfants ? N'avait-il jamais vu la ninja ? N'avait-il jamais vu l'héritière d'un clan ?

Hinata resserra son emprise autour de sa tête. Il n'avait que vu la femme, la potentielle mère...Peut-être à cause d'elle. Peut-être parce que c'est tout ce qu'elle lui avait montré...

La femme, la potentielle épouse et mère de famille.

 _Mais je suis une ninja aussi_ , protesta faiblement Hinata. _Je suis une potentielle chef de clan et-_

Hinata se stoppa dans ses pensées. Après un long moment de vide sentimental, une colère sourde naquit dans son cœur.

Sasuke avait nourri des projets pour elle, sans la consulter. Il ne s'était pas inquiété de savoir ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle désirait.

Il s'était contenté de décider à sa place, de réfléchir pour elle

 _ **"Avec Hinata, je sais que je pourrais tout reconstruire. Me reconstruire."**_

 _Me détruire pour te reconstruire ? Détruire mon unique chance de plaire à Père ? Est-ce le prix à payer pour être aimée de toi ?_

Sasuke s'était toujours montré observateur, attentif avec elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui parler, il la comprenait d'un regard. Si elle était triste, il le voyait. Si elle était perdue, il le sentait. Et il savait exactement trouver les mots pour la consoler, le geste pour la rassurer.

Les mots pour finir ses phrases.

Mais ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle rêvait, il s'en moquait éperdument. Il agissait uniquement pour lui, pour son avenir, ses rêves, ses espoirs...

"Tu es une menace."

Une menace à ses rêves, une menace à ses besoins, une menace pour son père. **Sasuke était une menace...**

 _Hinata sera la mère de mes enfants._

 **...qui voulait choisir son destin pour elle.**

§...§

 _Peut-on aimer et détester une personne dans le même temps ?_

Hinata ne s'était jamais vraiment posée la question. D'une part parce que la réponse semblait évidente. D'autre part parce qu'elle n'avait jamais détesté qui que ce soit.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Assise en hauteur, dominant Konoha du regard, Hinata ramena ses jambes contre elle lorsqu'une autre question se posa.

 _Peut-on se languir d'une personne tout en la redoutant ?_

Hinata entoura ses jambes par ses bras et leva la tête au ciel. Elle ferma les yeux pour écouter le chant de l'aigle. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux et la réponse s'imposa.

 _Oui._

En ce moment, elle aimait Sasuke et le détestait tout autant. En ce moment elle redoutait et s'impatientait de le revoir. Elle le détestait, le haïssait, voulait le griffer partout. Mais il lui manquait tellement. Elle voulait tellement le revoir que son cœur s'en déchirait. Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle était prête à en mourir.

 _Pourquoi es-tu entré dans ma vie si c'est pour la détruire ? Détruire la stabilité que j'ai mis du temps à reconstruire... Mon dieu, pourquoi Sasuke ? Pourquoi es-tu entré dans ma vie si c'est pour la saccager ? Pourquoi m'as-tu troublée ? Pourquoi as-tu à nouveau rempli mon cœur d'un sentiment aussi doux ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait t'aimer ?_

"Tu n'es pas venue la dernière fois."

Hinata émergea et le temps s'arrêta. Frisson à la base de sa nuque, reproche à peine dissimuler. Machinalement, elle se retourna.

Et son cœur s'accéléra.

"Je t'ai attendue mais tu n'es pas venue."

C'était lui : Uchiwa Sasuke. Il avait les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, et un air mécontent sur le visage.

"Tu m'avais promis un bentô et finalement j'ai dû me contenter de la nourriture de Naruto. Remarque ce n'était pas trop mauvais..."

Hinata se mit à trembler. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer pourquoi. Son esprit était blanc.

"Est-ce que ça va Hinata ?"

Sa voix était tellement douce, tellement prévenante. Hinata grimaça, les larmes menaçant ses yeux. Elle voulait juste fondre en lui. Et tout oublier.

 _ **"Avec Hinata, je sais que je pourrai tout reconstruire. Me reconstruire."**_

Elle se figea. Les larmes s'évaporèrent.

"Hinata ?"

Elle se redressa brusquement, geste qui surprit Sasuke.

"Je suis..."

Hinata avait du mal à parler. Sa voix tremblait. Entre colère et déchirure.

"Je suis une... Hyuga."

La surprise et l'inquiétude s'effacèrent lentement du regard de Sasuke.

"Où veux-tu en venir Hinata ?"

Les paroles étaient chaude et accueillantes, le ton froid et dissuasif. Entre provocation et supplique. Hinata serra les poings, réfléchit à toute allure et-

"R-restons-en là."

Silence.

"Restons-en là ?" Répéta Sasuke.

Hinata confirma d'un hochement. Long silence. Très long silence.

"Après m'avoir fait cette promesse, tout ce que tu as à me dire c'est **restons-en là** ?"

Hinata sursauta.

"Tu m'as dit que jamais tu ne disparaitrai et maintenant tu me dis **restons-en là** ?"

Sasuke n'était plus que férocité.

"Je suis une Hyuga avant-"

"Ferme-là !"

Hinata obéit. Non pas parce qu'elle aimait recevoir des ordres. Mais parce qu'elle l'avait entendue: la cassure dans la voix de Sasuke.

Elle aurait voulu tendre sa main vers lui, le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'elle s'excusait, lui dire de tout oublier mais...

"Gomenasai."

Elle partit en courant.

§...§

Contrairement à toutes les petites filles, Hinata n'avait pas grandi dans l'idée qu'un jour son prince viendrait. Elle n'avait pas été bercée par les contes de fées et les jolis miracles mais par des entrainements soutenus et un père exigeant.

Elle n'avait même pas trois ans qu'on l'entrainait au mannequin de _wing chun._ Elle n'avait même pas trois ans qu'on lui demandait de maitriser le corps-à-corps. Elle n'avait même pas trois ans qu'on lui interdisait toute forme de distraction.

Pourtant Hinata n'en avait jamais voulu à son père. Quand bien même il l'avait par la suite reniée, quand bien même il ne l'avait jamais félicité, quand bien même il ne lui avait jamais sourit, Hinata n'en voulait pas à son père.

Parce qu'elle l'aimait.

Et parce qu'elle voulait être aimé de lui.

Hinata voulait exister aux yeux de Hyuga Hiashi. C'était quelque chose de nécessaire, vitale, **viscérale** pour elle. Elle voulait que son père la voit autrement que comme un déchet. Elle voulait briller à ses yeux. Elle voulait qu'il soit fière d'elle. Elle voulait qu'il n'ait plus à regretter sa naissance. Elle voulait...

 _ **"Ne plus être une erreur."**_

Hinata savait que son père avait beaucoup souffert par sa faute. Il avait dû souffrir le mécontentement des anciens, endurer les insultes et les railleries à son égard et pire que tout: sacrifier son frère jumeau.

A cause d'elle. Parce qu'elle existait. Parce qu'elle était faible.

Mais si elle devenait forte, si elle s'entrainait suffisamment, alors peut-être pourra-t-elle rectifier l'erreur. Hinata voulait désespérément s'accrocher à cette idée, y croire.

Devenir plus forte pour redevenir le futur du clan. Devenir plus forte pour redevenir une enfant désirée.

Hinata voulait devenir plus forte pour récupérer le destin que sa faiblesse lui avait arraché.

"Je suis une Hyuga avant d'être une femme."


	15. Chapter 15

Hello tout le monde ! * Tisiphone esquive avec maestria la salve de tomate jetée dans sa figure à cause du précédent chapitre*. Bon, okay je sais, le chapitre précédent n'était pas des plus réjouissants. Mais ! Mais... En fait non, je dis rien, je vous laisse lire la suite ;-)

 **vivi6** : Honnêtement, ton commentaire a été un vrai baume au cœur pour moi. J'avais tellement l'impression d'avoir trahi tout le monde que je me suis un peu accrochée à ton commentaire T-T. Merci vivi6 ! :-) J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.

 **Guest** : Bah non, ne t'excuse pas ! Tu as le droit d'avoir ton avis ;-) Le raisonnement d'Hinata simplet ? Peut-être ... Mais est-ce que Sasuke, au vu de son propre passé, le considérerait lui aussi simplet ? La réponse : dans ce chapitre ! (enfin, si ça c'est si tu décides à poursuivre la lecture ^^')

 **Hinata78** : ...T-T (suis tellement désolée de t'avoir déçue...T-T). J'espère que ce chapitre rattrapera le précédent...T-T. Cela dit, toujours merci de suivre mes écrits (et mes quelques folies). Bisous ! :-D

 **Miss42** : Hello miss ! Ton commentaire me fait super plaisireuh ! (oui, je suis en mode folie furieuse à chaque fois qu'une de mes lectrices silencieuse m'écrit un petit mot.) Mais sinon pour répondre à tes interrogations...En fait non ! Faisons ça comme ça : si en lisant le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, tu te poses les mêmes interrogations, alors je répondrais à tes questions. Mais normalement, tout devrait être éclairée ici. Mais si c'est pas le cas, je te détaillerais les pourquoi du comment de la réaction d'Hinata ;-)

Et puis ne t'inquiète pas pour le happy end: les disputes, ça peut énormément rapprocher. Parfois même rapprocher plus qu'une séance au lit ^^' (bon, après rien ne vaut qu'une bonne conversation au calme à mon sens.)

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Et merci de me suivre depuis le début :-D

 **Cicidy** : Tu as juste tapé dans le mille ! (et il me semble que c'est pas la première fois ^^) Sasuke et Hinata sont aussi fautifs l'un que l'autre. Chacun a pris chez l'autre ce qui l'arrangeait : elle, elle n'a vu que le cocon d'amour, lui la future pierre de son clan. Et quand Hinata a réalisé qu'ils fonçaient vers une impasse, elle a stoppé le tout (de manière assez drastique).

Insupportables ? A l'origine ça devait être le cas, mais j'ai raccourci ça (par pure flemme, je l'avoue ^^').

En tout cas, j'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui te plaira. :-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 :**

Inuzuka Kiba était quelqu'un de très rapide. Le seul ninja qui le surpassait dans ce domaine, c'était Rock Lee.

Et là voilà en train d'affronter ce même Kiba dans un combat acharné. Hinata esquiva de justesse les griffes de son ami et essaya de l'atteindre.

Trop rapide. Il avait esquivé. Maintenant il allait lancer un nouvel assaut. Alors Hinata fit sortir des fils d'eau de son poignet et construit une barrière collante tout autour d'elle. Kiba se prit dedans.

"Jyuken !"

Le coup l'atteignit de plein fouet et l'envoya très loin. Hinata désactiva son œil. Kiba se redressa en se massant la nuque, puis lui sourit.

"La vache Hinata, tu as progressé à une vitesse fulgurante. J'ai rien pu faire."

Hinata rougit de plaisir mais rétorqua tout de même qu'avec Akamaru, l'issu du combat aurait été différente.

"Je ne pense pas," intervint Shino. "Ta combo était sans faille. Tous les points faibles de ta technique sont compensées par ton Byakugan. C'est vraiment très bien pensé."

"Avec ça, ton père sera forcée de te reconnaitre."

Hinata baissa les yeux et sourit tristement. Kiba posa une main sur son épaule.

"S'il ne voit pas ta force maintenant, c'est qu'il serait bien le premier Hyuga aveugle."

Hinata sourit, reconnaissante.

"Merci. Kiba-kun, Shino-kun."

 _Je veux persévérer. Je veux y arriver._

 _Je_ _ **sais**_ _que je peux y arriver._

§...§

Sur le chemin menant à la bibliothèque, Hinata se figea en apercevant Sasuke au loin. N'y réfléchissant pas à deux fois, elle se cacha derrière un bâtiment et activa son Byakugan. Lorsqu'il disparut des lieux, elle soupira et reprit son chemin.

Un mois et quinze jours. C'était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis leur séparation. Ils ne s'étaient plus reparlés depuis ce jour. Hinata l'avait consciencieusement évité.

Non, elle n'était pas fière de son comportement. Pas du tout même. Mais c'était beaucoup plus simple ainsi. Plus simple que d'affronter ses fautes. Et puis-

Hinata percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet et atterrit sur les fesses.

"Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée," S'excusa la femme face à elle. "Je ne regardais pas où j'allais."

Une petite femme, aux cheveux châtains. Ses yeux verts étaient tellement immenses et prenants que même ses gros lunettes n'arrivaient pas à les masquer. Et elle était chargée de livres.

"Je suis vraiment désolée," répéta la dame."Vous n'êtes pas blessée ?"

Hinata rassura la personne et s'excusa à son tour. La jeune femme la quitta, visiblement pressée, et Hinata sourit face au tableau. Machinalement, elle leva la tête au ciel.

Et se figea, glacée par une vision d'horreur.

Sasuke était accroupi sur un câble électrique et l'observait.

Comme on admire un nuisible.

Il savait. Il savait qu'elle était là et qu'elle s'était planquée pour l'éviter.

Hinata ne l'entendit pas. Mais elle le lut sur ses lèvres :

 _ **Pitoyable**_ _._

Et il disparut sur ce dernier mot.

Hinata baissa la tête, se sentant devenir minable.

Elle renonça à son instruction et s'enfuit.

§...§

 _ **"Hinata sera la mère de mes enfants. En son sein je ferai revivre le clan Uchiwa."**_

A quand remontait ce projet ? Depuis le début ? L'avait-il aimé uniquement pour le mûrir ? Est-ce que c'est tout ce qu'elle était pour lui ? Une mère pour ses enfants ? La voyait-il **elle** ? Ce qu'elle voulait, ses rêves...S'en était-il un jour soucié ?

Hinata redressa la tête et observa la ruelle. Ce même lieu où Sasuke était entré dans sa vie. Elle s'avança jusqu'aux palissades et laissa la bobine défiler devant ses yeux.

 _ **"Tu me plais Hyuga."**_

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a plu ?

 _ **"Il y a un an, j'étais blessé. Et tu m'as soigné."**_

Le coup de foudre ? Est-ce que c'était ça qui avait traversé Sasuke ? Peut-être même que c'était ça qu'il l'avait incité à l'aborder. Mais...

 _ **"Hinata sera la mère de mes enfants. En son sein je ferai revivre le clan Uchiwa."**_

Un projet mûrement réfléchit.

Mais tellement évident...

Hinata ferma les yeux et laissa sa paume parcourir le bois. Puis elle ouvrit lentement les yeux:

 _Elle l'avait trahi._

 _Autant qu'il l'avait trahie._

Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Elle aurait le deviner. Elle aurait dû le savoir : Uchiwa Sasuke voulait un clan.

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ça. Elle s'était juste noyée dans l'amour qu'il lui offrait sans plus ouvrir les yeux.

Ses petites attentions, ses conversations, ses regards taquins, amoureux... Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il y avait une finalité à tout ça. Elle ne s'était jamais posée la question.

Hinata expira doucement.

Ils s'étaient trahis, mutuellement. Ils s'étaient aimés avant de se connaitre. Ils s'étaient trouvés alors que leurs chemins ne convergeaient pas vers le même but. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes attentes dans la vie, les mêmes objectifs.

Sasuke voulait un clan, son clan. Hinata l'avait déjà.

§...§

Adossée contre un mur, Hinata attendait tout en fixant l'entrée de la résidence de l'Hokage. Elle s'était renseignée et Sasuke ne devrait plus tarder.

Elle l'aperçut cinq minutes plus tard, sortant du bâtiment en compagnie de Naruto. Elle sortit de l'ombre et partit à la rencontre des deux garçons.

Naruto se figea en l'apercevant, quant à Sasuke son visage se ferma. Hinata sentit son ventre se nouer. Mais elle se força à avancer.

"O-Ohayo."

Sasuke ne répondit pas, Naruto lui lança un regard navré et prit de ses nouvelles. Hinata répondit vaguement tout en jetant des coups d'œil à Sasuke.

"Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je dois retrouver Sakura !"

Et l'Hokage en devenir disparut en mode ninja.

Hinata se retourna vers Sasuke et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Mais l'Uchiwa ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et la planta.

§...§

Il refusait de lui parler, c'était bien normal. Mais Hinata avait vraiment besoin de le voir. Elle devait lui parler.

Elle ne savait pas encore de quoi, mais elle devait le faire.

Alors en dernier recours, elle lui donna rendez-vous par lettre.

§...§

Le cœur brûlant sous l'appréhension, Hinata franchit les derniers mètres qui la séparait du sommet et s'arrêta de respirer.

Sasuke était là, vêtu de noir.

Un genoux replié sur lui-même, l'autre balançant dans le vide, il fixait l'horizon en jouant avec une noix.

Il avait accepté de la voir.

Hinata se mordit la lèvre pour stopper ses tremblements et s'avança. Il redressa la tête et lui lança un regard pénétrant. Elle baissa les yeux, se donna du courage et continua d'avancer.

Ses jambes étaient en coton et son cœur manquait de la lâcher à chaque mouvement, mais elle voulait avancer. Elle s'arrêta à un mètre de lui, prit son inspiration et parla.

"K-Konnichiwa."

Il ne répondit pas et se tourna vers l'horizon. Hinata baissa les yeux.

"J-Je ne veux pas te prendre trop de ton temps alors... je..."

"Viens en fait Hinata."

Hinata acquiesça, la gorge nouée.

"Je voulais... m'excuser."

Sasuke redressa la tête et la darda sentencieusement.

"Je me sens vraiment honteuse d'avoir agi ainsi."

"De m'avoir évité c'est ça ?"

"Oui."

Il ne répondit rien mais sa mâchoire s'était carrée.

"Je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai agi comme une enfant."

Long silence.

"Tu veux te remettre avec moi ?"

Le cœur d'Hinata rata un battement. La proposition lui cloua le bec. Puis très vite son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Et c'est là qu'elle le réalisa:

 _Il lui manquait._

Terriblement. Elle avait eu beau s'être couverte de mensonge, fermer les yeux et prétendu que tout allait bien...Ce n'était pas vrai. Il lui manquait. Son regard, ses attentions, ses taquineries, leurs conversations...Et sa proposition lui faisait prendre conscience de ça.

"Tu veux te remettre avec moi ?"

Hinata ouvrit la bouche, prête à s'engouffrer dans la proposition.

"Es-tu prête à renier ton clan pour moi ?"

Douche froide.

"Parce que si tu veux être avec moi, c'est ce que tu devras faire."

Long silence.

"C'est ce qui me semblait," soupira Sasuke en se redressant. "On n'a plus rien à se dire alors."

"Attends !"

Il s'arrêta, Hinata baissa la tête. Elle avait la main tendue vers lui, le front luisant de sueur et la gorge sèche.

"Je-"

Le cœur d'Hinata battait la chamade. Elle regarda longuement son bras tendu vers lui. Puis lentement elle le baissa.

"Je ne peux pas."

Les sourcils froncés, le regard perdu, Hinata contemplait sa propre conclusion : _je ne peux pas._

"Je ne peux pas vivre de cette façon."

Elle dissimula ses yeux sous sa frange.

"Je sais que je suis indigne de toi mais... je ne peux plus vivre en esquisse ratée..."

Sa voix s'essouffla jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un murmure.

"J'ai vraiment besoin que Père change de regard sur moi. J'ai besoin d'être autre chose qu'un espoir raté. J'ai besoin d'être vue autrement. Et si Naruto-kun m'a bien prouvée une chose, c'est qu'avec beaucoup effort, on peut faire changer les choses, changer le regard des autres. Et je- j'ai tellement fourni d'effort pour y arriver. Je me suis tellement entrainée. J'ai tellement donné pour un jour y parvenir que- "

Ses larmes vinrent saler ses lèvres.

"Je suis tellement désolée Sasuke. Tellement désolée d'être aussi pitoyable et indigne de ton amour. Je sais que je ne te mérite pas. Je sais que je suis extrêmement égoïste ... Mais si tu pouvais seulement me pardonner ma faiblesse alors je-"

Elle se sentirait moins oppressée. Une raison parfaitement égoïste, mais...Il avait toujours été sincère avec elle, elle le savait. Il s'était ouvert à elle. Il l'avait aimée, taquinée, sublimée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas demeurer cette épave échouée aux yeux de son père...

C'était au dessus de ses forces.

"La vie est vraiment faite bizarrement."

Hinata redressa lentement la tête. Sasuke, toujours dos à elle, avait les yeux levé au ciel.

"J'ai été attiré par toi sans même le savoir. Et quand je l'ai su, j'ai d'abord été en colère. Parce que ça contrevenait à mes espoirs, à mes attentes. Et puis j'ai réalisé que je te comprenais. Bien plus que je ne voulais me l'avouer."

Il baissa la tête.

"Je connais ce sentiment, Hinata. Ce sentiment de ne pas exister, de tout donner sans que ce ne soit jamais suffisant. Invisible, inexistant...Parce qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un pour t'éclipser. "

Il soupira lourdement et agita nerveusement sa jambe.

"Toi et moi, on se ressemble plus que je ne l'aurai jamais cru. Ce que tu ressens, tes choix, ta faiblesse vis-à-vis de ton père... J'ai voulu les nier, les occulter, mais je ne peux que les comprendre. Parce que si j'avais été à ta place, si j'avais eu ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite chance de briller aux yeux de mon père, je t'aurais abandonné sans une once d'hésitation. Et c'est peut-être ça que j'ai eu le plus de mal à admettre: que je te comprennes alors que mes objectifs divergent des tiens."

Long silence. Sasuke la regarda pardessus son épaule, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"Je suis vraiment heureux que tu n'aies pas accepté mon chantage. Parce que ça fait vraiment de toi, la seule fille qui puisse faire écho à ce que je suis."

Les mots auraient dû la consoler, lui enlever le poids de la culpabilité. Pourtant c'est l'inverse qui se produisit. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle de chaud au creux de son oreille.

"Promets-moi de réussir là où je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire."

Un simple murmure, plus léger qu'une caresse. Hinata releva les yeux.

Il avait disparu.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour tout le monde !* Se prend toute une caisse de tomate dans la figure*

Bon ok, c'est vrai que là pour le coup, je l'ai bien cherché. Ça fait quoi, plus d'un an que j'ai rien posté ? Rah là là, et l'excuse de toujours étant bien entendu les études.

Après je me suis tellement donnée cette année que...j'ai super bien validé mon année. Et sans passer par les rattrapages pour une fois ! * Tisi trop fière d'elle* ^^

'Fin bref.

Ça va peut-être vous paraitre un peu bizarre, mais, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus poster de chapitre ici que aujourd'hui, je stresse comme une malade. Un peu comme la première fois que j'ai posté une histoire sur ce site.

...La vache, qu'est-ce que je suis nerveuse ! *Tisi sue à grosse goûte*

Re 'fin bref.

Pour les reviews, cette fois-ci je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre dans l'immédiat. Je suis vraiment désolée ! Mais promis, au prochain chapitre, je réponds à tout le monde !

Le prochain chapitre sera posté la semaine prochaine (peut-être) ou dans deux semaines (et là, ce sera sûr).

Bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ! :-D

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 :**

"Du wasabi ?" Répéta lentement Sasuke. "Tu t'étais mise du wasabi dans le nez ?"

"Oui, confirma Hinata en hochant la tête. "Et j'ai tellement pleuré ce jour-là."

Elle éclata de rire face à la stupeur qui se dépeignit sur le visage de Sasuke. Puis s'essuyant la larme qui venait de couler, elle repensa à ce souvenir.

Elle venait à peine de fêter ses trois ans et il y avait cette boule de wasabi. Verte, tentante... Hinata ne saurait pas s'expliquer pourquoi, mais la minute d'après, le condiment finissait dans son nez. Evidemment la sensation qui suivit l'acte fut loin d'être agréable. Plutôt douloureux même. Et un peu humiliant.

Mais c'était le seul souvenir dans lequel son père se précipitait vers elle, inquiet, paniqué, désemparé. Son tout jeune père...

"Jamais je n'aurais cru ça de toi."

L'ainée des Hyuga redressa la tête et observa Sasuke secouer la tête. Elle lui sourit.

"Tout le monde a été jeune." Répondit-elle en observant le bambin que Sasuke avait pour mission de garder. "Je suis sûre que toi aussi tu as dû faire des bêtises pas très avouables."

"Peut-être," concéda Sasuke un peu bougon. "Mais me mettre des trucs dans le nez ? Sûrement pas !"

Hinata pouffa à nouveau.

Depuis qu'elle s'était ouverte à lui, depuis qu'elle lui avait fait part de ses sentiments contradictoires, leurs rapports s'étaient nettement améliorés.

Il n'était plus en froid polaire avec elle, elle ne cherchait plus à l'éviter.

 _C'était plus agréable, beaucoup plus agréable..._

"Il est bientôt 16h00, il faut que j'y aille."

Hinata acquiesça et lui souhaita une bonne journée.

 _Sasuke, Uchiwa Sasuke..._

Tant qu'elle pouvait lui continuer à le voir, à lui parler aussi librement alors...

Alors elle pouvait tout endurer.

Oui, tout endurer.

§...§

Depuis qu'elle avait goûté au monde de l'amour, Hinata avait appris quelque chose de très utile : la colère est un excellent substitut aux larmes.

Alors d'un pas déterminé, Hinata se dirigea vers le céramiste du coin, lui acheta son vase le plus moche et, munie de sa nouvelle acquisition, déboula dans "la" ruelle. Puis s'imaginant qu'il s'agissait de la tête de Sasuke, elle lâcha le vase et en piétina les restes avec frénésie.

 _"Tu me plais Hyuga."_

"Menteur !"

 _"Aucune fille ne saurait mieux me compléter qu'elle."_

"Menteur !"

 _"Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Hinata. Mais tu m'as fait t'aimer."_

"Menteur, sale menteur !"

 _"Uchiwa Hinata..."_

" **Ment**...eur..."

Hinata s'arrêta de crier, rattrapée par la vérité. Alors elle baissa les bras, vaincue et s'adossa contre la palissade.

Sasuke n'était pas un menteur. Il n'avait jamais cessé d'être honnête avec elle, de s'ouvrir continuellement et de-

 _"En son sein je ferai revivre le clan Uchiwa..."_

"Je suis celle qui a renoncé. Pas lui."

Et comme pour appuyer ses propos, elle baissa les yeux et observa le tas de cendre qu'elle venait de créer. Plus aucun morceau, seulement de la poussière.

"Ce n'est plus réparable maintenant."

Lourd constat.

Alors elle dissimula ses yeux sous son bras et s'efforça de ne pas pleurer.

Sasuke et une autre. Sasuke souriant avec une autre. Sasuke dînant avec une autre.

Le destin faisait vraiment les choses bizarrement. Par exemple, si elle n'avait pas manqué de lait aujourd'hui, jamais elle n'aurait marché dans les rues de Konoha à la recherche d'une épicerie encore ouverte. Jamais elle ne serait tombée sur un Shikamaru et une Temari s'embrassant furieusement derrière un buisson. Jamais elle n'aurait détalé comme un lapin, choquée par la scène. Jamais elle n'aurait fini devant un restaurant, à bout de souffle. Jamais elle ne serait entrée pour demander un verre d'eau.

Jamais elle n'aurait vu Sasuke avec cette autre fille...

Hinata se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de douleur.

Mais même si elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, même si elle était fautive, Hinata n'arrivait pas à ne pas en vouloir à Sasuke.

Parce qu'il l'avait remplacée avec tellement de facilité alors qu'elle continuait à l'aimer. Parce qu'elle lui avait tout donné : sans retenue, sans arrière-pensée.

Son cœur, sa confiance, son corps...

Mais lui, il...

Il souriait à une autre.

§...§

C'était un de ses lieux préférés de tout Konoha, elle y était venue plusieurs fois. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est avec un nœud dans le ventre qu'elle pénétra l'enceinte et se dirigea vers l'accueil.

Et elle la vit sous un nouveau jour : la nouvelle bibliothécaire.

Cette femme aux grosses lunettes et aux yeux verts étincelants. Le vert, la couleur préférée de Sasuke...

"Je peux vous aider ?"

Hinata acquiesça, la gorge nouée.

"J'aimerais (sa voix était enrouée) un livre...pour me distraire."

La bibliothécaire fit mine de réfléchir, un doigt sur le menton, puis son regard s'éclaira. Elle se dirigea en vitesse vers un rayon. Dès qu'elle disparut de son champ de vision, Hinata soupira, éteinte. Tellement de tristesse, tellement de mauvais sentiments...

"Voilà pour vous ! Je suis sûre que ce livre saura vous apporter satisfaction !"

Hinata releva ses yeux cernés et observa le visage rayonnant de la femme. Elle semblait gentille, véritablement gentille.

Alors Hinata sourit à son tour, tristement, mais sincèrement.

"Merci. Merci pour tout."

 _Merci de rendre Sasuke heureux. Merci de faire ce que je suis incapable d'accomplir..._

La jeune femme sourit et lui tendit le livre. Hinata l'attrapa.

Et tomba à la renverse

"M-Mais, mais c'est...!"

Hinata n'en revenait pas. Elle bégaya, rougit, cligna des yeux.

"Un livre cochon ? Tout à fait ! Distraction garantie !"

Hinata observa tour-à-tour le livre et la bibliothécaire. La dernière avait les deux pouces levés et souriait à pleine dents. L'ainée des Hyuga, qui s'était résolue à choisir la noblesse du cœur, était maintenant sur le cul.

Au sens propre comme au sens figuré...

Le choc passé, Hinata se releva pour rendre poliment le livre mais la bibliothécaire portait déjà son regard au loin.

"Oh c'est vous monsieur ! Je peux vous aider ?"

Hinata n'eut pas le temps de se retourner.

"La Comtesse Cochonou ?" S'éleva une voix grave par dessus son épaule. "Bon choix."

A cet instant, Hinata ne désira rien de plus au monde qu'être frappée par la foudre. Elle retint un gémissement et se tourna vers Kakashi-sensei dans l'espoir de remettre les choses aux clairs.

Mais elle ne put en dire plus.

Kurenai-sensei, juste derrière, la dévisageait, choquée.

Elle. Un livre olé olé chaud lapinou bien en évidence dans les mains.

§...§

Les pieds nus se balançant au dessus du lac, Hinata embrassait l'horizon du regard.

Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Des portes s'ouvraient, d'autres se refermaient et aucune ne semblaient la conduire au bonheur.

Pourtant, elle l'avait été, heureuse. À un temps T de sa vie, elle l'avait vraiment été.

L'après Naruto, l'avant Sasuke. Dans cette intervalle où n'avaient comptées que ses entrainements et la reconnaissance de son clan... Dans cet interlude, elle avait été heureuse.

Avoir un objectif et s'y investir corps et âme, cela avait eu un côté confortable, simple. Pas d'interrogations, pas de troubles. L'avenir était alors certain, binaire : ou bien elle parvenait à plaire à son père et était heureuse, ou bien elle échouait et finissait ses jours dans la honte.

Aujourd'hui, la vie lui avait retiré ce confort, cette simplicité. Même si elle gagnait la reconnaissance de son père et de son clan, jamais elle ne serait heureuse. Jamais elle ne serait pleine.

Parce que Sasuke serait absent du tableau.

Mais l'inverse était tout aussi terrifiant. Si jamais elle ne parvenait pas à briller aux yeux de son père, alors jamais elle ne pourrait véritablement exister. Son père, son héros, son modèle...

Elle était le déchet à l'origine de son déshonneur, la fille qui n'avait cessé de briser ses attentes... Il avait cru en elle, alors que tout le monde l'encourageait à préférer Hanabi. Il lui avait donné une chance là où personne n'y voyait d'intérêt. Il avait pris sa défense auprès des anciens. Il avait cru en elle.

Et elle avait échoué. Tellement de fois. Le rendant toujours un peu plus amère, toujours moins humain, toujours moins _père_.

Ce que son père était aujourd'hui n'est que le résultat de sa propre incompétence. Faible, inutile...

"Je n'ai plus le droit de décevoir Père. Je veux lui donner raison. Je veux lui apporter cette satisfaction. Je veux...Je veux qu'il n'ait plus à regretter ma naissance."

Sur ces mots, Hinata sourit tristement à son reflet aqueux.

Finalement, il était heureux que Sasuke se soit trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'aurait pas à subir les conséquences de ses échecs à elle. Il n'aurait pas à supporter tous ça.

C'était plus juste.

Après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vécu, Sasuke avait droit au bonheur.

Elle, non.

§...§

Postée timidement à l'entrebâillement de la porte, Hinata observait avec une pointe de tristesse l'intérieur du dojo. Murs blancs tapissés de vert, tamis gris, planches cirées sur les bords...

Et au centre un père qui entrainait sa fille.

Durant sa petite enfance, Hinata avait essentiellement vécu dans ce dojo: entrainée par son père sous le regard vide de son oncle. Elle se rappelait la dureté des exercices. Elle se souvenait avoir détesté chaque seconde de ses entrainements.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on la bannisse de ce dojo et qu'elle ne se mettent à les regretter: _les seuls moments qu'elle passait avec son père..._

Hinata soupira doucement pour évacuer le souvenir, puis apostropha timidement le chef du clan.

"Vous m'avez fait demander père ?"

"Entre."

Elle retira ses sandales et pénétra à l'intérieur du dojo. Son père et son éternel air sévère s'installèrent au bord centrale de la pièce tandis qu'elle rejoignait Hanabi. Toutes les deux étaient maintenant à genoux face à lui, les fronts inclinés.

"Il se dit dans le village que tu as fait beaucoup progrès."

Le cœur d'Hinata rata un battement.

"Je veux voir si ces histoires sont avérées."

Légèrement déboussolée, Hinata releva son front et comprit. Sa sœur s'était déjà mise en posture de combat. Son joli visage était inexpressif. Hinata se plaça face à elle, les pupilles actives.

"Commencez !"

§...§

 _"Tu es faible."_

Hinata ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où on lui avait répété ces mots. Elle ne comptait plus les personnes qui lui avait ces mots. Son père, Neji, et même Sasuke...

 _"Tu es faible."_

Quatre syllabes, quatre sons presque mélodieux. Facile à dire, rapide à prononcer.

Mais tellement destructeurs...

Hinata s'était construite autour de ces trois mots. Sa timidité, ses incertitudes, sa manière d'aimer de loin... Tout remontait toujours à ces trois mots, à ce jugement.

 _"Tu es faible, Hinata."_

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Aujourd'hui, elle avait la chance de remonter la pente. Aujourd'hui elle avait l'occasion de montrer les fruits de son dur labeur. Aujourd'hui elle avait la possibilité d'être autre chose qu'une ratée aux yeux de son père.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui il la regardait. Il la regardait véritablement. Comme un père qui regarde son enfant...

 _Je ne veux plus être faible._ _Je ne veux plus vivre dans l'ombre !_

D'un geste, elle prit de la distance et invoqua son mur de fil. Hanabi avait pris son élan pour lui foncer dessus.

"Jyuken !"

Elle frappa le mur et l'effet de sa technique se décupla. Hanabi fut éjectée sans ménagement.

Le combat était terminé.

§...§

 _Forte._

La seule fois où avait été lié à cet adjectif, c'était à travers les paroles d'un brigand à l'honorabilité douteuse. _"Vous êtes une femme forte",_ que lui avait dit Yamaguchi, les yeux voilés et le sourire béat. S'il avait semblé convaincu par ses propres paroles, Hinata elle était restée plus lucide.

Un tissu de mensonge. Voilà ce que les paroles de Yamaguchi avait représenté pour elle. Un vulgaire ramassis d'escroqueries, sorti de la bouche d'un escroc qui savait manier la flatterie mal placée...

Avec le temps, Hinata l'avait compris : la valeur d'un compliment ne se mesure pas à la grandeur de ses mots mais à la noblesse de la personne qui les prononce.

Alors soumise au jugement d'un homme aussi grand et noble que Hyuga Hiashi, Hinata n'osa plus respirer. Mains moites, gorge sèche, appréhension, nervosité...

"Les gens ne s'étaient pas trompée à ton sujet: tu as vraiment fait de très grands progrès..."

Sa respiration se bloqua lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur le sommet de son crâne.

"Aujourd'hui, c'est un grand honneur que tu fais à ton clan, Hinata."

§...§

Hinata hoquetait entre deux sanglots, essuyant vainement les larmes qui ne s'arrêtaient plus de fuir.

Ces mots, elle les avait tellement attendus, tellement espérés. Et ce regard, ce regard paternel, soucieux, concerné...

Elle le retrouvait enfin, le père de son enfance.

 _Je le savais, père n'a jamais cessé de s'inquiéter pour moi. Même s'il avait prétendu se désintéresser de moi, même s'il avait revêtu ce masque austère, en fait, il n'a en fait jamais cessé d'espérer pour moi !_

Le premier en chemin, à l'encourager, c'était bien lui.

 _Je le savais, je l'ai toujours su._

Et aujourd'hui, elle en avait la confirmation.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello tout le monde ! Comme promis la suite ! ^^

 **Guest :** Hey ! Je suis très heureuse moi aussi d'être de retour ! :-D J'espère que tu as aimé ce que tu as lu ;-)

 **Anonymous fan :** Très heureuse que ça te rende heureuse ! Eh oui, ça faisait très très longtemps pour le coup (un an et demi environs). Mais je m'étais promise de finir cette fic et je compte bien tenir cette promesse ! Ah je suis super contente que la fin du chapitre t'aies plu ! J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire donc très soulagée que cela t'ai plus ^^. Allez, je t'embête pas plus et te laisse découvrir la suite :-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Aux portes du village, Hinata et Shino attendaient leur partenaire sur cette mission. Un ninja récemment promu Chunin. Un élément très prometteur d'après les rumeurs. Mais souffrant d'un cruel manque de ponctualité...

Shino soupira, agacé, avant de se tourner vers elle.

"Je vais voir l'Hokage. Peut-être qu'elle en saura plus sur les raisons de son retard."

"Très bien, j'attends ici."

Shino acquiesça avant de s'éclipser. Hinata en profita pour s'installer sur un muret et scruta le ciel pour tuer le temps.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent inconsciemment vers Hanabi. Depuis leur combat, sa petite sœur était devenue plus distante à son égard. De la rancœur ? Hinata était certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ça. Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans le regard d'Hanabi. Seulement un mélange de tristesse, de fuite et d'apaisement.

"Ta mission a été annulée."

Hinata sortit de sa bulle et se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Son cœur rata un battement, puis l'ébauche d'un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Visage qui finalement se transfigura de tristesse.

 _Sasuke..._

"Votre client n'a pas réussi à réunir la somme convenue. On m'a demandé de vous faire passer le message."

Puis s'interrompant un instant, il haussa un sourcil interrogateur :"Où est Shino ?"

Elle sursauta légèrement, sortant de sa douce rêverie et répondit.

"J-je vais lui transmettre le message. Ne t'en fais pas."

"Ah...C'est entendu. À plus alors."

Il lui tourna les talons en lui adressant un dernier signe de la main.

"Hm..." répondit Hinata en baissant les yeux.

Elle fit tout pour fixer un point au hasard et réprima la grimace qui menaça de s'étaler sur son visage. Pour s'empêcher de penser, s'empêcher d'être mélancolique. Mais impossible d'y échapper.

Car oui, c'était bien à ça que se résumaient désormais ses conversations avec Sasuke : des banalités comme on en échangerait avec un bon collègue.

Une situation qu'elle vivait assez mal. Mais qu'elle supportait néanmoins.

Parce que Sasuke était heureux. Il avait une personne à aimer, une personne à chérir et une personne qui prenait soin de lui.

Il était heureux et cette idée... Cette idée lui ferait tout endurer.

Oui, tout.

"Au fait Hinata ?"

La brune sursauta et réalisa que Sasuke n'était pas tout à fait parti. Il s'était arrêté à mi-chemin et revenait vers elle.

"C'est vrai cette histoire ?"

Son regard était malicieux, pétillant. Et elle ne lui connaissait pas ce regard...Hinata en fut toute penaude.

"Quoi donc ?" L'encouragea-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

"Que tu es une grande amatrice de livres pour adulte ?"

Hinata écarquilla les yeux et se redressa brusquement, comme piquée par un aiguillon dans les fesses.

"M-Mais... Mais non !" Bégaya Hinata. "J-Je n'ai aucun intérêt p-pour ce genre de-de-"

"Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de te cacher. Je le tiens d'une source relativement sûre et-"

"M-Mais non tu-tu te trompes je- je n'ai pas besoin de-"

"Ah alors c'est parce que tu es en manque de sensations fortes !" Triompha Sasuke.

Hinata piqua un fard et s'embourba dans ses mots. Elle voulait nier, démêler le malentendu, se justifier mais-

"Si j'avais su que nos "sessions physiques" te manquaient à ce point, on aurait pu s'arranger."

Gros blanc. Elle perdit ses couleurs.

L'information mit du temps à atteindre le cerveau d'Hinata. Et encore plus à être traitée. Puis elle mesura toute l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait de dire et décrocha net.

 **Trop**.Trop de sentiments contradictoires et impossible à hiérarchiser.

 _Il me prend pour quoi ? - Il a en a envie. - Il me prend pour quoi ? - J'en ai envie ! - Il ne m'aime pas. - Je l'aime. - Il m'aime. - Je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer. - Peut-être qu'il veut que du physique. - Je ne veux pas que du physique. - Je veux l'aimer. - Je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer. - Ce serait bien. - Mieux vaut seulement du physique que rien du tout. - Je veux du physique et de l'amour. - Je veux Sasuke. - Je ne veux plus jamais le faire souffrir. - Mieux vaut rien que du physique sans amour. - Mieux vaut "ça" que rien. - Il me prend pour quoi ?! - Il m'aime ? - Il m'aime pas. - Je l'aime. - Je veux l'aimer ! - Je ne veux pas qu'il m'aime... - Je veux être avec lui. - Je ne veux plus le faire souffrir. - S'il m'aime, moi je ne pourrais pas. - Aime moi Sasuke ! - Non ne m'aime surtout pas ! - C'est d'accord prend-moi ! - N-non surtout pas ! - En fait si mais...- mais...- ...Mais il me prend pour quoi exactement ?!_

"Ohé Hinata...?"

Il était maintenant sous son nez, agitant une main devant ses yeux.

"Ne le prend pas comme ça. Je plaisantais, tu sais ?"

Elle redressa la tête et, pour la première fois en six mois, l'observa dans le blanc des yeux. Ses pupilles opaques se teintèrent alors d'un sentiment assez rare chez elle : de la colère.

" **T-Tu** plaisan **tais**?!"

À peine jetés, elle voulut rattraper la violence de ses mots, mais c'était trop tard. Sasuke l'avait entendue. Elle se sentit automatiquement mal. Elle recula, prête à s'en aller. Mais Sasuke la devança et lui attrapa le bras.

"Toujours à fuir hein ? Incapable de faire face à sa propre colère !"

Hinata essaya faiblement de se libérer mais Sasuke raffermit son emprise.

"Lâche-moi !"

Elle essaya de le repousser à nouveau. Alors il changea de tactique et lui saisit ses poignets pour la forcer à le regarder.

"Maintenant tu vas me parler Hinata ! Maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu me reproches. Maintenant tu vas me dire ce que j'ai-"

"TU AS UNE COPINE !"

Long silence. Sasuke l'observa, surpris. Hinata se mordit les lèvres et se laissa tomber sur le muret.

"Tu as une copine et tu m'as quand même proposer de ... "ça"...et que tu sais que j-j'adore..."ça"..."

Hinata ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase. Elle se sentait honteuse, en colère , triste, misérable. Sasuke savait très bien qu'elle aimait... l'amour. Elle aimait "ça" à tel point qu'elle avait hésité. À tel point qu'elle en avait oublié le plus important :

Sasuke avait quelqu'un d'autre.

Et tout ça n'était qu'une vaste blague, une vague plaisanterie... Elle se rendait malade pour une blague. Elle se sentait nulle. Elle qui pensait avoir dépassé tout ça. Elle qui pensait pouvoir rester digne.

Une blague et tout s'écroulait !

"Une copine...? C'est ça que tu me reproches ? C'est pour ça que tu as subitement pris tes distances avec moi ?"

Elle ferma les paupières. Oui, elle avait pris ses distances avec Sasuke. Elle avait arrêté de plaisanter avec lui. Par égard pour sa copine. Mais lui avait encore plus creusé le fossé : il avait limité leurs rapports aux simples banalités.

Une simple inconnue. Une inconnue qu'il avait autrefois connu.

"C'est vrai ... J'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie maintenant..."

Le cœur d'Hinata s'émietta instantanément. Il est une chose de connaitre un fait. Il en est une autre de l'entendre distinctement formulé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il la contredise, qu'il lui dise qu'elle était mépris, que tout ça n'était qu'un horrible malentendu !

Mais c'était vrai. La vérité. La réalité.

Celle qu'elle avait créée...

 _Je veux...mourir._

Depuis qu'elle aimait Sasuke, sa vie était devenu un yoyo de sentiments tous plus contradictoires les uns que les autres. Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Elle était lasse. Lasse de passer des larmes au bonheur, de la colère au rire, de la noblesse du cœur à la déchéance, de la détermination au désespoir.

"Une cage dorée."

Hinata redressa lentement la tête. Sasuke poursuivit, impassible.

"Une cage dorée, c'est ça que j'ai dans ma vie. Une prison qu'on peut...ouais... voir comme une petite amie."

Hinata cligna des yeux, confuse.

"Cette cage dorée, Hinata, c'est ton amour."

La voix de Sasuke était tellement douce, presque apaisée.

"Le simple fait de savoir que tu m'aimes, ça... ça m'empêche d'avancer. Parce que je sais que si j'en regardais une autre, ça te ferait souffrir et je..."

Elle leva la tête et l'observa.

"Je préfère me tuer plutôt que de te faire du mal..."

La phrase atteignit Hinata en pleine poitrine.

"J'ai essayé de t'oublier, de te rayer de ma vie. Mais je n'y arrive pas..."

 _Je t'en supplie Sasuke, je t'en supplie n'en dis pas plus..._

"Je suis libre de mes mouvements mais esclave de toi, de tes sentiments, de tes choix. Et je-"

Sasuke s'interrompit. Quelqu'un s'approchait. Shino.

Hinata observa son ami du coin de l'œil et se mit à prier pour que cela suffise à faire taire Sasuke. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Elle n'était pas prête à faire face à-

"Alors oublie ta jalousie Hinata."

Il était penché au creux de son oreille.

"Parce que jamais je n'en aimerai une autre que toi."

Et l'unique source de réconfort d'Hinata éclata sous ses yeux.

Sasuke...

N'était pas heureux.

§...§

Sasuke n'avait pas de copine, Sasuke n'était pas passé à autre chose, Sasuke l'aimait.

Hinata se couvrit les oreilles. Elle pouvait supporter beaucoup de choses. Elle pouvait supporter l'idée d'être malheureuse, endurer le fait d'être incomplète. Mais savoir que Sasuke subissait également ses choix, ça...

Ça la déchirait ...

§...§

Ce n'est qu'après deux mois de pure torture, à répéter encore et encore son texte, qu'Hinata eut la possibilité de revoir Sasuke. Alors elle profita de l'occasion pour s'isoler avec lui, loin du reste du groupe. Elle avait réussi à lui parler, à se disputer violemment avec lui. Et même à le blesser.

Mais maintenant, elle pleurait devant lui, désemparée.

"J-Je n'ai jamais voulu te... tout ce que je...pour toi, je..."

Hinata laissa tomber toute sa retenue, dissimula son visage entre ses mains et pleura

"Je voulais simplement que tu sois heureux, Sasuke..."

Était-elle un parasite ? Était-elle destinée à faire souffrir les personnes qu'elle aimait ? Son père, son oncle, Neji, Hanabi, Sasuke...

Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa; elle se fondit à l'intérieur.

"Je suis désolée..."

Murmure à peine audible.

"Je sais..."

Souffle rassurant.

"C'est tellement injuste pour toi."

Affirmation presque risible.

"Je sais..."

Réponse réconfortante.

"Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis tellement déso-"

"Je sais."

§...§

Elle était avec lui. Elle ne voulait penser à rien d'autre.

Elle ne pensait déjà plus à rien d'autre.

C'est **son** odeur, **sa** douceur, **sa** chaleur...

Du torse de Sasuke, les doigts d'Hinata glissèrent à ses omoplates. Elle effleura sa nuque, redescendit à son dos et recommença le chemin en sens inverse.

Son esprit était blanc, elle ne réalisait pas ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle ne réalisait pas qu'elle le caressait.

 _Bulle de sensation coupée du reste..._

Il haletait, gémissait et la colla un peu plus à lui.

Nichée dans son cou, elle le sentait dur, elle le sentait en feu, désireux.

 _Bulle de sensation coupée du reste..._

Elle mit un point d'honneur à l'encourager.


	18. Chapter 18

**Guest :** Eh oui, sii près du lemon... ;-P Un jour peut-être j'écrirais un Sasuke X Hinata avec du lemon (j'ai d'ailleurs déjà une idée d'histoire). Mais pas ici. (faut que je me tienne au rating T après tout ^^). En tout cas, ravi que le chapitre t'ai plu ^^

 **Dadetine:** Hello Titine ! Trop contente de te revoir ! Oui, j'ai décidé d'accélérer le rythme de publication de mes chapitres (histoire de me rattraper ^^'). Ah la bibliothécaire ! Moi aussi je l'aime bien. Bon j'ai énormément pompé sur le personnage de Sciezka dans Fullmetal Alchemist mais son coté coquin est bien de moi ^^. Une amie de Sasuke ? Pas tout à fait. J'ai prévu de parler d'elle plutôt dans Wagon Train Fer. **  
**

Les retrouvailles ? Je l'ai très mal écrit mais en fait écoulé du temps entre le moment où Sasuke lui fait comprendre qu'il n'est pas passé à autre chose et le moment où ils se retrouvent. Je vais d'ailleurs de suite corriger ça ! Mais ce temps passé se ressentira davantage dans Wagon Train Fer (du moins, si j'arrive à boucler cette dernière fic, parce que là, je coince...). C'est compliqué d'écrire ces deux fics en parallèle T-T !

Mais je veux y arriver ! En plus, ton enthousiasme m'a reboostée !

Oh tu as écris quelque chose de similaire ? Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout ! Je trouve ça même assez normal. On la même perception d'Hinata, et on lui souhaite les mêmes choses. Donc pas étonnant que parfois nos écrits se ressemblent ^^.

Allez, je t'embête pas plus et je te laisse lire la suite ;-) J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. :-)

 **cicidy** : Yo ! ^^ Du retard ? Toi ? Que neni ! L'auteur de cette fic en revanche... T-T (je suis impardonnable !). Enfin bref. Ravi de te retrouver ^^

Non, à la fin du chapitre ils n'étaient pas dans le parc... Mais en mission, sur une plaine. ^^. Ce n'est pas du tout explicité parce que j'ai prévu de le faire dans Wagon train Fer. Donc oui, ça peut prêter à confusion. (Je vais peut-être d'ailleurs corriger ça... En fait je le fais de suite !).

Pour les questions que tu te poses, tu devrais avoir les réponses dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. Alors je te retiens pas plus ^^.

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

 _Le vent soufflait, un doux zéphyr qui caressait son front blanc à travers ses mèches rebelles. Et malgré ces assauts, il continuait à ronfler paisiblement, son torse se soulevant et s'abaissant au rythme de sa respiration._

 _Elle avait toujours aimé le regarder dormir. C'était apaisant, confortable. Pour lui qui dormait contre elle, pour elle qui se berçait à son rythme._

 _Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il dormait sans elle, contre un arbre, les bras croisés. Et elle, elle n'était plus contre son flanc, mais sur une branche de ce même arbre, à l'observer de haut._

 _"Tu me manques Sasuke."_

 _Il ouvrit les yeux et les braqua sur elle._

 _"Tu as juste à tendre la main pour m'attraper Hinata."_

 _Elle secoua la tête._

 _"J-Je ne peux pas."_

 _"Si tu as envie d'être avec moi, tends la main et laisse-toi tomber. Je te rattraperai. Tu le sais non ?"_

 _"Je..."_

 _"Tu en doutes ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?"_

 _"J-Je..."_

 _"Tends ta main Hinata."_

 _"Je...Je ne peux pas."_

 _"Pourquoi ?"_

 _"Parce que j'ai peur."_

 _"Peur de quoi ? De moi ? Du déserteur ?"_

 _"Non !" Aucune hésitation dans la voix. "Ce dont j'ai peur, c'est de..."_

 _Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, ses pensées s'égarèrent dans le néant._

 _"Oï Hinata !"_

 _Un chien blanc accourait, suivit d'un garçon aux marques rouges sur les joues et d'un autre aux lunettes opaques._

 _"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun..."_

 _"Tu n'as pas à hésiter. Vas-y, attrape sa main !"_

 _"Nous sommes là pour toi, Hinata. Et lui aussi. Alors attrape-là."_

 _"Ouaf !"_

 _Ils souriaient, confiants. Et Sasuke...Sasuke lui tendait maintenant sa main. Elle ne voyait pas son visage, mais elle devinait son sourire en coin. Alors elle se pencha et-_

 _"Ne fais pas ça !"_

 _Hinata suspendit son geste. La voix pénétra tous ses sens. Kimono rouge brodés de dragons..._

 _"Ne fais pas ça, nee-san...Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça..."_

 _"Hanabi...?"_

 _Confusion._

 _"Tu ne dois pas faire ça..."_

 _"J-Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux m'arrêter ?"_

 _"Nee-san..."_

 _"Si je le fais,_ _ **tu**_ _seras libre. Alors pourquoi vouloir m'arrêter ?"_

 _La réponse d'Hanabi suivit le chemin d'une trainée de poussière, et disparut dans la nature._

 _Alors Hinata se laissa tomber vers Sasuke._

 _Leurs doigts s'unirent. Elle crut voler._

 _Mais l'arbre fut tiré vers le bas. Le sol se dérobait sous elle. Elle hurla. Mais aucun son ne sortit._

 _Happée par le vide, le néant, la solitude._

 _Il n'y avait plus personne. Seulement elle et cet étendu de ténèbres. Elle grimaça: son front la brûlait. Atrocement. Lorsqu'elle la douleur passa, elle vit un ange au loin. Un ange tout de blanc vêtu qui dansait, entouré d'une horde de personnes._

 _Elle ressentit l'espoir. L'espoir de revivre. Alors Hinata tendit la main vers ce groupe au loin. Et c'est là qu'elle les sentit._

 _Les barreaux tout autour d'elle._

 _Elle hurla._

 _Mais personne ne fit attention à elle._

 _Personne sauf cet ange aux long cheveux noirs. Seul lui la regardait, les yeux remplis de compassion._

 _De pitié._

 _Ils étaient liés. Cet ange féminin et elle. Mais cette pitié qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux... Elle préférait encore la solitude à être regardée de la sorte._

 _Comme on regarde un animal en cage._

 _Elle vit des plumes tomber tout autour d'elle. Des plumes jaunes. Et ces plumes, elles tombaient depuis sa chair._

 _Elle était un oiseau._

 _Et on l'avait mis en cage._

 _"Oui,_ _ **je**_ _serai libre. Mais pas toi."_

Et Hinata ouvrit lentement les paupières.

Et regarda Sasuke qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés.

§...§

Installée à l'entrée de la grotte, Hinata observait la pluie qui tombait drue. Une pluie chaude et brumeuse qui avait déboulé en plein milieu de leurs ébats. Leur affaire terminée, ils s'étaient rués vers la grotte la plus proche.

Pour recommencer de plus belle.

Et qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manqué ... Sasuke, son odeur, sa chaleur, sa nudité...

Elle s'interrompit dans ses pensées en sentant Sasuke se réveiller. Elle lui jeta un regard et sourit. Bientôt il la rejoignait pour s'installer à ses côtés.

"J'ai cru que tu serais partie, à nouveau."

La phrase lui arracha un sourire et elle secoua la tête :"Je ne veux plus fuir, plus jamais."

Et comme pour appuyer ses propos, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il passa son bras autour de son épaule en réponse.

"Tu sais si je me suis autant entrainée durant toute ces années, ce n'était pas simplement pour mon père. Il y a une autre raison qui m'a poussée à le faire."

"Quoi ?" Souffla-t-il distraitement.

"Quelque chose que j'ai honte d'admettre..."

La chaleur enveloppante de Sasuke se retira doucement. Elle se redressa, il la fixait. Elle porta son regard au loin, balayant la forêt qu'ils surplombaient. Puis finalement en revint à son homme.

"As-tu déjà entendu parler du fonctionnement du clan Hyuga ?"

"Vaguement."

Hinata l'éclaira. Il écouta, attentif à tous les détails. À la fin du récit, il croisa les bras.

"Donc la famille collatérale est au service de la famille mère ? Et c'est un sceau qui s'assure cette soumission ? Et le tout pour éviter la divulgation des secrets du Byakugan ?"

Elle acquiesça. "Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai assisté à une cérémonie d'apposition du sceau de l'oiseau en cage: celle de Neji-nii-san."

Elle ferma les yeux : "Il avait quatre, une foi aveugle en l'avenir, et un amour sans égal pour son clan."

Consciemment ou non, Hinata se mit à trembler.

"Je l'ai vu entrer, un sourire fier sur le visage. Je l'ai vu crier et se débattre. Je l'ai vu pleurer sous la douleur. Je l'ai vu supplier son père de le sauver. Je l'ai vu ressortir, brisé."

Neji évanoui dans les bras de son père, Hiashi désactivant ses pupilles. Et elle dans un coin, pétrifiée par l'horreur.

Elle s'arrêta de respirer.

"J'étais à l'origine de tant de souffrance. Et ce poids, cette culpabilité d'avoir à ce point fait souffrir un être humain... tout ça parce que **j'étais**."

Elle se revoyait observer timidement Neji, ce garçon qui avait le même âge qu'elle. Elle se revoyait pleine d'espoir à l'idée d'avoir un ami. Et elle le revoyait mourir sous le poids du sceau et de la trahison.

"Le sceau l'avait tellement changé. Avant ça, Neji-nii-san n'était que douceur. Jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un d'aussi gentil, dévoué et attentionné. Il aimait tellement le clan...Après le sceau, il n'était plus que tristesse, boule de colère et désespoir..."

Long silence.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui a sauvé Neji-nii-san de cette spirale infernale. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a sauvé de cette prison de souffrance et de solitude. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que le sceau isole. Il isole profondément et détruit une personne dans sa capacité à aimer. Mon oncle, Neji-nii-san...Tous les deux se sont fait aspirer par ce sceau, consumer par la haine et la soumission."

Hinata leva la tête et observa le ciel, désemparée.

"Si c'était moi, est-ce que tu penses que je serais assez forte pour le supporter ? Serais-je toujours la même Hinata ? Ou bien moi aussi ne serais-je que haine et désespoir ?"

Continuerait-elle à autant aimer ses amis ? Les jalouserait-elle d'être libre ? Kiba, Shino...

"Pourquoi tu te poses cette question ?"

La brune émergea lentement et dévisagea le brun.

"Pourquoi tu te poses cette question ? Tu fais partie de la branche principale non ? Et tu te bats pour y rester, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi te poser ces questions sur le sceau ?"

Hinata sourit.

"Parce que je préfère être frappé par ce sceau que continuer à te faire souffrir. "

§...§

"Si je veux être Uchiwa Hinata, alors je dois renoncer à Hyuga Hinata... Et le seul chemin pour ça, c'est le sceau de l'oiseau. Parce que le Byakugan ne saurait naître dans un autre clan. "

Long silence.

"Donc si tu veux devenir ma femme, tu devras forcément recevoir le sceau de l'oiseau en cage ?"

Hinata acquiesça et reporta son regard vers la pluie.

Oui, elle devrait subir cette affront, supporter cette cérémonie, vivre avec ce sceau.

Pour le bien du clan.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses joues, vite rejoint par un front collé contre le sien. Elle croisa une paire d'yeux noirs qui la dévisageait attentivement.

"C'est ça ton choix ?" Murmura finalement Sasuke. "Marquer ton front comme on marque du bétail ?"

La dureté du ton désarma légèrement Hinata. Mais elle hocha la tête et sourit.

"Et tu n'as pas peur ? Peur de ce sceau, peur de l'effet qu'il produit sur son porteur ?"

Le regard d'Hinata se troubla sous l'œil inquisiteur de Sasuke. Il poursuivit.

"Tu as peur, pas vrai ? Tu me souris, tu essaies de paraitre confiante mais en fait... Tu es terrifiée."

Elle écarquilla les yeux et baissa la tête.

Avouant ainsi la plus grande peur de sa vie.

Oui elle avait peur du sceau. Les cris de Neji, ses appels aux secours adressé à oncle Hizashi, et ce dernier obligé d'assister à la cérémonie, impuissant...

Un père forcé de jeter son fils en pâture, voilà la scène qui s'était jouée sous ses yeux de petite fille...

Et elle était terrorisée à l'idée que son propre père pourrait l'abandonner à son tour.

Et cette peur avait guidé ses choix et forgé ses décisions. Toutes ces années à s'entrainer, toutes ces années pour l'éviter.

Elle avait tellement peur du sceau qu'elle en avait même été prête à sacrifier sa sœur...

"Le sceau isole, détruit. À petit feu, insidieusement. J'ai tellement peur de perdre ce que j'ai, tellement peur de perdre les personnes que j'aime. J'ai peur de ce sceau qui remplit de colère et de solitude. J'ai peur de finir comme mon oncle et Neji. J'ai peur d'être enfermée. J'ai peur de la colère, j'ai peur de la haine. J'ai peur de laisser la tristesse et la solitude m'envahir le cœur. Et j'ai peur..."

Elle trembla, prise de frisson.

"J'ai peur de ne plus savoir aimer après ça. Aimer mes amis, ma famille. Et t'aimer toi... J'ai tellement peur Sasuke... Que j'aurais même préféré te savoir avec une autre... Pour continuer à savoir t'aimer..."

Les larmes salées coulèrent finalement sur ses joues.

Arrêtées par une paire de lèvres.

Un baiser éclair, un baiser furtif, un baiser ninja.

Hinata cligna lentement des yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Sasuke plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

"La tristesse, la haine, le désespoir, j'ai connu ça. Mon clan, le massacre, l'impuissance, la colère, la vengeance et la soif insatiable de pouvoir... Devenir fort, toujours plus fort, dans l'espoir que cela comblera le vide béant qu'on a dans le cœur... Mais-"

Sasuke marqua une pause, comme pour recomposer ses idées.

"Persévérance, soutien et volonté."

"Huh ?"

"Ce sont les trois mots qui m'ont permis de m'en sortir. Avoir la volonté de s'en sortir, avoir quelqu'un sur qui se reposer, se battre chaque jour pour ne plus replonger dans ce cercle infernal. Et enfin, accepter de s'ouvrir au bonheur."

 _Accepter de s'ouvrir au bonheur..._

"Je ne savais pas où aller, quelle voie choisir. Naruto m'avait épaulé, soutenu. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Moi qui n'avait plus vécu que pour le chagrin et colère, j'étais perdu. Mais je t'ai vu. Et tu m'as donné envie de me battre pour autre chose que le trou dans mon cœur. Tu m'as donné envie de créer, d'exister pour autre chose que le cynisme. Tu m'as donné envie d'être heureux."

Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement, caressant ses joues, ses lèvres, son cou. Sasuke sourit.

"Jamais je ne te laisserai vivre ce que j'ai vécu Hinata. Jamais je ne te laisserai te détruire comme je me suis détruis. Je t'en fais la promesse."

§...§

S'il y a bien une chose qu'elle savait sur Sasuke, c'était qu'il tenait toujours ses promesse. Un homme qui ne parle pas beaucoup, mais qui tient toujours parole, voilà le genre d'homme qu'il était.

Alors lorsqu'il affirmait qu'il la protègerait des effets du sceau, elle le croyait. Sans hésitations.

 _Si c'est pour lui, si c'est pour être avec cet homme, alors je crois que je n'aurai plus peur. Si c'est pour être avec lui, alors cela en est fini de la peur._


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voilà, on y est, vous allez aujourd'hui connaitre le dénouement de mes deux fics entrecroisées. Je vais poster les deux derniers chapitres (chapitre 11 et 19) et les épilogues des deux fics en même temps et donc aujourd'hui. Je fais ce choix vu que je vais bientôt recommencer les cours et vous faire attendre encore plus est exclu. Donc voilà, nous y sommes ! Ça me fait tout bizarre d'en finir avec cette fic, vu combien elle me tenait à cœur. Mais voilà, on y est !

 **Cicidy :** Ah ouais, c'est sûr qu'Hinata ne se soucie pas beaucoup de sa sœur dans ce chapitre. Sûrement parce que la peur du sceau lui fait perdre un peu le sens des réalités. En tout cas, c'était l'idée. Après l'un des problèmes de mes deux fics est qu'il se centre uniquement sur le point de vue de Sasuke et Hinata. Donc impossible de savoir ce que pense les autres personnages (Hiashi, Hanabi, Naruto...). Pourtant ces personnages là ont pas mal agit sur le couple ^^

Oui, Sasuke tiendra sa promesse et pour une très bonne raison. Mais cette raison figure dans l'autre fic ;-)

Je ne sais pas si tu continueras de lire mes deux fics, mais je te remercie pour toutes les reviews que tu m'as laissé tout le long ! Tout autant de messages qui m'ont permis de tenir le coup et d'enfin poser un point final à cette longue histoire ! Merci :-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 19:**

Ils s'étaient installés dans la cour du domaine, près du petit ruisseau. Hiashi, Hinata et Hanabi, alignés en ordre croissant, tous les trois une tasse fumante à la main. Un rituel après chaque entrainement.

"Donc si je comprends bien, tu souhaites t'émanciper du clan Hyuga ?"

Ils burent tous une gorgée et Hinata acquiesça.

"Pour épouser cet Uchiwa Sasuke ?" S'informa à son tour Hanabi.

Nouvelle gorgée, nouvel hochement.

"J'ai trouvé ma voie, père. Et j'aimerais votre bénédiction pour la suivre."

Nouvelle gorgée, long silence.

"Est-ce que tu sais ce que ce choix implique ? A l'encontre du clan ? "

"Oui père. Je sais que je recevrais l'oiseau en cage. Les secrets du clan Hyuga doivent être protégés..."

Nouvelle gorgée, autre silence.

"Tant que les secrets du clan sont bien gardés, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te refuserais cet avenir."

Hinata prit acte de la décision pendant sa dernière gorgée. Puis elle posa sa tasse près d'elle et sourit tristement. Quelque part, au fond d'elle, elle avait l'impression d'avoir échoué quelque part. _Toutes ces années de travail, d'entrainements..._

Puis elle repensa à Sasuke et le sentiment passa au second plan.

"Mais il y a une chose que tu dois me promettre, Hinata."

Hinata redressa la tête au son de la voix de son père.

"Tout ce que tu accompliras, tout ce que tu feras dans ta nouvelle vie, fais-le pour Konoha."

Hinata échangea un regard avec sa sœur.

"S'il y a bien un dernier enseignement que je dois vous transmettre mes filles, c'est celui-ci : le clan Hyuga n'est peut-être pas un clan fondateur de Konoha mais l'amour qu'on lui porte, aucun autre clan ne pourra l'égaler. Pas même les clans fondateurs."

Les clans fondateurs de Konoha : les clans Uchiwa et Senju.

"Ce sceau maudit qui répugne tous les autres clans, n'oubliez jamais que sa seule raison d'être, c'est la protection de Konoha. Jamais les secrets du clan ne tomberont à l'ennemi. Jamais le Byakugan ne saura être un ennemi de Konoha. C'est l'unique raison d'être du sceau."

Un clan prêt à sacrifier la vie et le bien être de ses membres pour la protection de Konoha, c'était ça, le véritable sens du clan Hyuga.

"Alors tous que tu accompliras dans ta nouvelle vie Hinata, tourne-le toujours dans l'intérêt du village. Même si tu ne fais plus partie de ce clan, perpétue dans ton quotidien cette dévotion pour notre village."

La gorge nouée, Hinata acquiesça.

"J'en fais le serment, père. Je n'agirai que pour le bien de Konoha."

"Bien."

Long silence. Les tasses étaient maintenant toutes vides.

"Hinata ?"

"Oui père ?"

"Tu es digne d'être ma fille. Tu l'as toujours été."

Incapable de parole, Hinata s'inclina fasse à son père. Puis, elle releva les yeux et pour la première fois de sa vie, eut le courage de lui sourire.

"Il est temps de reprendre l'entrainement."

Elle acquiesça avant d'être interpelée par sa sœur.

"Cette-fois, c'est moi qui vais gagner. Alors tiens-toi prête grande sœur !"

"Je donnerai mon maximum, Hanabi."

"J'y compte bien !"

Hinata sourit à sa sœur, contaminée par son enthousiasme.


	20. Chapter 20

**Attention, deux chapitres postés en même temps. Lisez le chapitre 19 avant ;-)**

* * *

 **Épilogue**

"Et donc cette bulbe aurait sauvé votre peuple de la maladie du soleil ?"

La vieille dame acquiesça et Hinata prit en note. Elle devra effectuer quelques essais avant d'en extraire un remède mais c'était un excellent début.

Elle remercia chaleureusement son hôtesse pour son témoignage et rejoignit le groupe de ninja qui s'impatientait à l'extérieur.

Elle laissa le vent du chaud du pays parcourir sa peau, révélant au passage la marque qu'elle portait sous sa frange, avant d'être interpelée par une dispute.

Un jeunot qui râlait sur l'intérêt de la mission et qui se faisait réprimander par son capitaine.

"Est-ce que tu as idée de l'importance de cette mission ? Et du nombre de vies qu'on pourrait sauver avec les plantes médicinales trouvées ici ?!"

Cela n'empêcha pas le jeunot de continuer sa plainte et Hinata rit doucement. Il lui rappelait un peu le Naruto d'avant. Elle rassura le jeune excité.

"Nous pouvons rentrer au village. J'ai fini mon enquête."

Tout le monde se réjouit de la nouvelle, Hinata également.

Passion ou non, elle avait hâte de revoir son fils et son mari.

§...§

Il était déjà tard lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au village.

Lorsqu'elle rentra, elle trouva toute sa petite famille dans la même pièce : sur le canapé, complètement endormis.

Elle sourit face au tableau, puis détacha Itachi de la poitrine de son père pour le border dans son lit. Ensuite elle piqua sa place auprès de son mari. Il se réveilla.

"Tu es rentrée ?"

Il avait la bouche pâteuse. Elle lui répondit que non.

"Très drôle. Tu sais que ton fils m'a épuisé ?"

"Très drôle. Je me souviens pas avoir conçu ce petit bout toute seule," répliqua Hinata en prenant ses aises.

"Ah maintenant que tu me le dis, c'est vrai que j'ai souvenir de ça. De "ah" et de tes "oh" et de tes- aïe !"

Hinata venait de lui pincer l'avant bras, furieuse et rouge. Puis elle enfouit sa tête dans sa poitrine, l'air vexé et bougon.

"Hinata ?"

"Hm ?"

"Je pars en mission demain."

Hinata releva la tête, déçue.

"Déjà ? Moi qui voulait passer un peu de temps avec toi."

"Déjà ?" Répéta Sasuke. "Pas trop tôt oui. Itachi est un aspirateur à énergie vital. Je préfère encore les meurtriers et autres assassins qu'avoir à faire à ce monstre."

Nouveau coup sur la poitrine.

"Mon bébé n'est pas un monstre."

"Dis ça à mes cernes", grommela Sasuke. "Et à mes cheveux remplis de bave."

Hinata soupira, puis s'allongea à nouveau sur le torse de son mari.

"Sasuke ?"

"Hm ?"

"Merci de me rendre heureuse."

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Elle s'endormit contre lui.

Le sceau de l'oiseau en cage brillant à jamais sur son front blanc.

* * *

Petite anecdote sur l'écriture des deux fics:

Wagon Train Fer et Trouver sa voie sont les seules fics que j'ai écris sans avoir une idée de la fin. La seule chose que je voulais faire, c'était faire une histoire d'amour plus proche de la réalité (la nôtre) que celle du monde de Naruto, quitte à ce que les personnages finissent un peu OCC. Et donc j'ai élaboré deux objectifs :

Objectif 1 : écrire une fic dans laquelle Sasuke galère un peu niveau amour et dans laquelle il comprenne que dans l'amour, l'autre est un être humain avec ses propres rêves et aspirations. Parce que j'ai tellement halluciné en voyant que Sakura finissait avec lui. Ce mec ne lui a jamais accordé d'importance, ne s'est à aucun moment ouvert à elle, l'a toujours méprisé et elle, elle l'aime quand même ? Mais c'est plus de l'amour là; c'est de la bêtise ! Et est-ce qu'il s'est excusé à un moment donné ? Ah non sûrement pas, un homme qui s'excuse ça fait trop faible ! Ça risque d'entacher son charisme de beau gosse !

Donc ouais, la fin de Naruto m'a donné envie d'écrire une fic où Sasuke galère à se faire aimer d'une femme. Et dans laquelle il apprend un peu plus à respecter les autres.

Objectif 2: écrire une fic où dans laquelle Hinata se batte un peu plus pour ses rêves et s'affirme par elle-même et pas seulement par le biais de l'amour. Cette perso m'avait tellement marquée à l'époque. Cette fille faible, timide qui puisait son courage dans Naruto pour accomplir son rêve. Le fait qu'au final elle ne serve que de "love interest" à Naruto m'a un peu déçue. Comme si s'entrainer pour plaire à son père n'avait été qu'un petit caprice passager.

Évidemment, il m'était tout de suite apparu que concilier ces deux objectifs allaient se trouver très compliquer car un peu opposé. Et c'est pourquoi je n'avais aucune idée de comment ça allait se finir, si Hinata et Sasuke allaient ou non finir ensemble. Ce n'est qu'au fur et à mesure de l'écriture, de vos commentaires et critiques que l'histoire s'est précisée et a aboutie. J'ai énormément écris, raturé, corriger, recorrigé, supprimé, réécris, abandonné d'idées... J'ai d'ailleurs encore tous les brouillons. Bref, ça a été vraiment quelque chose d'intense.

En tout cas j'espère que malgré le côté un peu OCC, mes deux fics vous auront quand même plu ^^


End file.
